Peldaños y Faroles
by HappyDylann
Summary: Siempre habrá un Hiccup y Astrid, porque la vida es una cadena de situaciones efímeras en la que, si tienes suerte, puedes encontrar el momento perfecto. Historias centradas en Hiccstrid y como se desplegaria en diferentes AU's y universos canónicos -Momentos Dulces sobrellevados por festivales de Angustia- ¡Se aceptan peticiones e ideas! (Clasificado T por lenguaje y sexualidad)
1. Chapter 3

**Todas las almendras.**

 **Donde Astrid dice "Te amo" muchas veces, pero Hiccup solo lo dice una.**

Se había vuelto algo molesto, en serio.

La primera vez que Astrid lo dijo ambos ya llevaban saliendo por 4 meses, pero su relación se alejaba a 11 maravillosos años de amistad y sentimientos ahogados—así que cuando Hiccup _por fin_ capto las indirectas y la invito a salir en una tarde de otoño, la respuesta que Astrid dio inmediatamente fue "Si"

Muy bien, tal vez " _¡Si!"_ también hizo una aparición—seguido por su primer beso. El primer beso que la dejo sin aliento alguno, el primer beso que aun sin lujuria alguna fue la muestra más grande de afecto que ella jamás haya sentido—el solo recuerdo aun causa escalofríos desde sus labios hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Fue su primer beso perfecto, pero también el primero de muchos.

Desde entonces, las pequeñas muestras de afecto en público y esos grandes gestos en secreto la han atraído como polilla a una flama—¿y cómo no hacerlo? Lo que la atrajo en primer lugar hacia ese maravilloso, incomodo, sarcástico y sorprendente muchacho fue su gentileza, su originalidad, incluso su ridículo cabello y su sonrisa torcida.

Su primera cita fue un desastre, se suponía que irían a ver una película horriblemente romántica en el cine, seguido por estacionarse en un mirador horriblemente romántico y pasar una velada horriblemente romántica llena de cursilerías y tonterías y clichés—dios, solo tenían 16 años, prácticamente eran bebes.

Pero con Hiccup, nada salía según lo esperado.

Su auto se quedó atorado en el auto lavado, estuvieron ahí atrapados hasta las 6 a.m del día siguiente—no exactamente lo que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado, pero aun así la mejor cita de su vida.

Su relación prosperó, incluso con aquella horrible pelea en la que el padre de Astrid expreso su desdén en una relación con un extranjero—familia estúpidamente patriota—o aquella horrible semana en la que la ex novia de Hiccup regresó de Utah pensando que la había esperado—Ninguno de los dos jamás había roto un corazón, y la sonrisa tristemente resignada de Camicazi probablemente la perseguiría por muchos años.

Las palabras mágicas sucedieron durante su aniversario de 4 meses—Hiccup era el idiota más adorable, ignorando sus quejas y organizando algo cada mes en vez de esperar al año mientras ella le encantaba en secreto e intentaba no sonrojarse—y mientras Astrid hundía su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Hiccup, al borde del éxtasis y la satisfacción, las palabras salieron sin darse cuenta.

"Dios, Te amo."

Hiccup había parado por un momento, dándole importancia a la situación entre gemidos y sudor—entonces le había mostrado la sonrisa más brillante que jamás haya visto, seguido por un beso que la dejo sin palabras, su lengua bailando contra la suya, se sentía _correcto_.

Ella estaba tan fuera de sí misma que no fue hasta el día siguiente que recordó lo que había dicha—escupiendo su malteada de vainilla sobre todo el equipo deportivo de Ruffnut.

* * *

La segunda vez fue un tiempo después, durante la entrega de diplomas en su graduación—Astrid consiguió información de que uno de sus ex novios acosadores intentaría hacer un " _gesto romántico_ " y probablemente estúpido frente a todo el mundo, así que el obvio plan de Hiccup—en su infinita sabiduría—fue un gesto aún más romántico y estúpido.

Astrid lo amenazo a muerte, tanto a él como al estúpido ex novio cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba—el ex novio cedió fácilmente ante la poderosa mirada Hofferson, Hiccup no.

Astrid ni siquiera estaba sorprendida.

Arreglo todo para que un desastre de globos se derramase sobre el auditorio cuando Astrid recibiera su diploma, luego se acercó a ella y la doblo con un largo beso frente a medio Colorado bajo una lluvia bicolor, después ella lo golpeo en las costillas, se soltó a reír, y lo besó.

Astrid no se dio cuenta que murmuro "Te amo" hasta que las orillas de sus ojos parecieron llenarse de lágrimas. La besó una vez más, solo porque sí.

* * *

La siguiente vez, él no la escucho decirlo.

A Hiccup le gustaba la velocidad, eso era algo que todos sabían desde que construyo su primera motocicleta a los 16 años—por eso nadie pensó que un accidente sucediera, después de todo era como si las únicas veces que Hiccup _no_ era descuidado era a bordo de un vehículo, preferiblemente a velocidades sobre los 100 K/H.

Fue en una autopista tristemente abandonada por una carretera donde una caseta de peaje era más viable, donde la pandilla entera se reunía todos los domingos, no importa que sus vidas fueran cambiando—siempre serían Los 6 de Berk.

Fue una tarde en la que decidió salir a correr solo por primera vez en la vida, la universidad no era lo que esperaba y el estrés se acumulaba dolorosamente—una voz en la nuca de Astrid siempre le decía que, al menos en parte, fue su culpa. Había pasado semanas demasiado ocupada con sus clases extra en un intento de graduarse rápidamente como para contestar sus llamadas.

Hiccup acelero en la autopista, su casco negro sobre su cabeza y su motocicleta aún más negra rindiendo sobre su engranaje, marcando la autopista a 110 k/h.

Hace meses que Hiccup no usaba esa Ducati, como todo vehículo necesitaba servicio que nadie le había brindado.

Los frenos fallaron, un rin salió disparado antes de la curva cerrada ¿Quién toma una curva cerrada a 95 k/h de todas maneras?

Sorprendentemente, Astrid fue la que lo encontró.

Esa autopista abandonada estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las zonas habitadas como para que nadie escuchara el estallido, el choque y el único grito ahogado.

Toothless había estado ansioso toda la mañana, y cuando Astrid lo descubrió lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Hiccup—después del quinto mensaje de voz ella se dio cuenta que algo en serio estaba mal.

Primero lo busco en su departamento, en el dormitorio de Snot y Tuff, en el gimnasio de su amigo Eret y en el Taller de Gobber, pero no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

Tan preocupada que se sentía vomitar, busco desesperadamente en su casa de la infancia, esa donde vivieron tantas pijamadas y rompieron tantas piñatas de cumpleaños. Donde sostuvieron las manos del otro, dedos pequeños entrelazándose por horas.

Tampoco estaba ahí, pero si estaban las marcas del derrape de una motocicleta que salió del garaje.

Cuando se acercó a la autopista abandonada y vio los restos destrozados del retrovisor de una motocicleta, su sangre corrió más helada que nunca había estado.

Aun bajo pánico lo busco, estaba a metros de la motocicleta destruida, su casco rajado y su brazo al revés, pero lo que más la impacto fue la horrible pieza de metal deforme saliendo de su pierna.

Astrid pago por su universidad con una colegiatura ofrecida por ser _la más rápida_ de toda su generación, pero aun años después ella no recuerda haber corrido tan rápido como cuando corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Hiccup Haddock, tan destruido, doblado y pasmado al lado de una igualmente destrozada motocicleta.

El resto fue una serie de imágenes borrosas, ella solo recuerda estar sosteniendo su cuerpo y aguantando gritos para cuando llego la ambulancia. Ella recuerda haber llegado con él al hospital incluso cuando los médicos dijeron que solo podrían entrar familiares (Ella nunca pensó que diría que era la prometida de Hiccup en esa situación), ella recuerda como los doctores _cortaron_ el casco de su cabeza y como un par de enfermeros tuvieron que _sostenerla_ cuando la palabra "Amputar" fue articulada, incluso cuando se lo llevaron al área de emergencias y le pidieron gentilmente que llamara a sus padres.

Ella apenas y recuerda las siguientes horas, sentada sin emoción alguna más que angustia inaguantable en la sala de espera, intentando no mirar los rostros rotos y preocupados de Estoico y Valka—sabiendo perfectamente que ella se veía igual.

"Tienes que ir a dormir" había dicho algún médico, "Está bien, él se estabilizara"

Al día siguiente, toda la pandilla sabía lo que había sucedido, todos lo fueron a visitar—cuando Fishlegs pregunto por él, necesito decir sus rasgos para que la enfermera supiera de quien estaba hablando.

"Entro ayer" Había dicho el gigante rubio, inusualmente exasperado "Cabello café, ojos verdes, alto, eh, ¿pecoso?" Tan pocas palabras para describir a la persona más importante de su vida.

No fue divertido, tener que esperar un día entero para poder verlo de nuevo—ella no durmió la noche anterior, el _incapacitante_ _miedo_ de que mientras ella estaba en su cama, su ser más precioso podría estar escapándose entre sus dedos, _para siempre—_ igual de inmóvil en la cama blanca e inmaculada del hospital que cuando lo encontró en la carretera, manchado de aceite y sangre.

Hiccup era su futuro, ella simplemente no _podía_ imaginar un futuro donde Hiccup no estuviera ahí—haciéndola reír y besándola mientras ambos veían Netflix en su casa, acurrucados bajo una sola frazada.

No despertaba, y nadie sabía _porque._

Ella estuvo ahí junto a él durante semanas, esperando el momento en el que se despertara, y más de una vez pensó en golpearlo o gritarle o besarlo hasta que lo hiciera.

Pero eso no serviría de nada—golpear o gritar o llorar o besar no lo haría despertar.

Tampoco regresaría su pie.

Durante la tarde del treceavo día, Astrid por fin se dejó a si misma aceptar la realidad de que puede que nunca despertara.

Ella no estaba lista para separarse de él—pero aun así tenía que aceptarlo…Hiccup podía quedarse así por el resto de su vida.

Astrid imagina una vida sin Hiccup, sin sonrisas torcidas ni besos valientes…duele demasiado, tanto que el dolor sentimental se vuelve físico y ella vomita en un bote de basura.

Esa tarde, Astrid no había soltado la mano de Hiccup por horas, tan pálida e inanimada que parecía ajena a su cuerpo, pero también rezaba por que la calidez de ella nunca desapareciera.

"Te amo" le había dicho entre lágrimas "más vale que despiertes pronto, idiota"

3 días después, mientras Astrid festejaba leyendo un buen libro el hecho de que logro meter a Toothless de contrabando en la habitación, vio como Hiccup se movía lentamente.

"Astrid…" él murmuro, y Astrid sintió su pecho explotar.

La recuperación fue lenta, pero hizo que todo valiera la pena—ella nunca dejaría que Hiccup se alejara tanto de ella _nunca más._

* * *

La siguiente vez fue más casual, meses después, durante un viaje largo desde Denver hasta Boulder para recoger las cosas de la casa de Astrid—fue él el que ofreció que se mudaran juntos, ¿eso tenía que significar algo, cierto?—llevaban horas manejando y Astrid en serio se estaba cansando de jugar palabras cruzadas.

Nada que ver con el hecho de que no había ganado una estúpida ronda del estúpido juego una sola estúpida vez.

"…Serpiente"

"Temporal"

"R…Ralo"

"Astrid, esa no es una palabra" Hiccup había reído y Astrid lo había golpeado en el hombro.

"Hablemos de otra cosa…escuche que Fishlegs y Ruff piensan llevar su relación al _siguiente nivel_ " Ella había sonreído

"… ¿Compraran un gato? Astrid tienes que detenerlos, ¡esas cosas son horribles!" la broma fue natural, pero siempre la hacía feliz de todas maneras.

"No, idiota" Ella rio de nuevo, pero entonces se puso seria "¿me estás diciendo que Fishlegs no te ha dicho nada?"

"No que yo sepa, ¿hay algo que debería saber, Astrid?"

"… ¿No?"

"Astrid…" Hiccup había hecho un puchero, y Astrid sabia que había perdido.

"Ruff está embarazada"

"¡¿Qué?!" Hiccup casi se salía del camino.

"Hiccup, ¡Cuidado!" Astrid le había gritado.

"¿Embarazada? Así como…hay un-¿hay un bebe dentro de ella? En este momento un bebe crece dentro de ella…wow, esa es mucha información. Necesito un minuto" Hiccup respiraba como si acabara de correr un maratón, intentado controlar su respiración.

"Oh vamos, no es para tanto…No, espera, si lo es—embarazada a los 23 años, ¿imaginas eso?" Astrid había reído.

"Claro, imagino litros y litros de cafeína" Hiccup había hecho una señal con los dedos, "Seria como vivir con un pequeño Snotlout, la única diferencia es que Scott no se duerme cuando le cantas una canción de cuna"

"Sabes Hiccup, eres bueno evitando temas delicados con bromas" Ella le había dicho, dándole un pequeño apretón a su pierna.

"Claro, mis talentos incluyen evitar conversaciones difíciles y luego entristeciéndome por cosas que vi venir a dos kilómetros de distancia" Él le había sonreído, y Astrid estaba molesta por lo mucho que su sonrisa le quitaba lo enojada…si, eso no tenía sentido, y también la hacía enojar un poco.

"Idiota" Ella había dejado que se riera, pero no lo había dejado evitar la conversación. "Y tu…quieres, ehmm, ¿Quieres tener, tu sabes, hijos algún día?"

Uh, Astrid siempre imagino que _ella_ sería la que tendría miedo al compromiso, pero por la manera que Hiccup se había tensado era obvio que él estaba mucho mas aterrado

"….Okaaay, hijos, eh…supongo que…algún día, claro" Astrid había quitado la mano de su pierna y Hiccup inmediatamente la había tomado de vuelta, posesivamente dulce "no, no, no, no, espera, Astrid…" Hiccup había respirado, sabiendo completamente como calmar el fuego antes de que empezara.

"Respira" Ella le había ordenado.

"Hijos…" Hiccup tocio "la verdad es que…Si"

"¿Si…?" Astrid habia preguntado.

"Claro que quiero hijos, he querido hijos desde que tenía 17 años y tuve que cuidar a mi prima de 3 años y…Wow, mira, aparentemente _si_ apesto en esto" Hiccup se rio nerviosamente.

"Prueba y error, Haddock"

"Si…bueno, si amaría tener hijos, con-contigo…" Hiccup termino, feliz "algún día, no—no quiero apresurarte y—tu sabes, con la universidad y todo eso y…bueno, solo quiero que seas feliz…"

Hiccup se había visto algo asustado, esperando la reacción de ella como si lo significara todo.

Ella se había reído, y luego lo había besado y luego había reído más—porque de repente era un día demasiado hermoso como para no reír.

"Te amo, estúpido"

Él había tomado su mano y entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos, la acción más significativa que cualquier palabra.

* * *

Un año después, Hiccup y Astrid estaban acostados en la cama, acurrucados en comodidad, cubiertos por una capa de sudor tras sus últimas actividades, sintiéndose completamente satisfechos y felices. Las palabras magicas ahora dejaban la boca de Astrid con puntualidad de reloj, cada vez que cualquiera de los dos siquiera se despedía, un pequeño "Te amo" era mandado y archivado por ella—y aunque ciertamente era algo molesto, esto no significaba que ella estuviera enojada por lo mismo.

Hiccup la sorprendio, de nuevo.

Ella había esperado que la primera vez que él lo dijera fuera _sorprendente_ —como todo lo que hacía—ella se imaginaba fuegos artificiales sobre la torre Eiffel, ella se imaginaba que las palabras la dejarían sin aliento.

Lo habían hecho.

En la noche, en aquel pequeño departamento que compartían, relajándose en su cama mientras el sueño amenazaba con llevarla, Hiccup había inundado su rostro en su cabello—sus ojos brillaban aun en la habitación oscura—y le había hablado con una voz grave y cautivadora.

"Te amo, Oh dios Astrid, te amo"

Astrid había soltado un llanto que ni siquiera pudo controlar, levantando su cabeza y lanzando sus brazos sobre sus hombros—ella tenía razón, Hiccup siempre la sorprendía, de una forma u otra.

Ella no era una princesa, ella no necesitaba una confesión cursi para sentirse amada—ella se sintió amada desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, ella se sintió amada desde su _primer beso_.

Igualmente, el hecho de que lo dijera era suficiente para llenar su estómago de mariposas.

" _Por fin"_ Ella había gritado contra su pecho.

Pero al parecer, no era suficiente para Hiccup—él tenía que seguir empujando.

"Cásate conmigo"

Astrid lo había mirado como si estuviera demente, pero tras un solo instante ciego de duda en sus ojos, estos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

" _Si_ "

Y aun durante las noches gélidas en Boulder, Astrid nunca se sintió tan cálida.

 **Notas del autor: Solo un pequeño One-shot que tenía guardado por ahí en lo que le doy los toques finales al capítulo 3 AU del Camaro del 68 y termino el epilogo del mismo. Estoy trabajando en unas cuantas mini historias con cierta cantidad de angustia así como una que otra llena de cursilería que todos amamos, y—como siempre—estoy tomando notas de todos los que dejen peticiones y me manden mensajes privados, en este momento hay un AU de superhéroes así como uno de graduación en el horno, esperen por ellos.  
Hay 3 canciones en las que me puedo basar para escribir una historia:**

 **Hurricane, de Halsey.**

 **Sk8er boi de Avril Lavigne**

 **y Closer de The Chainsmokers.**

 **Ustedes decidan, las decisiones no son lo mio, tal vez por esto tuve una crisis existencial jugando Pokemon.**

 **Como siempre, me despido.**

 _ **HD.**_


	2. Chapter 5

**Relación de más de una noche.**

" **No me amenaces con pasar un buen rato"**

 **Brandon Urie, Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time.**

* * *

 **Donde una noche de fiesta termina de manera inesperada—con resultados sexuales—y una amistad es traída al borde de la rotura—con resultados sexuales.**

* * *

 _8:23 P.M. Astrid dijo:_ _¿Iras a la fiesta esta noche?_

 _Nunca he ido al bar de Tuff_

 _Escuche que tiene una gallina mascota_

 _8:24 P.M Hiccup dijo: __Claro, nos vemos ahí_

 _Heather irá_

 _Y si, trata a esa mascota como si fuera su hijo_

 _Quizá lo es_

 _8:24 P.M Astrid dijo:_ _espera_

 _Heather ira?_

 _Geniaaal_

 _8:25 P.M Hiccup dijo:_ _que pasa_

 _Heather te agrada_

 _tú me la presentaste_

 _8:25 P.M Astrid dijo:_ _meh_

 _Lleva alcohol_

 _Mucho alcohol_

 _Llevare a eret_

 _8:25 P.M Hiccup dijo:_ _la fiesta es en un bar As_

 _espera_

 _llevaras al sr músculos_

 _Genial_

 _8:27 P.M Astrid dijo:_ _no te agrada?_

 _8:27 P.M Hiccup dijo:_ _dios Astrid_

 _ya hablamos de esto_

 _nos vemos ahí_

* * *

Un par de horas después, Hiccup está entrando al bar que Tuffnut decidió abrir hace unas semanas, con Heather a su lado de manera casi relajante.

"No estoy segura, ¿y si no les agrado?" Heather le pregunto, jugando nerviosamente con la uña de su dedo meñique.

"Vamos Heather, les encantaras" Hiccup la calmo, poniendo una mano amiga sobre su hombro. "Además, Astrid estará ahí, tú conoces a Astrid"

Heather era una chica remotamente atractiva, su cabello negro suelto sobre sus hombros y sus ojos tan verdes como los de él mismo, una de las pocas chicas que él conocía que se veían tan bien en un vestido de fiesta como en pantalones deportivos después de 2 horas de gimnasio.

Hiccup la conoció en una fiesta de fraternidad hace unos meses, la única técnicamente-sobria persona en todo el edificio además de él mismo, y aunque _tal vez_ haya habido un poco de besuqueo nervioso durante las pláticas de Star Trek, la química romántica desapareció antes de poder llegar a la cama.

Pero la amistad que se desarrolló esa noche fue algo especial, Hiccup veía tanto de él mismo en ella que fue imposible que no le agradara, excepto por unos 30 centímetros de metal en su pierna y una licenciatura de ingeniería.

Y ahora, Hiccup les presentaría Heather a sus amigos, nada más—la chica de la fraternidad alfa conociendo a los chicos que han sido expulsados de otras fraternidades tantas veces que decidieron iniciar la suya propia.

Igualmente, no fue culpa de Hiccup aquella vez que incendio todo el edificio de los Gamma Sigma Phi, y tampoco fue culpa de Scott acostarse con la decana de los Kappa Sigma Delta y pues…Tuff hizo cosas muy feas con los novatos de la fraternidad cristiana.

Pero un par de cervezas importadas y la remodelación del viejo edificio al norte del campus fue todo lo que se necesitó para revivir la fraternidad mixta de los Alpha Phi.

Y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora Hiccup estaba a un par de semanas de mudarse definitivamente al edificio.

Las cosas iban bien, Hiccup se podría mudar del departamento de una habitación que estaba demasiado lejos de la universidad y podría estar más cerca tanto de sus amigos como del centro de la ciudad.

Todo estaba lleno sobre ruedas…bueno, casi todo.

Astrid, por otro lado…

Bueno, a Hiccup no le gustaba Eret desde la preparatoria cuando salía con Ruff y aun así intentaba meterse en los pantalones de todas las chicas de Berk—excluyendo a Astrid, por alguna razón—y ahora, en su último año de universidad, sigue sin gustarle. No importa lo mucho que insiste en llevarlo a partidos de futbol o a invitarlo junto con Ruffnut a que los tres hagan un trio, ugh.

El principal problema siendo que…bueno, a Hiccup puede haberle gustado Astrid _un poco_ más que en la escala de 'solo amigos', en la secundaria. Pero eso fue hace años y él supero el pequeño _crush_ durante su igualmente pequeño viaje de un año a Irlanda con su madre—al final, Astrid se mantuvo como su mejor amiga, su confidente.

Pero últimamente…

Blah.

Hiccup necesitaba una bebida, o diez.

Entrando al bar, muchas personas ya están festejando. Un par de chicos ebrios están jugando charadas en una mesa y unos cuantos jugadores de soccer están haciendo shots en la barra. La música folk sonando fuerte en el lugar, Tuffnut preparando tragos mientras Ruffnut la hace de mesera, probablemente entregando las bebidas a medio tomar.

"Ahora o nunca" Hiccup dice, y él y Heather comienzan a navegar entre la gente, universitarios ebrios, empleados de domingo y menores de edad con identificaciones falsas. Un tipo casi derrama su cerveza sobre Heather y ella le para el dedo, pero Hiccup solo se imagina como Astrid le habría tirado un par de dientes.

La pandilla está sentada en uno de los sillones del bar, Fishlegs parece estar…¿haciendo una tarea?, mientras que Snotlout toma acaloradamente de una botella de escoses.

Entonces él mira a Eret, imposible de ignorar con su enorme cuerpo en una camisa demasiado apretada (bastardo ingles) mientras que Astrid se siento al lado suyo, tan hermosa como siempre y—

Woah, ¡alto ahí! Recuerda tus votos de niño explorador, Hiccup Haddock tu prometiste que...él nunca fue niño explorador.

Astrid es hermosa, Hiccup lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo…pero ahora.

Wow.

Lleva puesta una falda corta color azul claro, pero las medias blancas abrazan sus piernas tanto que parece su segunda piel, seda sobre más seda. Su camiseta tiene un escote excesivo, pero este está completamente oculto por una camisa inferior que oculta sus modestos pechos, sus labios se ven rosas y su cabello está arreglado en una sencilla cola de caballo que de alguna manera ella hace ver cautivadora. Sus ojos azules brillan bajo la luz e incluso a unos metros de distancia Hiccup puede oler el aroma a lavanda de su piel.

Hiccup se abofetea sí mismo, y le toma unos segundos en darse cuenta que Heather lo está mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Déjame adivinar, _alguien_ de ahí, te gusta"

Hiccup traga una bocanada de saliva, intentando no sudar cuando lo atrapan con las manos en la masa "Claro, el tipo musculoso quitándose la camisa, ese me gusta"

"Si, tu sarcasmo ya no funciona conmigo, Haddock." Heather le sonríe " _Sabia_ que tenías algo por Astrid, en serio, eres tan obvio que me haces querer golpearte"

"Curioso, no es la primera vez que ser yo mismo hace que la gente quiera golpearme" Hiccup ríe nerviosamente, pero para al instante cuando se da cuenta lo que Heather dijo "¿A qué te refieres con obvio? Yo-yo no siento nada por Astrid, claro que no…"

Genial, ahora Heather lo está viendo con esa mirada de '¿En serio lo estas negando?'

"¿Intentas parecer honesto cuando aún no la dejas de mirar?"

Oh cierto, él no ha dejado de mirarla en todo este tiempo. Ella se habia reído de algo que Snot dijo y la forma en la que sonrió pareció iluminar toda la habitación.

Hiccup se encontró a si mismo incapaz de advertir la mirada, mirándola. Lo que es estúpido ya que él la habia visto _millones_ de veces, pero ella igualmente parecía mucho más madura, tanto que era un poco intimidante. Digo, claro, ella siempre ha sido linda, pero en un instante ella ya se habia convertido en alguien verdaderamente hermosa.

A veces, Astrid llega a visitarlo en el trabajo con una caja de pan sláinte hecha por ella misma—un pan dulce irlandés que a Hiccup le encanta y no puede comprar en américa—y ambos lo comen mientras bromean o pelean o simplemente charlan de asuntos triviales hasta que ya es noche.

Hiccup recuerda perder parte de su pierna hace en unos años en un accidente de auto. Sus recuerdos son sencillos, él estaba manejando rápidamente junto con Astrid por las calles de la ciudad mientras cantaban "Lose Yourself" a todo pulmón, entonces un conductor ebrio evito una señal de alto y de repente todo sabia a lo que sabe morder una cuchara.

Lo último que habia visto era a Astrid, herida y sangrando, pero gritándole frenéticamente que no se durmiera mientras un dolor insoportable aplastaba su pierna.

Después todo se habia vuelto negro.

Al despertar, lo primero que habia visto era una luz cegadora que lo hizo creer que era el cielo—pero solo era la luz blanca del hospital—además de una almohada suave en su cabeza y una mano aún más suave sosteniendo la suya. Astrid habia estado a su lado, dedos entrelazados en afectuosa significancia.

Oh, por un demonio.

¿A quién intenta engañar? Hiccup estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga, desde la pequeña cicatriz debajo del dedo gordo de su pie que se hizo una vez caminando en la playa hasta la punta de su cabello rubio, tan suave que Hiccup solo deseaba hundir su rostro en el e inhalar su esencia.

Astrid siempre ha sido una presencia en su vida desde que la conoció en aquel patio de juegos a los 4 años, cuando ambos pasaron por esa incomoda etapa en la secundaria, incluso cuando él estaba a un mundo de distancia—en Dublín—hasta el momento en que ella lo recibió con una pancarta con su nombre en el aeropuerto.

Hiccup la ama, no hay otra forma de verlo, la ama tanto que es casi patético.

Y ella está ahí, hermosa y soltera—al menos por el momento…

Una camarera pasa al lado suyo sosteniendo un plato con varias bebidas y Hiccup aprovecha para robar la más grande y bebérsela de un trago, el sabor a cerveza oscura inundando su boca mientras Heather lo mira raro.

"Necesitare unas cinco más de esas si quiero besar a Astrid"

Heather le sonrió pícaramente "Yo invito"

* * *

Astrid lo vio en cuanto entro al bar, su cabello cobrizo y su piel pecosa sobresaliendo entre la horda de jóvenes rubios de piel perfecta y ojos azules como los de ella, su caminata mucho menos torpe que cuando tenía dos pies.

Hiccup habia cambiado mucho con los años, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes y su pelo aún era tan grueso y molesto como el de su padre, pero ahí era donde terminaba todo lo que conservo de su infancia.

Habia crecido varias pulgadas en su viaje a Irlanda, además de que su rostro cambio tanto que a Astrid le habia tomado unos segundos darse cuenta que él atractivo muchacho que cargaba una maleta en su hombro y una jaula de gato en su mano era su amigo de la infancia.

Hiccup nunca habia tenido _brazos_.

Entonces ella habia salido de su transe y habia corrido a abrazarlo, y todo habia estado bien.

Excepto por lo obvio.

Astrid no puede negar que siempre sintió _algo_ por el chico, pero cualquier emoción más fuerte que pudo haber salido de ahí fue negada cuando Hiccup paso un buen rato fuera del país y Astrid se concentró en el glamour de la preparatoria, descubriendo muchas cosas durante esos días de llamadas por Skype y charlas por teléfono.

Descubrimiento #1: Tener novio es horrible.

Los chicos son demasiado _bruscos_ y tienen demasiados manos y demasiadas lenguas, siempre buscando una sola cosa, mirándola como si fuera un trozo de carne listo para ser comido. Su primer novio intento meter la mano bajo su falda durante la tercera cita y Astrid le habia doblado la muñeca hasta que escucho un crujido.

Eso solo la habia hecho extrañar a Hiccup más, los chicos van y vienen, pero Hiccup era…perpetuo, constante, una presencia que alegraba sus mañanas y la hacía feliz sin razón aparente.

Ella podía ver claramente como Hiccup la miraba, y a ella le gustaba. A ella le gustaba como sus ojos seguían su rostro por los pasillos de la escuela, o como sus pupilas se dilataban cada vez que ella llegaba a su casa con el pelo suelto.

De vez en cuando, ella lo atrapaba dibujándola en una de sus libretas secretas y ella se sentía sonrojar un poco más de lo adecuado.

Ella se sentía…como la mitad de algo más.

A veces, 1 más 1 se siente como 3, y Astrid podía sentirse que pertenecía a _alguien_ , no solo a algo.

Con Hiccup, cualquier casa se sentía como _hogar._

Fue…irónico—por no decir _horriblemente_ _exasperante_ —que mientras ella se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, Hiccup superaba los suyos al otro lado del mundo.

Cuando regresó de Irlanda, Astrid ya no sentía sus ojos seguirla a todos lados de la habitación—de hecho, ella se encontraba a _si misma_ viéndolo cada vez más—tampoco lo veía dibujándola tan seguido en sus libretas secretas, ya no tartamudeaba cuando hablaban y ya no se tensaba cuando ella lo abrazaba solo porque sí.

Pero bueno, al menos sus ojos seguían abriéndose como platos cada vez que ella soltaba su cabello—cabello que en estos momentos estaba acomodado en una cola de caballo.

"Oye" Eret le hablo al lado "¿Quién es la morena con la que tu novio viene?"

"Eret, estas ebrio, y Hiccup no es mi novio" Ella recordó por novena vez ese día.

"Si…nah, estoy seguro que lo es, ¿no te lo han informado?" Genial, ahora incluso _Eret_ fue contagiado por el sarcasmo de Hiccup.

Como, aparentemente, infecto a todo el grupo, con su humor y su sarcasmo y su afecto por cualquier animal que la impulso a adoptar aquella Pitbull gris que ahora descansa en su apartamento…bastardo irlandés.

Mitad irlandés.

Como sea.

"Esa es Heather" Astrid le dijo, pero la frialdad de su voz hizo que Eret levantara las cejas sobre su baso de cerveza negra "Y cállate" Ella se arrepiente de haberle contado a Eret sus emociones, se sentía raro tener un secreto que alguien supiera, pero que Hiccup desconociera.

"Oh… _Oh!_ Esa es la otra, ¿Y qué te hace pensar que están haciéndolo en el asiento de atrás?"

Astrid bufó "¿En el asiento de atrás? Esa debe ser la expresión más estúpida para 'sexo' que jamás he escuchado en mi vida"

"Olvidaste 'en el asiento de enfrente'"

Astrid soltó una carcajada y tomo un trago de su propia cerveza, lanzándole miradas furtivas a Hiccup de vez en cuando, el cual parecía tener una charla tensa con Heather.

Ella recuerda 'en el asiento de enfrente'. Ella recuerda cuando ambos conducían hacia la casa de Hiccup con dos pizzas y una cubeta de pollo en el asiento de atrás, cantando una canción de Eminem tan fuerte como se atrevían.

Ella recuerda el choque.

Un auto se estrelló directamente en el lateral del Charger negro que a él le gustaba manejar—en el lado en el que Hiccup manejaba—hundiéndose entre metal y engranaje hasta que _ella_ sintió el impacto, golpeando su cabeza contra la ventana y casi desmayándola.

Pero ella no se desmayó, su cuerpo dolía como si acabara de luchar contra un toro, pero ella _no se desmayó_. A su lado, Hiccup estaba mucho peor, una horrible herida en su frente y sangre saliendo de la comisura de su labio. Sus ojos rodando a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y luego regresando.

Pero debajo de su pantalón, en lugar del pie que se suponía debería estar en el freno, Astrid solo habia visto una extremidad amorfa y aplastada por metal, sangrando un rio.

Ella le habia gritado—que no se durmiera, que se mantuviera despierto, que pasara lo que pasara _él no cerrara los ojos_ —y en lo que fue el peor momento de su vida hasta la fecha, Hiccup la habia ignorado.

Ella aún recuerda como adelgazo varios kilos y como casi no durmió durante esas dos semanas en las que Hiccup estuvo atrapado en una cama de hospital. Ella recuerda caminar como zombi por los pasillos de la escuela, sin entusiasmo alguno bajo el miedo de que su persona favorita en todo el mundo podría dejarla en cualquier momento.

Astrid habia faltado tantos días a la escuela para estar al lado de la cama de hospital de Hiccup que casi pierde su beca, pero eso no la hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo de haber tenido la seguridad que Hiccup seguiría con ella.

Ella recuerda como fue capaz definir sus emociones por él cuando abrió los ojos y apretó su mano débilmente, mirándola con ojos verdes tan _vivos_ que la habían hecho llorar.

Ella lo amaba, probablemente siempre lo hizo. Ella sentía un amor tan fuerte por Hiccup Haddock que era estúpido y patético e irracional, pero era tan _verdadero_ que era intimidante.

Y ahora estaba ahí, seguro de sí mismo al lado de una belleza morena. Astrid sabía que Heather era una buena chica, similar a ella misma en más de una forma

"Oye Astrid, ¿has pensado en hacer un trio?"

" _¿Qué?_ "

"Hola, chicos" Hiccup se habia acercado en un momento, maldita sea la agilidad que adquirió durante rehabilitación. Snotlout dejo de beber y se levanto para abrazar a su primo y Fishlegs lo imito. Eret fue el siguiente, el cual estrujo la mano de Hiccup tensamente cuando esta se la ofreció—apariencias—mientras Heather saludaba al resto.

Al mirarla, Hiccup se tensó inmediatamente y ojeo el vaso de escoses de Snot, pero después de un instante se agacho y la saludo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Hey"

"Viniste" Astrid responde.

"No podía dejar a pobre Heather aquí sola con gente llena de testosterona y alcohol" Hiccup le contesta y Astrid se siente irritada al instante-

"¡Ese soy yo!" Snot aporta al otro lado de la mesa.

" _Callate Scott_ " Astrid y Hiccup dicen al mismo tiempo, mirándose con diversión un momento después.

Pero entonces, estúpido _estúpido_ Eret lanza un brazo sobre el hombro de Astrid aparentando romanticismo.

"Oye, Astrid, iré por otra bebida, ¿Quieres algo?"

Astrid grita internamente, cuando le pidió a Eret actuar más _familiar_ con ella, más que nada para intentar causar _alguna_ reacción de Hiccup, ella no se refería a esto en lo absoluto.

Hiccup parece congelado en su lugar. Cejas gruesas levantadas en silencioso asombro mientras la mano de Eret masajea su hombro.

Astrid mira la mesa, aun llena de bebidas a medio tomar y medio pollo parmesano que Fishlegs ordeno

Una parte de Astrid está satisfecha de la mirada en su rostro, pero la parte de ella que carece de falsedad y mezquindad le está gritando que tome el brazo de Eret y lo rompa.

Hiccup se ve como si lo acabaran de golpear en el estómago.

"Claro, sol-mira si-…tráeme una bomba Jeager" Mira tú, al parecer esos _shots_ de tequila que hizo con Ruff hace un rato en realidad hicieron un poco de efecto.

"A la orden" Eret responde, levantándose y pasando cerca de ella apropósito.

"¡Iré contigo!" Heather se apura a decir, dándole una palmada disimulada a Hiccup en la espalda que todos vieron "¿Boilermaker?"

"Que sean dos" Hiccup responde, sentándose al lado de Astrid.

"En un minuto" Heather dice antes de empezar a caminar hacia la barra al lado de Eret.

Lo que la deja con técnicamente a solas con un enigmático Hiccup Haddock y dos amigos extras, que están ahí mas como, bueno, como _extras_ que como miembros de la conversación.

Ella…ella no está suficientemente ebria para romper inhibiciones y besarlo, pero tampoco esta tan sobria como para tener esa conversación sana que debieron tener cuando el regreso de Irlanda hace _años_.

"Tú y Eret, ¿eh?" Hiccup le dice apenas al sentarse, sonrisa tensa y falsa en su rostro—casi burlona. "No perdiste el tiempo"

Pero bueno, ella está al menos 40% ebria. 40% Ebria Astrid también es Mala Astrid.

"Mira quien lo dice, ¿hace cuánto que conociste a Heather?"

"Suficiente"

"Dos meses"

"Tres"

"Estoy segura que fueron dos" Astrid le dice, haciendo una mueca y tomando un medio vaso de cerveza de la mesa, tomándolo a pecho. Hiccup la imita con un _shot_ de tequila que también reposaba ahí.

"No tienes que presumir, tú conoces a Eret desde hace años" Hiccup le dice, tono tan falsamente amigable que la hace querer llorar "Además sabes que detesto al sujeto"

"Si te molestaras en conocerlo, te agradaría" Astrid contesta, ofendida y enojada y triste y parcialmente ebria.

"¿Tengo que hacer un trio con él para 'conocerlo'?" Él le responde, jugando con un vaso de cerveza vacío "Conociéndote, diría que no"

Astrid hace una mueca y piensa si romper su nariz arruinaría su amistad, o a lo que esta podría evolucionar.

Él…él está herido, sospechas siendo confirmadas y planes siendo destruidos. Se siente como si cualquier futuro que pudo haber tenido con Astrid se está escapando como agua entre sus dedos.

Él no lo puede— _no quiere_ —aceptar.

"Míranos, Haddock, discutiendo como colegialas cuyo periodo paso a coincidir, buscando en la habitación cosas con las que golpearnos hasta la muerte" Astrid suelta una risa burlona.

"…Creo que ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo eso" Hiccup le responde, tomando otro trago de alcohol sin siquiera saborearlo.

"Silla, mesa, lampara, vaso, pie de Hiccup" Snotlout aporta al otro lado de la mesa e instantáneamente ambos Hiccup y Astrid lo fulminan con la mirada.

"Iré a ver por qué tardan tanto" Hiccup anuncia antes de intentar levantarse, pero su pierna mala se duerme y combinado con su rápida ebriedad hacen que casi se estrelle contra la mesa, levantándose torpemente.

Astrid inmediatamente siente ese instinto protector que tiene cuando está cerca de Hiccup despertar, levantando rápidamente y manteniendo su equilibrio incluso cuando la sangre se le va a la cabeza, sosteniendo a Hiccup de un brazo.

Hiccup la mira como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, y jala bruscamente su brazo del agarre de Astrid, enojado y consiente de lo estúpido que esta actuando.

"Puedo ir _solo_ " Él sisea a pesar de que lo único que quiere hacer es tomarla por la cintura y besarla.

Entonces comienza a caminar entre la multitud, derramando la cerveza de un sujeto sobre la chaqueta de otro y escapando antes de que la pelea comience.

Pero, en una esquina justo antes de llegar a la barra, él siente como alguien lo toma de su chaqueta y lo lanza contra la pared.

Es Astrid, genial…

Ella corrió hacia él en el momento en el que lo vio derramar la bebida de algún sujeto en la chaqueta de Dagur y los dientes empezaron a volar, arrinconándolo por la fuerza en una de las esquinas oscuras del bar.

"¡¿Puedes dejar de ser un idiota por 5 segundos?!" Ella le grito "Estas comportándote como Snot antes de que Ruff le diera aquel escarmiento"

Hiccup traga nerviosamente "¿También me enterraras vivo por 4 horas?"

"Si tienes suerte" Ella amenazo.

Dios, incluso amenazadora se veía hermosa.

Hiccup bajo la mirada, avergonzado.

Ella tenía razón, él…él estaba sobreactuando—y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía…él…

Bueno, él estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella y ella—por más que doliera—no le correspondía, ¿Pero esto significaba que él debía excluirla de su vida?

Eso era egoísta para todos, y una parte positiva de él le dice que habia una parte de él que aun podía superarla—que, de mantener emociones dentro de su pecho, estas se coagularían en algo venenoso.

Y eso no era una posibilidad.

"Lo siento" Él le contesta "No era mi intención ser…"

"Un idiota"

"Cierto, un idiota, no era mi intención ser un idiota contigo y con Eret"

Astrid suspiro, relajando su agarre en su chaqueta y mirando hacia el piso.

"Yo también lo siento, supongo que…he sido muy indecisa últimamente, también es mi culpa"

"No tienes que disculparte" Hiccup le dijo, atreviéndose a tocar su hombro "Yo fui el que comenzó a ser un idiota primero, me lo merecía"

"Claro…" Astrid le responde, sarcástica.

"Astrid" Hiccup la llama, sondando completamente serio "En serio, tu siempre has estado ahí para mí, cuando estuve en Irlanda, cuando tuve esa estúpida idea de construir un jet pack como proyecto de ciencias…incluso con…" Él mira hacia abajo, al lugar donde su pierna debía de estar, remplazada por metal e ingeniería.

"Digamos que fue la culpa de ambos, como aquella vez que explotamos el salón de ciencias" Ella le sonrió y Hiccup sintió su corazón empezar a latir incluso más rápido.

"No culpamos a los gemelos aquella vez?" Él le recuerda y ambos ríen nerviosa y honestamente.

"Tienes razón, mal ejemplo, lo siento"

Hay un silencio cómodo entre ellos y Hiccup decide que si hay una persona que merece saber la verdad, esa es Astrid.

"Entonces… ¿Quieres saberlo? Porque me he comportado como un idiota últimamente"

"Oh, Si, eh, claro…yo también te lo dire…"

"Está bien" Hiccup se apura a decir, preparándose para desnudar su corazón frente a la persona que más ama "Yo primero…"

"Respira" Astrid le aconseja, y eso solo lo hace quererla más.

"Supongo que…estaba- _estoy,_ estoy… ¿celoso?" Hiccup le revela y Astrid siente el aire escapar de sus pulmones "de Eret supongo…digamos que _tal vez_ planeaba…tú sabes, invitarte a salir durante Mardi Gras"

"Oh…" Astrid respira, demasiado sorprendida como para responderle algo coherente.

Invitarla a salir, Hiccup Haddock planeaba invitarla a salir…

Oh… _Oh…_

Astrid tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar y besarlo en ese instante.

"Si…pero, está bien" Hiccup se apura a decir y los deseos de besar solo aumentan "No quiero empezar algo, ehm-raro, y pues- tú tienes a Eret y yo…bueno yo _no_ tengo a Heather, pero tal vez ella quiera venir conmigo y no-yo quiero que todo…vaya, al parecer si soy horrible en esto" Él suelta una risa nerviosa y empieza a mover las muñecas agitadamente, pero Astrid solo puede pensar en cómo incluso actuando tan porte es capaz de cautivarla tanto.

"Entonces… ¿tú y Heather no?" Ella encuentra su voz, escondida en alguna parte bajo su corazón latente.

"No, oh dios no, ella solo es una amiga" Él responde y esta vez es Astrid la que suelta una risilla nerviosa.

"Sabes que Eret y yo no…somos _así_ , ¿verdad?" Astrid le pregunta

"…N-No, no puedo decir que-que sabía…" Hiccup tartamudea y Astrid suelta otra risilla, recordando mil veces en las que ella no supo ver las señales—pero ahora puede, y es más claro que el agua.

Astrid es muchas cosas, pero tímida no es una de ella. Cuando ella quiere algo, lo consigue. Y ella quiere a Hiccup Haddock más que a nada en el mundo.

Así que con una última risa decidida, Astrid lanza sus brazos sobre sus hombros y choca sus labios contra los suyos.

Hiccup se tensa por un momento, atónito ante lo que está pasando, pero solo dura un momento. Por qué entonces ella siente como sus labios—dulces y suaves—se mueven contra los suyos, posesivos y excitantes.

Entonces ella siente su lengua, chupando tentativamente su labio inferior y Astrid siente sus rodillas debilitarse y su agarre en sus hombros se hace más fuerte.

Alguien aplaude atrás de ella y Astrid voltea rápidamente, alcanzando a ver como Eret y Heather están haciendo alentando a la pareja con aplausos y chiflidos.

Hiccup aprovecha la oportunidad para atacar su cuello, dejando besos en su cuello que hace que sus mejillas ardan y pequeñas mordidas que la tienen moviéndose en su agarre, deseando más—sintiéndose pertenecida.

Hiccup muerde la piel sensible bajo su oreja y procede a tomar el lóbulo de la misma en sus labios—Astrid no logra sostener el gemido necesitado que escapa de su boca.

"Hiccup…" Ella gime, y no reconoce el tono pesado que escapa de su boca, pero se siente correcto.

"A-Astrid…" Él responde, pero entonces ambos se dan cuenta que ahora todo el bar los está mirando—Dagur incluso dejo de golpear al tipo con el que estaba peleando para mirarlos y acentuar con la cabeza suciamente.

"¡Ya era hora!" Astrid escucha a Ruffnut gritar al otro lado de la habitación y Hiccup suelta un quejido vergonzoso.

"Dime que no acabamos de besuquearnos frente a la cámara de Snot"

"Uh, te tengo malas noticias" Ella rie, demasiado feliz para importarle, ella golpeara a Snotlout luego, después de haberle quitado una copia del video para futuras ocaciones.

"¿Quieres irte de aquí?" Hiccup le pregunta, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. "Espera…estoy muy ebrio para conducir"

"Pide un Uber" Ella le ordena, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

* * *

Un par de minutos después, Hiccup y Astrid están entrando al apartamento, la estúpida puerta se negaba a abrir así que ella decidió patearla y romper el marco. ¿Qué importa? Ella la arreglara después.

Hiccup es…él es…

Su piel es suave y pecosa y ella nunca se sintió tan excitada, él huele a tinta y loción y a ese aroma de Hiccup que ella esta tan acostumbrada.

Él comienza a besarla antes de llegar a la cama, incluso mientras ella intenta quitarse esa estúpida falda que Ruff le aconsejo comprar para seducir a Hiccup.

…La falda no tiene nada que ver.

Hiccup la está besando en todos lados, dejando pequeños lugares en su piel que solo dejan su piel hirviendo y con ganas de más.

Ella jala a Hiccup hasta la cama, aprovechando la oportunidad para lanzar la falda azul al otro lado de la habitación, revelando medias blancas amarradas a un horriblemente aburrido par de ropa interior blanca.

¿Porque, o Porque no pudo haber usado panties lindas esa noche? O tal vez esa escandalosa tanga negra que Cami le habia regalado hace tanto tiempo y que ella ni siquiera se habia probado.

Pero a Hiccup no parece importarle, porque con un gruñido casi animal que ella nunca habia escuchado de él, Hiccup se lanza sobre ella, una mano sosteniéndola de la espalda baja mientras la otra toca su pierna tentativamente, labios de seda nunca alejándose de los de ella más que para la molesta necesidad de _respirar._

Hiccup comienza a desvestirse, lanzando su chaqueta al otro lado de la habitación y levantando su camisa de camuflaje sobre su pecho, ella lo ayuda solo para poder sentir más.

Astrid tenía razón, esto es un millón de veces mejor sin ropa.

Cálida piel que huele dulce en cada movimiento, las manos de Astrid comienzan a manosear su vientre y sus hombros con salvajería, mientras que Hiccup sigue dejando tentativos besos sobre su clavícula.

Los ojos de Hiccup están oscuros cuando el comienza a quitarse el pantalón, pero justo después de bajar por sus rodillas, él se detiene, tentativo ante algo tan delicado como su pie falso.

Astrid toma su mejilla y lleva su boca a la suya, dándole un largo y delicado beso, solo para después relajar su frente contra la de él.

"Hiccup" Ella le dice, voz llena de amor "¿Sabes que no me molesta? Verdad."

Hiccup se encoje de hombros.

"Hiccup" Astrid repite, dándole un par de palmadas en el muslo "Esta ahí cuando sucedió, lo vi mientras dormías, ¿Quién crees que te ayudo durante rehabilitación? No tienes que sentirte tan…secretito conmigo, puedes decirme lo que sea"

Hiccup pareció entender en ese momento, dándole una serie de pequeños besos en los labios, en la punta de la nariz, en ambas mejillas y en la frente.

"Okay" Él dijo y Astrid lo beso de nuevo.

Hiccup termino de quitarse el pantalón, incluyendo la prótesis y lanzando ambos al otro lado de la habitación. Astrid rápidamente lo imito y termino de desvestirse de la camisa con demasiado escote junto con la que iba debajo de esta, dejándolos a ambos vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior.

Hiccup se toma un minuto para verla, piel cremosa y pechos firmes escondidos bajo un brasier deportivo que lo hacían salivar. Tela fina abrazando sus caderas mientras Hiccup se da cuenta que hay una mancha húmeda en su ropa interior, Oh dios.

Él va a poder tocar todo eso.

Y Ella también lo mira, piel pecosa y músculos marcados, dedos largos y una clavícula que parece estar rogando ser mordida. Su aroma masculino y cautivador la distrae por un momento, pero entonces ella se percata de su miembro duro y dispuesto bajo su ropa interior.

Oh vaya que si esto está pasando.

Cansada, ella toma su brasier deportivo por las esquinas y lo levanta, tirándolo sin importancia sobre la cama mientras con la otra mano libera su pelo rubio de su cola de caballo.

Es más que satisfactorio cuando Hiccup hace un sonido como si se estuviera ahogando.

"Hiccup" ella gime, haciéndole un gesto a su cuerpo desnudo "¿planeas hacer algo?"

Hiccup se lanza sobre ella inmediatamente, y ella lo recibe con brazos abiertos, manos tocando su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras él roza su lengua contra la suya en un baile de lujuria.

Hiccup empieza a dejar besos sobre su barbilla, bajando a su cuello y siguiendo en su clavícula.

Cuando una de sus manos se eleva a tomar uno de sus pechos, ella no puede evitar el temblor que recorre su cuerpo.

Hiccup lo toca tentativamente, uno de sus pulgares rosa su pezón y Astrid gime por lo bajo—a Hiccup parece gustarle, porque sus labios empiezan a bajar al otro, apoderándose de su pezón rosa con labios preparados. Astrid suelta otro gemido, largo y hondo—Él lo toma como un impulso, dándole una pequeña mordida en la punta de su pezón y robándola de aliento.

"H-Hiccup…muevet-ee" Ella ruega.

"Hmmm-ghm" Hiccup responde, boca y mano ocupadas en sus pechos.

Pero entonces se mueve de nuevo, y aunque una mano nunca deja de jugar con su frente, él empieza a bajar. Dejando besos y chupetones en su estómago mientras se acerca más y más…

Una de sus manos empieza a escalar sobre su muslo, tocando piel suave hasta llegar a su verija.

Hiccup mira hacia arriba por un instante, rogándole permiso de manera muda, y Astrid no confía que su voz funcione correctamente, así que solo asiente mientras muerde su labio inferior.

Dos dedos tan, oh tan astutos pasan sobre su ropa interior, justo sobre su sexo—y Astrid no puede culpar el gemido que escapa de su boca.

Hiccup lo hace de nuevo y de nuevo, sus dedos comienzan a humedecerse con…con _ella_ , pero Astrid esta demasiada ahogada en placer como para importarle.

Tanto que ni se da cuenta cuando Hiccup se posa en sus codos y toma el elástico de su ropa interior, pero cuando lo hace, ella levanta su cadera y piernas de buena gana, dejando que Hiccup la prive de su última pieza de tela.

"Oh. _Oh wow_ " Hiccup dice, mirándola directamente, su vagina tan rosa y delicada y libidinosa, un triángulo de pelo rubio y brillante reposando sobre la misma…y honestamente, tal vez es _un poco_ vergonzoso, así que ella patea su brazo, ansiosa.

"Hiccup" Ella le dice "Has algo, _por favor_ " Y el tono necesitado suena correcto.

Hiccup sonríe esa sonrisa torcida que Astrid tanto adora "Como mi lady ordene"

Y entonces, con solo un poco de hesitación, Hiccup pasa su lengua sobre ella.

"¡H-Hiccup!" Ella grita, despertando a los vecinos.

Así que él lo hace de nuevo, pasando su lengua una, dos, tres veces más sobre su centro antes de traer una de sus manos arriba y lentamente insertando dos dedos dentro de ella.

Los gemidos de Astrid se sienten como música para sus oídos, consecuentemente Hiccup baja sus propios boxers y comienza a tocarse el mismo, bombeando su miembro con largas jaladas que lo tienen deseando más.

Su lengua pasa fuertemente sobre su clítoris y las manos de Astrid se transforman en garras en su cuero cabelludo.

"¡Ahí!" Astrid le grita " _Ahí ahí ahí ahí_ "

Hiccup hace lo mismo, atrapando el pequeño culto entre sus labios y _chupando,_ todo esto mientras sus dedos siguen trabajando dentro de ella, entrando y saliedo yhaciendo que Astrid grite y llore y se retuerza en placer ciego.

"H-Hiccup, Hiccup, Oh dios…n-no pares, sigue, ¡ _Hiccup!_ "

Entonces él la siente inmediatamente tensarse y _apretarse_ , humedad escapando de su sexo sin su permiso, pero Hiccup la atrapa toda, lamiendo y besando y pasando su boca por lugares con los que antes solo habia soñado.

Ella dijo su nombre.

Hiccup se eleva y la besa despacio, dejando que calme su respiración y calme su sensibilidad mientras él hace todo lo posible para calmar su deseo carnal de _tomarla_ en ese instante.

"Te amo" Astrid le dice entre jadeos de aire "Dios, te amo tanto…Hiccup"

Demasiadas emociones como para analizarlas se hacen presentes en Hiccup, pero si de una está segura es de que él solo puede responderle de una manera.

"Yo también, Oh A-Astrid, te amo…En serio, todo el mundo lo puede ver, debo delatarme a mí mismo al menos veinte veces cada día, nunca soy tan torpe como cuando estoy contigo…e-es algo patético, de hecho"

Astrid sigue jadeando por aire, pero logra soltar una risa espumosa.

"Está bien" Ella sonríe, tomando su rostro en sus manos y dándole un beso profundo, lengua rosando contra la suya y saboreándose a _ella misma_ en él. "E-está bien, me gusta patético"

Hiccup la abraza, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello y saboreando la fragancia a lavanda.

"Aun te deseo" Él le confesa, Astrid levanta sus piernas sobre su cintura y rodea su abdomen con sus brazos, presionando sus pezones erectos contra su pecho.

"Entonces tómame" Ella le susurra al oído y sonríe cuando el gime.

Meses después, ambos tendrían sus propias reservaciones al hablar del uso de condón esa noche, pero en ese instante, a ninguno de los dos le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Hiccup se separó de ella, tomando su miembro en una mano y guiándolo sobre ella.

Ella lo veía con ojos oscuros y entre cerrados, mordiendo sus labios en excitante anticipación. Su pene tocándola, ella se sentía tan…sensible, como si un solo movimiento la acabaría, sudor acumulándose en su cuello y su centro mismo parecía _palpitar_ como un corazón.

Hiccup la miraba como si fuera todo.

"Te amo" Fue lo último que dijo.

Entonces él _empujo_ y ambos dejaron salir un juego de gemidos gemelos, Astrid apretó sus piernas en su espalda y su miembro entro más y más dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir tan _llena_ y tan saciada y con ganas de tanto más.

Pero por el momento, ella sentía a su amor dentro de ella, donde pertenecía.

"¿E-estas bien, Astrid?" Hiccup le pregunto, intentando no soltar un llanto de placer—y fallando.

"H-Hiccup, muévete, no-no te preocupes" Ella podía sentirlo, duro donde ella era suave—caliente y palpitando dentro de ella.

Hiccup comienza a moverse, lentamente al principio, estableciendo un ritmo incluso cuando lo único que quiere es tomarla y nunca dejarla ir.

Astrid…ella puede sentir cada vez que hace el más pequeño de los movimientos, sus pechos se sienten ardientes y pesados cada vez que tallan contra su frente y durante un momento atrevido ella baja una mana y agarra su trasero, haciendo que él de un salto y entre dentro de ella en sucesión, una, dos, tres veces.

Hiccup para un momento, tal vez para disculparse, pero para entonces todo el cuerpo de Astrid es jalea.

"¡Mas!" Ella grita, entre un gemido y un llanto "¡Mas fuerte!"

Hiccup concede, lleno cada vez más rápido. Entrando y saliendo dentro de ella en un transe de placer, sus gemidos música para sus oídos, su cabello rubio desparramado por el lecho mientras el se agacha y muerde uno de sus pechos.

Astrid también está tocándose, masajeando la parte de _ella_ que no está completamente consumida por Hiccup, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él hasta que sus huesos púbicos chochan y ella grita, manoseando uno de sus propios pechos casi salvajemente—esto solo impulsándolo más.

Él…él se está acercando, lo puede sentir en la punta de los dedos de sus pies, en ese sentimiento a acero derretido en su cuerpo.

"A-Astrid" El respira, solo porque si, demasiado cautivado con la forma en la que Astrid se toca a sí misma, intentando mirándolo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos ruedan a la parte de atrás de su cabeza en placer.

Hiccup tampoco parece ser menos, su rostro desfigurado en una mueca de placer, cada tanto abriendo sus ojos para verla, antes de volver a cerrarlos cuando Astrid lo aprieta más dentro de ella.

Ella le está dando placer, están complaciendo placer. Oh dios.

En cuando ese pensamiento se registra en su mente, Astrid se siente a si misma irse, tensándose sobre si misma mientras sus piernas lo aprietan contra ella, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda y un grito descontrolado escapando de sus labios mientras ella alcanza su climax.

No hay nada que lo detenga después, Hiccup siente como Astrid lo sostiene dentro de ella misma con fuerza, y él siente un placer inigualable, dejándose ir a sí mismo, él se vacía dentro de ella. Inhibiciones olvidadas mientras el boquea su cuello, dejando una gran marca roja justo donde su clavícula se une a su hombro.

Mil años después, o tal vez solo unos segundos—ninguno de los dos está seguros—ellos comienzan a moverse, Hiccup intenta levantarse, pero sus brazos tiemblan como hojas de otoño y las piernas de Astrid luchan por no separarse de él.

"Quédate" Ella le pide, y ambos sueltan un suspiro triste cuando las piernas de Astrid fallan y lo suelta, haciendo que Hiccup deslice reblandeciente miembro fuera de ella.

Hiccup da la vuelta y la abraza, sintiéndose más que feliz que nunca en la vida. Sí, hay un poco de alcohol en la cabeza de ambos y si, Hiccup _tal vez_ haya olvidado usar protección, pero por el momento, lo único que le importa es el cuerpo de Astrid que él rodea con sus brazos. Su respiración irregular, su cabello rubio haciendo cosquillas en su mejilla, sus piernas cremosas entrelazadas con la suya.

"Te amo" Él repitió, y Astrid pego su rostro en su pecho, dejando que su respiración y su corazón latente fueran las únicas respuestas que el necesitara.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban durmiendo el sueño de los agotados, felices y más llenos de paz que nunca en la vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la luz del sol entrando por la ventana fue lo primero que despertó a Astrid, y al instante que se dio cuenta del brazo posado en su cintura un millón de imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a ella.

Hiccup y ella, discutiendo en un bar.

Ambos, reconciliándose, ella besándolo…Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron en el departamento de Hiccup…

Ella recuerda hasta el más pequeño gemido. Desde el momento en el que cayeron dormidos hasta cada sonido que ella hacia cuando él la… _probo_ , ahogándose entre sus muslos.

Vaya, vaya. Haddock, te estabas aguantando.

Ella dio un largo bostezo, las lágrimas que esto trajo a sus ojos ayudando a despertarla más, lo cual la hizo _mucho_ más consiente del nivel de nudismo en el que ambos se encontraban, Uh-uh.

Hiccup se movió en su sueño, uno de sus brazos nunca dejando su piel mientras el murmuraba en sus sueños.

"Astrid…" Él dijo, aun dormido. Y Astrid sintió sus mejillas empezar a arder.

Ella no quería despertarlo, pero el deber llamaba y Hiccup le habia comentado hace tiempo que los lunes sus clases comenzaban más temprano.

...Era lunes, ¿verdad?

"Hiccup" Ella lo llamo, no reacción "¡Hiccup!" Ella intento un poco más fuerte, logrando que Hiccup gruñera y empezara a abrir ojos cansados.

"Hmm… ¿Astrid?" Él pregunta habitantemente. "Anoche…no fue un sueño" Él sonríe, un sol de labios dulces amaneciendo.

"Nope" Ella responde, agachándose y dándole un beso en la nariz "¿Quieres desayunar?"

Hiccup hace una mueca, pero la sonrisa honesta nunca deja su rostro "Vamos, es tu departamento, al menos déjame hacer los panqueques"

A esto, Astrid levanta una ceja.

"¿De que hablas, tonto?" Ella le da un golpecito en la frente "Este es tu departamento"

Hiccup la imita "…No, estoy seguro que mi cama no es de este tamaño, además mis sabanas tienen dragone-negras, mis sabanas son negras… ¿y donde esta Toothless?"

Oh dios, tiene razón, el gato que Hiccup tiene es mitad mascota mitad despertador natural, él nunca los habría dejado dormir hasta tarde…

"Hiccup…no te quiero asustar, pero-eh, este tampoco es mi departamento…"

"Uh-oh…Em, Astrid, recuerdas que no podías abrir la-la puerta anoche, asi que la…¿tiraste?"

"Uh-oh..."

"Si…"

"¿Me estas diciendo que hicimos…y en un departamento ajeno y-Oh cielos,"

"Lo sé" Ahora Hiccup está empezando a sudar cada vez más.

"deberíamos irnos, _ya ya ya ya_ "

"¿Vamos a Applebees por desayuno?" Hiccup le pregunta mientras intenta acomodar su ropa interior rápidamente.

"Claro" Astrid responde, poniéndose su brasier deportivo previamente desechado la noche anterior "Por cierto, Hiccup"

"Hmm?"

"Te amo"

Es una gran satisfacción cuando Hiccup se levanta rápidamente, se olvida que no trae su prótesis puesta y se cae de rostro sobre el departamento en el que irrumpieron.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Extras:**

 _12:24 P.M Eret dijo_ _: hola, tu eres la chica de anoche?_

 _Heather algo_

 _contesta por favor_

 _12:26 P.M Heather dijo: __Heather Oswald_

 _Soy yo_

 _Emm_

 _¿Quién eres?_

 _Lo siento no recuerdo mucho de anoche_

 _12:26 P.M Eret dijo:_ _soy el tipo de anoche en el bar_

 _Seguías llamándome Jon Nieve_

 _Oye_

 _No sé qué paso anoche después de que Astrid se fuera con Hiccup_

 _Pero desperté esta mañana usando ropa interior de mujer_

 _De mujer fácil_

 _es_ _lencería_

 _¿Tienes idea de por qué?_

 _En serio, estoy enloqueciendo aquí_

 _Contesta_

 _Dios_

 _12:32 P.M Heather dijo:_ _perdón_

 _Alguien mando una pizza a mi dpto._

 _Raro_

 _Dormimos juntos anoche verdad?_

 _12:32 P.M Eret dijo: __Creo que si_

 _Solo recuerdo muchos tragos_

 _Creo que Tuff nos preparó algo raro_

 _Asuntos más importantes_

 _Llevo puesta ropa interior de mujer_

 _12:33 P.M Heather dijo:_ _No_

 _Espera_

 _Oh dios_

 _12:33 P.M Eret dijo:_ _déjame adivinar_

 _Llevas puesta mi ropa interior_

 _12:34 P.M Heather dijo: __no_

 _Es de mujer_

 _Pero no es la que llevaba anoche_

 _12:34 P.M Eret dijo:_ _alguien remplazo mi tarjeta de crédito_

 _Por una tarjeta de regalo de Sears_

 _12:34 P.M Heather dijo:_ _dios_

 _Que paso anoche?_

 _Este ni siquiera es mi celular_

 _Encontré ropa interior en mi bolsillo_

 _Creo que es tuya_

 _12:34 P.M Eret dijo:_ _dios_

 _Necesito abrir una ventana_

 _12:34 P.M Heather dijo: __Encontré una tarjeta de crédito enredada en la ropa interior, creo que es tuya_

 _Además_

 _Hay alguien en mi dpto._

 _Creo que no es mi departamento_

 _Eres tu?_

 _12:35 P.M Eret dijo:_ _no_

 _Yo estoy en_

 _Mierda_

 _Donde estoy?_

 _Creo que estoy en el barrio chino_

 _12:35 P.M Heather dijo_ _: eret_

 _No tenemos barrio chino_

 _12:35 P.M Eret dijo:_ _aquí sigue siendo de noche_

 _oh dios_

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Primer intento con algo de** _ **smut**_ **en el fic, un pequeño one-shot que prepare especialmente para esto.**

 **Supongo que necesito ver como reacción al smut, ya que la siguiente parte del universo del Camaro de 68' obviamente tiene una buena cantidad de necesario smut (que aún no escribo) pero primero necesito testear el suelo, ver cómo son recibido por ustedes.**

 **Hay un par de one-shots en el horno, esperando más reviews para salir. Pero siempre estaré dispuesto a tomar peticiones tanto en forma de reviews como de PM**

 _ **evlR:**_ _ **el au del Camaro del 68' seguirá un rato, al menos uno o**_ _ **dos capítulos más antes del epilogo, siendo que deseo mantener las historias de este fic con menos de 10-15k palabras cada una, y no te preocupes, pronto sabrás que sucede en la fabulosa cita Hiccstrid, spoiler: muchos gritos**_

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 _ **HD.**_


	3. Chapter 6

" **Nadie te lastimara, mi amor. Yo te daré todo mi amor. Nadie importa tanto como tú"**

 **Clean Bandit – Rockabye**

* * *

 _ **Universo Canónico.**_ _Primer Drabble del fic. 743 palabras._

* * *

Es…es tan pequeña.

Eso es lo primero en lo que Astrid puede pensar—la fatiga y el insoportable cansancio y el _dolor_ bañándola a montones—aun cuando su mente se siente como si pudiera caer en el entierro de los sueños en cualquier momento.

Ella estaba sudada y cansada y sangrando—pero tan increíblemente contenta que en cualquier momento podría soltarse a llorar.

Y cuando Phlegma le ofreció ese pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas de seda traídas del continente, Astrid inmediatamente comenzó a levantar brazos débiles que nunca se sintieron tan _pesados_ , todo con tal de sostenerla.

Ella…bueno, ella era una _ella_ y ella estaba _viva_ y moviendo ojos grandes, hermosos y azules, buscando su rostro.

"Es una niña" Phlegma le habia anunciado antes de salir a buscar a Hiccup inmediatamente, el cual probablemente estaba en algún lugar teniendo una ruptura nerviosa con Toothless.

Con dedos diminutos y torpes, la beba comenzó a buscarla, tocando su rostro—aprendiendo las facciones de su madre, dándole un pequeño jalón en su mejilla…

Ella…Oh Dioses.

Astrid se sintió a si misma enamorarse una vez más con solo verla.

"Es perfecta" Astrid no puede evitar las lágrimas, escapando de sus ojos sin que ella se molestara siquiera en intentar contenerlas. Que la vieran llorar, ¿que importaba? —ella nunca se sintió tan llena de felicidad.

Ella es _tan_ pequeña…tan rosa, tan hermosa. Pequeñas pecas bañando sus mejillas y ojos tan azules como los de Astrid, pero la forma de los mismos, así como su tono de piel son todo Hiccup.

Apenas acababa de nacer, y ya la habia llenado con más orgullo que el que jamás hubiera sentido en su vida.

Ya no está llorando—habia llorado al salir—pero ahora solo estaba soltando pequeñas risas que no ayudaban a Astrid a aguantar el llanto en lo más mínimo—ella nunca habia escuchado un ruido más maravilloso que la primera risa de su hija.

Su _hija._ Dioses en Asgard, ella es una _madre_. Ella, Astrid.

Y se siente tan _correcto_. El remolino de emociones que experimento al darse cuenta de su embarazo parecía inexistente, ahora lo único que puede sentir es tanto amor que parece imposible.

¿Y cómo pueden culparla? Ella y Hiccup tomaron partes de ellos mismos para crearla—Astrid está sosteniendo el fruto de un amor tan consistente y mutuo que siente su pecho sobrecargarse de emociones, escapando en forma de un suspiro que se transforma en un gemido.

Ella les hace un innegable rezo a los dioses, rogándoles protección y felicidad y una vida plena y larga—ofreciéndoles como pago cualquier cosa que pidieran, ella lo valía—ella valía _todo_.

Astrid suelta un sollozo particularmente fuerte y besa a su hija en la cabeza por primera vez, justo debajo de la pequeña mata de cabello rubio con puntas rojas que adorna su corona.

Ella aun no tenía nombre, Astrid decidió esperar a descubrir su género para poder nombrarla y Hiccup accedió de buena gana...aunque probablemente la decisión habia sido un poco influenciada por el hecho de que Hiccup no era tan tonto como desafiar a Astrid, mucho menos a Astrid _embarazada_.

Astrid mira a su alrededor.

Para ella, la casa Haddock se habia convertido en un "hogar" con el paso de los años, pero este lugar sería el escenario donde su hija crecería, las paredes de madera, las ventanas y las puertas se convertirían en marcas en la vida de ella. Ella crecería dentro de las mismas, ella asaria castañas en el fuego de la chimenea y dormiría pacíficamente en una de las camas y jugaría en el piso con juguetes que su padre le construiría. Ella entrenaría a su propio dragón y afilaría su primera hacha dentro de esta casa.

Y Astrid estaría ahí, ella lo jura. Su bebe y los dioses como testigos. Astrid mataría por ella de ser necesario—ya lo habia hecho, en realidad—la protegería de todo mal y le enseñaría como caminar, correr y _volar_ por sí misma.

Ella nació durante un amanecer. Eclipsando la misma salida del sol con una hermosura casi divina

Dagny…se escucha apropiado—Dagny Haddock—casi tan perfecto como ella.

En unos minutos, Hiccup entrará por la puerta de la casa y Dagny conocerá a su padre—pero durante ese instante, Astrid puede saborear el sentimiento, su pequeña hija envuelta en sus brazos por primera vez.

Ella tuvo tanto miedo por tanto tiempo de este momento, pero ahora…

Dagny suelta un húmedo bostezo, y Astrid se da cuenta que todo estará bien.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 _Dagny* significa_ _ **"Inicio de un nuevo día"**_ _en Nórdico Antiguo, así como Astrid significa_ _ **"Belleza Divina"**_

 **Notas del Autor: Primer drabble del fic, solo porque estaba algo inspirado y no tenía nada que hacer—además de que no quería subir ninguno de los One-shots que ya tengo escritos por el momento. Aprovecho para decir que la mayoria de los fics o drabbles que escribiré en el universo canónico seran en _este_ universo, es decir, en esta linea temporal. **

**evlR:** **Tus reviews me dan vida, gracias.**

 **Cathrina Frankenstein:** **me alegra que mis intentos de escenas graciosas te hayan hecho reir y que el smut (o lemon, como prefieras llamarle) te haya gustado de igual manera, como alguien que prácticamente apenas comenzó a leer historias en español, se me hace un poco incomodo leer sexo explicito en español, imagina escribirlo. Y si, supongo que le falle un poco al personaje de Heather (y en parte al de Eret) debí haberles dado más relevancia en la historia como, bueno, como personajes de la misma, no como un impulso para el Hiccstrid, pero gracias por tu critica, se aprecia mucho como referencia para futuras historias.**

 **takamina24:** **Gracias por tu review!**

 **Seguiré trabajando en la parte… ¿4? Del universo del Camaro del 68, el cual estará listo dentro de poco, espérenlo. Después de que este termine la siguiente "mini-historia" principal estará relacionada con Carreras Callejeras.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 _ **HD.**_


	4. Chapter 8

" **Estoy pensando cómo la gente se enamore de formas misteriosas"**

 **Thinking Out Loud, Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

 _ **Universo Canónico.**_ Segundo drabble del fic, 1509 palabras.

* * *

Astrid se levantó en la madrugada.

El siguiente día seria largo, una nueva isla habia sido encontrada en el archipiélago vikingo y como siempre Hiccup estaba más que emocionado como asustado por ir a explorarla, y que su esposa y general estuviera a su lado cuando sucediera era una regla no-escrita que todos seguían de manera obvia.

Así que Astrid habia dormido desde temprano y Hiccup la habia imitado, acostando a Dagny un poco después de que el sol se ocultara mientras que Toothless aprovechaba la oportunidad para reposar alas cansadas después de un largo día de liderazgo en Berk.

Pero un par de horas después, Astrid se levantó de la cama cuando intento buscar calidez en Hiccup, pero no habia nadie en la cama junto a ella.

Con ojos cansados, ella se levantó de su lecho y miro por la ventana, aun habia gente afuera y uno que otro Terrible Terror aun corría por la plaza perseguido por uno de los bebes de Stormfly, así que probablemente no habia dormido más que un par de horas antes de ser levantada por la falta de Hiccup.

Ella nunca supo cuando se volvió tan suave, tal vez fue cuando se hizo amiga de Hiccup, o cuando se hizo su novia, o tal vez cuando se hizo su esposa—definitivamente se hizo la madre de su hija—pero parecía mucho trabajo dejar de serlo.

Sosteniendo una de las sabanas sobre su camisón, Astrid camino automáticamente hacia la habitación donde Dagny dormía, la niña de 4 años apenas habia accedido a dormir sola y aunque la vida sexual de sus padres lo agradecía, lo cierto es que a veces ambos solo querían levantarse e irse a acurrucar con su pequeño retoño.

Las velas de la habitación de su hija estaban encendidas y la puerta estaba medio abierta, así que Astrid se acercó a la misma solo para ser detenida por cuando empezó a escuchar voces, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta y espiando.

"…Y entonces la princesa valkiria se hizo amiga del dragón, y juntos volaron a salvar al tonto herrero que pensó que podía pelear con todo ese ejército" Hiccup terminó y Astrid sintió su expresión cambiarse por una sonrisa cariñosa.

"¿Y entonces que paso, Papi?" Dagny le preguntó, voz infantil y adorable mientras reposaba sobre el regazo de Hiccup, el cual ni siquiera llevaba su prótesis puesta en segura comodidad.

Astrid recordaba cuando su prótesis le molestaba, como era un obvio recordatorio de tiempos más difíciles, antes de que tuvieran esa charla en su cueva, ahora todo era sonrisas y comodidad.

Hiccup le pedido su mano en el mismo lugar.

"Tendrás que escucharlo mañana, princesa, porque es hora de dormir…"

"No quiero" Dagny hizo un puchero, hinchando sus rosas mejillas y dándole un puñetazo en la rodilla, los ojos de Hiccup se suavizaron y la besó en la frente. "Aun no tengo sueño"

Astrid sintió su instinto materno patear y necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr y abrazarla.

"Eres igual a tu mamá, no puedo contigo" Hiccup le dijo, riendo y lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Astrid lo escuchara, abrazándola. Dagny levanto las cejas y considero por un momento, antes de hablar.

"¿Papi?"

"¿Si, cariño?"

"¿Siempre quisiste a mami?" Ella le preguntó y Hiccup sonrió esa sonrisa torcida que a Astrid le encantaba.

Él beso la corona de su hija una vez más antes de acomodarla de nuevo sobre su regazo y tomar su pequeña mano con la suya.

"Yo siempre quise a tu mami, bebe" Hiccup le dijo "Aunque al principio yo en serio _no_ le gustaba"

"¿Qué?" Dagny le pregunto, ojos grandes e inocentes mirándolo con confusión "¿No le gustabas a Mami? ¿Era papi malo? ¿Mami te odiaba?"

Astrid sintió un pequeño piquete en su corazón que nunca desaparecería, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que ella le habia ignorado y gritado por ser él mismo.

Juntos habían luchado contra más que un rival, Dagur, Viggo, Drago…pero para ella, uno de sus peores enemigos siempre seria la Astrid que habia antagonizado a Hiccup, la que le habia gritado que eligiera un bando en aquella tarde de entrenamiento, como si fuera un traidor.

Hiccup la habia perdonado—a pesar de siempre clamar que no habia nada que perdonar—pero Astrid probablemente nunca se perdonaría a sí misma.

Pero por los dioses que ella estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida compensándoselo.

Hiccup rio. Y rio un poco más cuando esto enojo a Dagny y le dio otro puñetazo en la pierna con un pequeño puño demasiado tierno como para tomarlo en serio.

"Era un desastre, solía romper cosas y nunca limpiarlas, y tu mami y tus tíos lo hacían," Los ojos de Dagny, esferas azules e inocentes lo miraban con admiración mal posicionada "pero no, eso no significaba que no me quisieran, y aunque no era muy cercano a ellos, yo también los quería" Hiccup acepto, y Astrid sintió otra briza del aire puro que causo un amor de una vida.

"¿Mamá te enamoro, Papi?" Dagny le pregunto de nuevo y tanto ella como Hiccup se sonrojaron inmediatamente, sintiéndose atrapados incluso por su pequeña hija.

"Si, cariño"

"¿Cómo?" Ahora se estaba mordiendo el pulgar y era más que obvio que Hiccup no podría resistirse.

Ella no podría.

"Bueno…eh, bueno, tu mami siempre-ella solía…" Era sorprendente como incluso la pequeña niña podía traer esa parte de Hiccup que únicamente ella veía estos días. Hiccup suspiró y sonrió, acariciando su frente y quitando un mecho rubio de la misma. "Tu mami siempre fue la mejor, en el suelo con un hacha o en el mar con un remo o en el cielo sobre Stormfly, y eso me encantaba de ella…pero el día que supe que esta era la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida fue cuando—y estas dormida, genial…" En efecto, los ojos de Dagny se habían cerrado a media anécdota, dejándolo felizmente aliviado, pero sus ojos parpadeos se estaban volviendo más largos, así que él también tenía sueño.

Hiccup acomodo a su hija en la cama, lanzando sobre ella las pieles que la cubrían y alcanzándole el pequeño peluche de un Furia Nocturna que él mismo le habia confeccionado, dándole un último beso en la frente antes de susurrarle.

"Te lo diré mañana, princesa"

Astrid se permitió ahogarse con la imagen, su esposo mirando a su hija como Astrid sabía que ella misma la miraba, como si importara el mundo entero—y lo hacía, ella lo valía todo.

Dagny era tan hiperactiva cuando estaba despierta, moviéndose de un lado a otro e incapaz de estar quieta por más de unos minutos—justo como su padre—verla tan tranquila, tan pacifica con su cabello rubio y su pequeña nariz y la forma en la que apretaba sus cobijas como si las fuera a exprimir de alguna manera…

Astrid tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no entrar a la habitación y abrazarla, este momento era de Hiccup.

Después de un largo momento, Hiccup uso el bastón que usaba alrededor de la casa cuando no llevaba su prótesis para levantarse de la cama, irguiéndose sobre sí mismo y caminando hasta la puerta.

Donde apenas abrirla, Astrid se encontró con él, acomodando su brazo en su cintura y ayudándolo a estar de pie, Hiccup le sonrió afectuosamente y Astrid sintió mariposas en su estómago, aún tan cálidas y frenéticas como el día en el que la llevo al primer vuelo de su vida.

Pasarían los años y Astrid estaba segura que nunca olvidaría ese vuelo, cada segundo grabado en su mente con martillo y buril.

"¿Estaba escuchando?" Hiccup le pregunto, acariciando su mejilla con su nariz y dejándole un beso en el cuello.

"Cada palabra" Ella le respondió, ambos caminando hacia su habitación. Hiccup rio y le siguió el paso de buena gana, llegando a su habitación rápidamente antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

"¿Quieres escuchar cuando-"Hiccup comenzó, pero Astrid lo interrumpió con un beso. Intentando transmitir todas sus emociones, todo su amor hacia él—y quedándose corta.

¿Cómo le haces saber a una persona que la amas _tanto_? ¿Qué su vida es tanto para ella que, si dejara de existir, todos los colores se verían más grises?

"Puedes decirme mañana" Ella le susurro, y Hiccup sonrió otra vez.

Astrid recuerda miles de mañanas despertando antes de que el sol saliera, entrenando por horas sin siquiera saber si alguna vez tanto esfuerzo daría frutos, con el miedo de que un ataque sorpresa acabaría con lo poco que tenía. Ahora su vida son dragones y familia y _felicidad_.

Hiccup puso una mano en su nuca y la atrajo hacia él, profundizando el beso mientras Astrid los dedos de los pies de Astrid se apretaban subconscientemente. Robándola de pensamiento.

Dagny estaba dormida y el resto de la noche, solo serían ellos dos…

Bueno…

Una de las manos de Astrid se levantó hasta posar sobre su vientre, pensando en el pequeño polizón que crecía lentamente ahí, esperando a conocerlos.

Mañana, le diría mañana.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Pequeño drabble porque no tengo nada que hacer y aun no quiero subir el epilogo del Camaro del 68. Cambie el nombre del fic, puesto que el nombre originalmente sería** _ **muy**_ **significativo en el penúltimo capítulo, pero pensándolo bien el impacto emocional no es tanto. Ya veré como me encargo del resto. ¡Como sea, esperare a que las reviews suban un poco antes de subir el epilogo del Camaro, gracias por leer y lo siento por la tardanza! Salí del estado por 4 días y dormí en un aeropuerto, fue horrible.**

 **PD: acabo de empezar a ver Gravity Falls y ya siento el pecado atraparme…témanme, gente, témanme.**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**

 _ **HD.**_


	5. Chapter 9

" **Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte"**

 **Stay, Zedd.**

* * *

 **Extrañándote.**

 _Como entrenar a tus soldados AU._ _Advertencia_ _;_ _ **Lemons.**_

* * *

Toothless ladró al otro lado de la habitación cuando Hiccup le lanzo su pelota de goma favorita—el pastor alemán atrapando el juguete en el aire y corriendo rápidamente al sillón donde su dueño era _completamente_ miserable—checando el estado de Skype de Astrid cada dos minutos, esperando por algún cambio.

Hiccup gime y da una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Aburrido y triste y _preocupado_.

Pero demonios que si él tiene derecho a sentirse así. Porque Hiccup está ahí—miserable, pero a salvo, ignorando la serie de Netflix que suena de fondo en su televisión y prestándole mínima atención a su mejor amigo—mientras la única mujer que él jamás podría amar está arriesgando su vida allá afuera.

Hiccup suspira, _de nuevo_. Pensando en mechones rubios y piel suave y pecosa y en ojos azules y labios rosas y en risas adorables que hacían su estómago saltar.

Él la extraña _tanto_. Debe de ser patético.

"Astrid…" Él susurra contra el cojín del sillón, recordando cómo están a 7,000 millas de distancia.

Él, muriendo de aburrimiento lentamente en el sofá del estudio de dos habitaciones que tiene en Denver. Ella, arriesgando su vida en medio oriente…

Lo hace sentir impotente, inutil. Como un niño incapaz de evitar que sus padres vayan a trabajar.

Astrid está peleando una guerra que no le pertenece—que no debería de pertenecerle—sirviendo a un país en el que ni siquiera _nació_. Todo por un legado militar que su familia cumplía hace generaciones, mucho como la de él.

Probablemente esta en patrulla—caminando por montes secos o caminos desérticos, acompañada por su pelotón—o tal vez durmiendo en una de esas incomodas camas plegables que ella hacia parecer _tan suaves_ cuando dormían juntos…

Tal vez este entrenando en el cuartel—levantando pesas con brazos delgados pero musculosos— o tal vez haya vigilancia en alguno de las ciudades seguras y Astrid está jugando futbol con los niños locales como lo hicieron aquella vez—Hiccup nunca habia visto nada tan puro como aquel partido entre soldados y niños, donde los pequeños ganaron 9-3 y gritaron de la alegría—Hiccup habia tenido la suerte de tomar una foto, y la imagen de una Astrid contenta y sudada balanceando una pelota en medio de la ciudad seria el fondo de pantalla de su celular para siempre.

Tal vez ni siquiera este haciendo nada, solo sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro, tal vez pensando en él como él piensa en ella…

O tal vez sea un mal día.

Uno de esos días donde no hay descanso, donde ordenes de central los mandan directamente a la zona de conflicto. A pequeños pueblos destruidos donde inteligencia afirma que hay terroristas o rebeldes o extremistas escondiendo y de las veces donde—desgraciadamente—inteligencia tiene razón.

En este momento, las balas podrían estar volando—plomo caliente e invisible, imposible de esquivar—las granadas explotando y llenando oídos sordos de metralla y muerte.

Hiccup daría _lo que fuera_ por estar con ella. No importaba el peligro, en algún punto entre soledad de secundaria y amor verdadero, su vida se habia convertido en una extensión de las de los que él amaba—y si alguien representaba la mayor parte de dicha extensión, esa era Astrid Hofferson.

Él nunca ha sido una persona muy religiosa—nada, religioso de hecho, menos que ateo—pero si rezar puede cambiar la más pequeña, insignificante acción, entonces él no olvidara pedir por protección todas las noches a cualquier deidad dispuesta a escuchar.

El agujero en su estómago que lleva meses creciendo se va a visitar sus pies, y Hiccup cae en una nueva etapa de preocupación, miedo y pesadumbre.

Él debería estar allá… _él debería estar con ella._

Hiccup nunca pensó en enlistarse—nunca siquiera lo considero, él nunca fue el más patriota de su familia, incluso su madre se molestaba en encender fuegos artificiales el 4 de julio mientras él prefería pasar el rato escuchando música latina—fue una decisión más influenciada por su padre, en serio. Gerard Haddock no era apodado "Estoico" solo por las frías decisiones de campaña que tomo cuando se lanzó como gobernador del estado de Colorado. Y aunque llevaban años discutiendo la posibilidad de que Hiccup se enlistara en las reservas…

Al final, _Hiccup_ fue el que tuvo la última palabra, y esta fue cuando decidió comenzar el cambio en su vida enlistándose en las reservas militares.

Habia muchas formas en las que todo pudo haber transcurrido. Hiccup pudo haber entrado en Harvard o incluso en el MIT, tal vez hasta se pudo haber conformado con la universidad de Boulder, su record estudiantil lo pudo haber llevado a muchos lugares. Pero el destino juega de maneras inesperadas, y un par de meses después de escribir su nombre en aquel papel de reclutamiento, una carta llego a la puerta de su casa, convocándolo al medio oriente.

Por alguna razón, la carta no le trajo tanta angustia como él esperaba. De alguna manera, casi era un cambio refrescante.

Obviamente, Hiccup no puede negar que abrir aquel sobre blanco lo lleno de miedo, y durante más de una semana él pensó en la posibilidad de esconderse de su propio país, de su gobierno—después de todo él tenía solo 19 años, ni siquiera suficiente edad para beber alcohol, pero aparentemente suficiente para que lo armaran para matar.

Entonces llego la etapa de la aceptación, y Hiccup intento verlo como otro escalón de su vida…Era difícil, pero él _en_ _serio_ lo intento, después de todo tal vez ni siquiera lo mandaran a luchar contra un grupo terrorista en algún país tercermundista, ¿cierto? Por todo lo que él sabía lo podrían únicamente convocarlo todos los sábados a limpiar alguna calle junto con otro grupo de personas demasiado inadecuadas como para aguantar la presión de la guerra.

Vaya que si estaba equivocado.

Letras negras lo habían convocado e ignorarlas era imposible. En un par de meses, su vuelo hacia Afganistán salía.

Su padre no quería que fuera, alegando que enlistarse habia sido solo una estrategia de campaña que Hiccup habia llevado demasiado lejos—le habia dicho que no tenía que irse, que no tenía nada que demostrar y que su campaña política no valdría tanto como para perder a su único hijo.

Hiccup lo habia abrazado y le habia dicho que era algo que simplemente _tenía que hacer_. Él llevaba tanto tiempo escapando de su propia vida, habia llegado la hora de enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Su madre habia estado _furiosa_ , como la pacifista protestante que era, le habia dicho cientos de veces que habia él no tenía que ser parte del censo. Uno más en la interminable lista de patriotas sin cerebro que servían como el cuerpo de la serpiente americana en medio oriente.

Pero Hiccup sabía que la serpiente tenía muchas escamas, y no todas ellas estaban tan podridas. Más de un residente no estaba de acuerdo con la violencia que su país traía al mundo. Después del 9/11, Al-Qaeda se habia convertido en un sinónimo de terror incluso en el lugar donde decían alabar a su mismo dios.

Habia demasiadas opiniones, demasiadas voces correctas murmurando—demasiadas voces equivocadas gritando. Cuando todo está dicho y hecho, ni religión, ni etnia, ni creencias parecían importar—toda la sangre derramada es roja.

Incluso bajo las nubles grises, Hiccup voló hasta Afganistán con la cabeza en alto, o tan alto como pudo.

Y ahí fue cuando encontró algo más por que vivir.

Ella habia sido su compañera de escuadrón—pero por la forma en la que controlaba el lugar, bien podría haber sido su superior—una chica pequeña y rubia, ojos azules y cabello dorado y corto sobre su cabeza—tan parecida a su amiga de preparatoria, Cami, que era inquietante—y justo como con Cami, Hiccup no fue capaz de hablarle por mucho tiempo.

Durante los primeros meses enlistado, el único amigo de Hiccup fue el pequeño pastor alemán que se imprimo con él y que lo seguía a todos lados…

Bueno, eso es mentira, fue Hiccup al que le fascino el perro, y aunque este lo ignoraba como si fuera una pulga, fue _Hiccup_ él que lo seguía a todos lados. Un perro de reserva que llego junto con un grupo de otros 6, pero fue el único que se negó a aceptar un soldado que ayudar…

Hasta que Hiccup fue lo suficiente _idiota_ como para disparar su M16 accidentalmente mientras la limpiaba, hiriendo al animal en la pierna y dejándolo lisiado y cojo de por vida.

Fue su culpa, únicamente suya. Y su oficial superior le habia aconsejado que tuviera piedad y le disparara, después de todo el animal no era se negaba a hacer el servicio para el que fue entrenado, así que no era muy útil para nadie en el cuartel.

Pero Hiccup simplemente _no podía hacerlo_. Él nunca fue esa clase de persona—así que, aguantando mordidas y ladridos, Hiccup habia cuidado al animal hasta que logro volver a caminar, salvándolo de la muerte y logrando evitar la amputación.

Toothless fue un nombre irónico, las marcas de dientes en su brazo lo dicen todo—un tiempo después, el perro se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Una tarde, el perro habia salido corriendo de la nada. Y cuando Hiccup lo habia seguido hasta uno de los últimos embargos de suministros lo habia encontrado ladrándole a una de las cajas de arena que le pertenecía a uno de los grupos agresivos y que miembros del equipo de reconocimiento habían embargado.

A Hiccup probablemente nunca lo habrían tomado en serio de no ser por Toothless.

Todo el cuartel estuvo tan cerca de caer esa tarde.

10 kilos de C4—suficiente para hacer llover fuego justo sobre su almacén de combustible. De no haber sido porque el olfato de Toothless era asombroso incluso en estándares caninos, tanto el corazón del cuartel como docenas de vidas habrían sido voladas en mil pedazos esa mañana.

Fue casi surreal cuando lo ascendieron a un puesto superior—de soldado raso a soldado de primera—y lo trasladaron a un distinto pelotón.

Y ahí estaba Astrid, la cual no estaba tan feliz de que alguien como Hiccup hubiera logrado subir un escalón militar gracias a su compañero canino.

Hubo un par de episodios en los que Hiccup logro ser útil para su equipo, su complexión delgada lo hacía parecer inocente e inofensivo, su piel no era tan clara como la del resto de los soldados y Hiccup habia logrado aprender suficiente persa como para poder comunicarse, lo cual hacia que los locales afganos lo _adoraran_ , y por consecuencia, le contaran toda la información relacionada con _todo_. Gracias a ello, su equipo logro conseguir la ubicación de un almacén terrorista en el cual al ser incursionado encontraron embalajes llenos de rifles de asalto—un rato después Toothless encontró una mina enterrada justo debajo de su ruta de suministros…Y bueno, para cuando Hiccup se dio cuenta ya lo habían ascendido al rango de Cabo—el ultimo rango al que podría subir con hazañas tácticas—si quería seguir ascendiendo en rangos militares (no quería, honestamente en esos días el solo quería hablar con Astrid) entonces necesitaría proezas en combate

Vaya que si la mirada de Astrid habia sido fría. Superada en rango por un desconocido en un par de meses.

Honestamente, Él nunca pensó que lograría salir de su lado malo.

Hasta un pequeño escalón fallido en la subida a la autoestima.

Hiccup nunca habia visto a nadie morir, pero durante esa tragedia que fue su primera emboscada, la primera vez que él y sus compañeros en armas fueron atacados en medio de la carretera desierta de una zona que se suponía que era segura.

Su pelotón lucho de vuelta—probablemente la media hora más larga de vida, donde la muerte parecía una posibilidad obvia.

Muchos de sus compañeros cayeron, la munición se agotó y el equipo de radio quedo tan destruido por una granada errante que llamar refuerzos y equipo médico era imposible, ni siquiera el transporte funcionaba—jeeps destruidos y llenos de agujeros de balas regaban la zona como un cementerio. Y cuando la masacre terminó, los únicos que se mantuvieron sin heridas tan graves ni desmayados, ni tan emocionalmente destruidos que no podían ni caminar, fueron Astrid y Toothless, los cuales debían caminar por 4 kilómetros de zona conflictiva hasta llegar al siguiente punto donde _tal vez_ hubiera un radio. _En la noche_.

Una bala habia alcanzado a Hiccup, hundiéndose en su abdomen justo sobre su cadera. Y no importa todo lo le rogara, Toothless se negaba a _dejarlo_ _solo_ …

Honestamente, en ese instante Hiccup probablemente hubiera aceptado la muerte en ese extraño país.

Pero alguien necesitaba ir con Astrid—Toothless era un perro detecta minas y la zona bien podría estar plagada de bombas enterradas—dejarla ir sola simplemente _no era una opción_.

Ademas, Toothless probablemente moriría sin él, justo como Hiccup habría muerto tantas veces sin Toothless.

Entre la espada y la pared—Dejar que Astrid arriesgara su vida, o intentar que ella no fuera y literalmente condenar a todo el escuadrón junto con él mismo—Hiccup habia decidido morder la bala. Después de todo, su vida no valía tanto como la del resto. Tal vez Astrid podría cuidar de Toothless.

Así que Hiccup habia amarrado una bandana en su herida, suspirado limpiamente, y se habia levantado, argumentando el dolor de su cuerpo como daño emocional. La sangre no le pertenecía, solo era algo de lo que le habia salpicado cuando aquel disparo le dio al soldado Geller, su piel estaba pálida porque está asustado.

Al parecer, estar al borde de la muerte te hacia un mejor mentiroso.

" _Háblame de ti"_ Hiccup le habia dicho mientras avanzaban por el seco camino. Si él iba a morir, al menos tenía derecho a hablar un poco con aquella persona que le habría gustado conocer.

Y sorprendentemente, ella lo habia hecho.

Como si todo el rencor de la rivalidad desapareciera en un instante, Astrid le habia contado como su familia venia de generaciones de veteranos que se sentían orgullosos de servir en una guerra, o al menos en servicio—el abuelo de ella habia servido en Corea, su padre hizo su servicio en Israel—y como sus dos hermanos eran demasiado pequeños para entrar a las reservas, Astrid se habia ofrecido.

Ella le habia contado como creció en Denver. Jugando con bolas de nieve en las montañas y como todos los veranos la pasaban de viaje en Boulder. La familia de Hiccup viva en Boulder y siempre viajaba a Denver a esquiar en el invierno—él habia soltado una risa irónica al oírla, y luego habia tragado la sangre que escapo.

Astrid le dijo de como entraría a la universidad al regresar. De como siempre quiso jugar Soccer para el estado de Colorado y como esto le daría una beca deportiva de manera segura. Ella le conto de su padre y de cómo se negaba a acercarse a cualquier arma después de su tiempo en la marina y de su cómo su madre hacia el mejor pastel de manzana del mundo.

Ella le conto historias tontas de secundaria y de sus amigos en casa, le hablo de como todos sus amigos tenían nombres raros y de lo bien que él encajaría entre ellos con un apodo como 'Hiccup'. Astrid dijo que se los presentaría al volver a casa y todos podrían ir a tomar cerveza y comer pollo grito en su bar favorito. Habían pasado un buen rato imaginando la situación, y ella no habia parado de decir cómo le gustaría que él los conociera.

En esos momentos, él solo habia pensado en lo mucho que le habría gustado conocer mejor a _Astrid_. Porque cada vez todo se ponía más frio y el camino se veía más oscuro. Toothless lamia su mano con preocupación y él le daba pequeñas caricias, pensando en lo mucho que lo quería y en cómo _no quería_ dejarlo solo…

Lograron esquivar dos minas que Toothless logro detectar a tiempo antes de llegar a su destino. Una pequeña caseta de antena en un campo desértico.

Astrid pudo hacer la llamada de radio necesaria, dándole sus coordenadas a central y salvando al escuadrón de una muerte segura en medio de la noche.

Él no recuerda el resto, se desplomo apenas escuchar la estática del radio.

Por mucho tiempo, él estaba seguro de que murió mientras dormía—de que la sangre lo abandono hasta que el frio se volvió calor—porque al despertar fue como si su vida entera hubiera cambiado.

Astrid estaba con él, leyendo un libro al lado de su cama. Con Toothless calentando sus pies. Y tantos globos de colores flotando por la habitación que Hiccup estaba sorprendido que no levantaran el techo.

El resto fue un sueño hecho realidad, tan maravilloso como podía ser un sueño cuando lo vivías en tu servicio militar en el otro lado del mundo.

Hiccup no quería pensar en todo lo que implico enamorarse perdidamente de ella, la historia era demasiado larga—meses de citas secretas y besos furtivos, tantas peleas comenzadas por el miedo racional de que uno de los muriera con tantas palabras que aún no se decían—esas semanas en los que Hiccup moría de celos de la relación de Astrid y su oficial superior, las cuales terminaron de manera de manera más que satisfactoria.

Piel pálida y pecosa, suave y rosa y caliente contra su piel. Gemidos ahogados y tentaciones liberadas y su boca tan pequeña y cálida y acogedora que… ¡Ah!

Hiccup sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, sacándolo de su tren de recuerdos y regresándolo al presente, haciéndolo gruñir contra su almohada.

No, basta. Mal Hiccup. Pensar en sexo con Astrid no es lo que necesitas en este momento para dejar atrás esa paralizante angustia.

Hiccup se intenta levantar, pero la falta de pierna lo impide con un cojo salto sobre el piso que lo hace soltar un grito poco-masculino, Toothless corre en su ayuda inmediatamente, justo como la primera vez. Dando ladridos preocupados y sobando su hocico contra su pierna buena, intentado ayudar.

Él lo levanta en un abrazo y Toothless ladra felizmente, la prótesis que lo ayuda a caminar relinchando fuertemente cuando el animal mueve la cola.

Genial, en serio. Hiccup es la única persona que pasa de pensar en sexo con la mujer que ama a la trágica perdida de su pierna.

Fue una mina. Astrid siempre le dice que para ella fue mucho más. Pero la verdad es, Hiccup voló a Afganistán vacío y con todas sus extremidades, y regreso sin pierna y con una _vida_. Para ser honesto, él lo encuentra como un trato justo.

Excepto que no lo fue. Porque el trato venía con letras pequeñas. Y al sobrevivir esa mina de tierra y perder la pierna, los altos mandos pensaron que era una buena idea darle una medalla y mandarlo a casa.

Para cualquier persona normal lo seria, pero para Hiccup no lo era. Éllo _odiaba_.

Lo odiaba porque lo alejo de Astrid, porque, aunque ella estaba aliviada de que él saliera de esa zona de muerte, eso significaba dejarla sola. Y Hiccup hubiera dado lo que fuera por no haberla dejado sola en ese lugar. Ya que aún acompañada y respaldada por todo un ejército, él tenía _miedo_ , miedo de perderla, un miedo paralizante de que un solo error, un resbalón, un arma trabada…un solo instante era todo lo que necesitaba para perderla.

Lo hacía sentir _tan_ pequeño. Hundido en un pozo de preocupación donde en cualquier momento podrían tocar la puerta y avisarle que…

¿Tal vez debería salir un rato? Tal vez llamar a Fishlegs o a los gemelos y salir a tomar algo en el bar, tal vez ayudar a Tuffnut a ligar con chicas y chicos por igual—solo una calmada noche de semana, intentar sacar su cabeza de Astrid...

Hiccup recuerda como los que ahora son sus amigos fueron los amigos de preparatoria de Astrid, lo cual lo hace recordar a Astrid, lo cual lo hace dejar a Toothless en el suelo y volver a caer en el sillón.

Él debería hacer cosas que lo hagan no pensar _tanto_ en Astrid ¿Tal vez ir al supermercado? No, hace unos meses Astrid lo visito y lo único que los hizo salir de la cama fue ir a abastecerse de alimentos al supermercado.

¿Sacar a pasear a Toothless? Nah, él se ve muy pacifico jugando con un hueso de plástico al otro lado del cuarto. ¿Tal vez recoger a Stormfly? No, Ruffnut la pidió esa semana y Hiccup _en serio_ no quería recordar lo que estaban haciendo la última vez que entro al departamento de Ruffnut y Fishlegs sin invitación—las imágenes aun lo persiguen en sus pesadillas, mucho más que las que vio en Afganistán.

Hiccup respira una bocanada de aire y se levanta, acomodando la prótesis de metal sobre si muñón y probándola con un par de pasos por la habitación. Toothless ladra inmediatamente y corre fuera de la habitación, regresando inmediatamente el doble de emocionado y con una correa negra entre sus dientes.

"¿Qué dices, amigo, listo para una caminata?" Hiccup le pregunta y Toothless ladra el equivalente canino de un '¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?' antes de lanzarle la correa con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Hiccup se agacha con algo de dificultad sobre su pierna y acomoda la larga correa de tela sobre el cuello de su mejor amigo, después ambos caminan hasta la puerta y la abren, saliendo del estudio y respirando el aire fresco de Denver.

Él acomoda el reloj sobre su muñeca y lo prepara para controlar su ritmo cardiaco, luego prueba su prótesis contra el piso con un pequeño pisotón que sorprendentemente no la hace relinchar—los textiles reforzados y la tecnología militar en serio es sorprendente, Hiccup paso mucho tiempo diseñando su pierna para correr y la pensaba mejorar para presentarla como su tesis de ingeniería—y piensa en cómo incluso correr se habia convertido en un reto.

Astrid le enseño que los retos existen para superarse. De alguna forma, él está haciendo esto por ella.

Toothless ladra de nuevo y Hiccup ya puede sentir su sangre correr más rápido, así que siguiente sus instintos, hombre y animal se dan a la fuga, trotando por las calles de la ciudad.

Él recuerda como también lo hace por él mismo. Lo hace sentir _tan vivo_.

Debería traer malos recuerdos, debería recordarlo como, en algún punto de su vida, correr era la única opción además de morir. Debería recordarle a arena gruesa, a sangre helada y a plomo caliente.

Pero cuando corre, él no puede pensar en nada. Un vació perfecto y vasto.

Ambos se dan a la fuga. Perseguidos y persiguiendo únicamente a ellos mismos.

Así debe saber la libertad.

* * *

Un par de horas después, ambos están regresando a casa, bofeados y agotados. Ambos decidieron tomar un camino distinto en cierto punto en su carrera cuando Toothless se detuvo en seco y se lanzó rápidamente hacia la línea de los arboles al lado de la carretera, Hiccup lo siguió y lo encontró asustando de muerte a un grupo de campistas adolescentes, él les había presentado al perro y les había asegurado que era tan inofensivo como una bandada de mariposas—Toothless le había pateado la prótesis por ese comentario, y después de un vergonzoso episodio los jóvenes los habían invitado a comer algo de malvaviscos y a tomar bebidas de su pequeña hielera.

Chicos agradables. En serio.

Un poco de tiempo después Hiccup habia decidido que era hora de regresar a casa y dejar a los adolescentes en sus dudosas y potencialmente sexuales actividades de campamento, así que ambos habían regresado a casa, trotando esta vez.

Hiccup estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su estudio cuando noto algo extraño, la perilla estaba girada y cuando el tomo la misma y repitió el proceso, este giro completamente. Él estaba seguro de que la dejo cerrada… ¿Por qué su puerta estaba abierta?

Hiccup siente a Toothless tensarse inmediatamente a su lado, pero apenas un segundo después de eso el perro se lanza dentro de la casa por la pequeña puerta para perros en el piso de la misma. Entrando dentro del estudio tan rápido que Hiccup apenas logra ver una mancha negra desaparecer.

Él se apura a seguirlo, ya esperando lo peor. Pero la imagen que lo recibe no son ni ladridos ni intruso alguno, sino algo que le quita el aliento.

O, mejor dicho, alguien.

Hay una mujer arrodillada en el piso, ropa militar holgada y cabello amarrado en una rubia cola de caballo. Jugando con Toothless con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro mientras el perro lamia felizmente su rostro.

Oh, Dios.

"N-no, espera, ¡Toothless! oh tu pequeño bastar—No! Haha!" Astrid Hofferson dijo entre risas cuando Toothless la tacleo contra el piso y los dos comenzaron a luchar de manera juguetona. Hiccup, mientras tanto, solo podía escuchar su voz sobre el sonido de su propio corazón. Latiendo tan rápido que amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho mientras una parte de su mente baila felizmente—¡Volvió! _¡Astrid volvió!_

Toothless deja de lamerla por un segundo y Astrid aprovecha para mirarlo, una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras que húmedos, azules y encendidos ojos lo miran con afecto. Casi lo hacía sentir como un ciervo bajo la luz de los faros de una camioneta.

De repente, Hiccup se pregunta a si mismo porque sigue ahí parado sin hacer nada. Su cerebro alcanza su cuerpo y él se dio cuenta. Astrid está _aquí_. ¿Qué demonios está esperando?

Sin ningún otro pensamiento, Hiccup se lanzó sobre ella. Tomándola del brazo y ayudándola a levantarse del piso y _abrazándola_. Rodeando su delgado cuerpo con sus brazos de manera tan posesiva que ella podría golpearlo por maltrato y nadie lo discutiría.

Pero ella también lo está abrazando. Rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y trayendo su rostro contra el de ella. Besándolo como nunca lo habia besado, su lengua furtiva entrando a la suya sin permiso ni protesta—y él intenta regresar el gesto, abrazándola más fuerte con una mano mientras la otra se baja para sostener su trasero—para agradecerle por regresar, para hacerle saber lo mucho que él la habia extrañado, para asegurarse que ella supiera lo mucho que era necesitada.

"Oh, Dios" Ella gimió cuando su mano apretó su posterior y una de sus piernas subió para rodear su cadera, posándose justo sobre la cicatriz de la bala que alguna vez amenazo su vida.

"Te extrañe" Ella siguió, deteniendo el beso para respirar contra su oído, él aprovecho la oportunidad para besar su cuello. Chupando sobre la blanca piel antes de darle un par de mordidas juguetonas—el deseo de marcarla fuerte y obvio "Te extrañé t-tanto, pensé en ti todos los días" Ella termino con un gemido.

Hiccup se detuvo para ver su rostro—aun perfectamente hermoso, piel suave y llena de pecas, un tinte rojo adornando sus mejillas de la manera más adorable—y para darle un beso en los labios. Lento y fuerte. Un par de pequeñas mordidas en su labio superior.

"Yo-yo también" Él siguió mientras ella comenzó a dejar pequeños besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello—suaves como los aletazos de una mariposa "Te extrañe todo el tiempo"

" _Hiccup_ " Ella dijo, más un gemido que una petición " _Por favor_ "

Él obligo inmediatamente, levantándola y llevándola a cuestas a su habitación incluso cuando ella no paraba de besarlo, una de sus manos habia bajado y comenzó a levantar su camisa.

Una parte de él que no estaba completamente consumida por Astrid se dio cuenta como Toothless salió de la habitación, probablemente consiente de lo que sus dueños harían en unos minutos—pero todo pensamiento terrenal fue borrado cuando Astrid mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ambos llegaron a la cama en un momento, Astrid termino de lanzar la camisa de Hiccup sobre sus hombros, tirándola sobre el suelo sin cuidado. Hiccup comenzó a tirar de la correa del reloj sobre su muñeca, pero entonces vio lo que Astrid estaba haciendo y parte de su razón se fue volando por la ventana.

Astrid ya se habia librado de sus propias botas militares y ahora está en el proceso de levantar su cadera para lograr resbalar sus pantalones militares fuera de su cuerpo. Se quedan atrapados en su trasero y ella suelta una risa muda—Hiccup siente la sangre de su cuerpo dirigirse a un punto en específico cuando ve exactamente la forma en la que su ropa interior negra abraza sus muslos.

Él traga un bulto de saliva y se permite a si mismo pensar.

"¿Astrid que haces aquí?" Hiccup le pregunta, aun cuando su interés es más que obvio "No es que no quiera que estés aquí!" Él se apura a decir antes de generar cualquier malentendido "Es solo que…pensé que tu servicio no terminaba hasta dentro de… ¿casi un año?"

Astrid sonrió y se acercó a él, tomando su mejilla en una mano.

"¿Recuerdas la petición que te dije que pondría? Por la carta" Ella le pregunta, la sonrisa no dejando su rostro.

"… ¿La de descarga por dificultades militares? Pero…creí que nunca aceptaban a nadie" Él recuerda como lo habia deprimido saber que nunca liberaban a nadie del servicio por algo tan sencillo como 'dificultades militares'—mucho menos a una soldado tan buena como Astrid.

"Si, yo también lo pensé" Ella continua "Pero el General interfirió a mi favor y…y aquí estoy, Hiccup, estoy aquí" Astrid terminó con una sonrisa pequeña y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Era un peso fuera de sus hombros. Astrid ya no tendría que levantarse todas las mañanas con el riesgo de no volver a hacerlo el día siguiente.

Hiccup conoce esa emoción. Las placas en su mesa de noche lo confirman—pronto, Astrid también lo confirmara.

Él se acerca a ella, abrazándola, oliendo la fragancia de su cabello, dejándole plantado un beso en la frente. Astrid está aquí. Y no se ira. Se siente como recuperar una gran pieza de su vida.

"Estas como hierro" Hiccup le dice, sobando círculos tranquilizantes en su espalda "No deberías estar tan tensa, ¿Qué hiciste para ponerte así?"

Astrid gime por lo bajo cuando Hiccup libera uno de los nudos que se habían formado en su espalda "Estarías igual si hubieras estado 26 horas en un avión de— _Aaah si, ese es el lugar_ "

Hiccup le da un beso en el hombro—pobre Astrid, probamente no sabe lo que sus gemidos le están haciendo.

O tal vez si lo sabe, porque una de sus manos ya está bailando en su pecho. Haciendo figuras en su piel con sus dedos, coqueta y feliz.

"Astrid…" Hiccup respira—sin parar de sobar su espalda.

Astrid responde acostándose sobre la cama, sus brazos abiertos mientras ella lo miraba con ojos brumosos.

"Ven aquí" Ella le dice y él cae sobre las suaves sabanas de su cama, sus brazos, delgados pero fuertes, rodeándolo instantáneamente.

"Te amo tanto" Hiccup le dice, acurrucándose en su pecho mientras Astrid separa sus piernas solo un poquito. Solo lo suficiente.

"Yo también, oh dios, te extrañe tanto, te amo" Ella balbucea mientras besa su cuello y empuja sus caderas hacia enfrente, sus centros tocándose. Él gime.

Hiccup decide acelerar el proceso, levantando su camisa hasta la clavícula y mordiendo uno de sus pechos sobre su brasier deportivo. Astrid suelta un gemido, obviamente está muy sensible, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero un segundo después le está dando pequeñas mordidas en la oreja.

" _Nnngh_ , Hiccup…" Ella respira pesadamente, bajando hasta poder saborear su cuello. Dejando su marca en forma de mordidas y chupetones. Piel suave cambiando a roja y húmeda cada vez que sus dientes se hundían justo al lado de su carótida. "Por favor…to-tócame"

"Astrid" Él se ahoga con su propia oración, pero Astrid lo silencia con otro beso. Sus labios viajan desde su boca hasta su cuello, hasta su pecho. Dejando pequeños besos alrededor de su clavícula. Sus labios se cierran sobre uno de sus pezones y Hiccup siente sus ojos rodar hacia atrás de su cabeza. Dios, habia sido hace tanto tiempo.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo…" Hiccup balbucea. Y parece ser que Astrid se dio cuenta de su conflicto de poder, porque procede a empujarlo hasta que este sentado en la cama—ella termina de quitarse su camiseta color arena, y el brasier deportivo es lo que le sigue.

Hiccup casi lo pierde al verla desnuda después de tanto tiempo, sus pechos no muy grandes pero firmes y suaves, pezones rosas ya erectos con deseo.

"Oh, Dioses en Asgard" Hiccup gime, recordando uno de los viejos dichos de su infancia.

Ella se ríe y baja su cabeza, desabrochando su prótesis y depositándola en el suelo antes de bajar sus pantalones deportivos, solo lo suficiente para liberar su miembro para ella.

Ella lo mira una última vez, agachada entre sus piernas, sosteniendo su miembro erecto en una mano suave y pequeña.

"Yo también te amo" Ella le dice, antes de pasar su lengua suavemente por la cabeza, y antes de que los ojos de Hiccup se cerraran de manera involuntaria, él alcanza a ver como los rosas labios de Astrid se cierran completamente sobre su miembro y comienzan a moverse lenta y almibaradamente sobre él.

Era casi demasiado, habia pasado mucho tiempo. "A-Astrid…" Él gimotea.

Ella se separa de él con un húmedo _Pop_ "¿Muy rápido?" Astrid le pregunta, preocupada.

"U-un minuto" Él gruñe, sobando sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Tan cerca al borde que es ridículo.

"Esperare" Ella le dice lujuriosamente, recostándose en la cama y levantando sus piernas, resbalando su ropa interior fuera de su cintura y haciendo mucho más difícil que recupere su respiración.

No un segundo después de recuperarse, Hiccup decide tomar el control de la situación, acercando a Astrid y besándola profundamente, una de sus manos tomando uno de sus pechos—jugando con uno de sus pezones, Astrid gime dentro del beso—mientras su otra mano sostiene su espalda.

"H-hicc—"Él logra silenciarla profundizando el beso, su lengua tocando la suya antes de regresar a su boca.

Su mano deja de sostener su pecho para bajar por su vientre hasta llegar a ese punto, suave y caliente entre sus piernas.

Ella tiembla, porque _en serio_ ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Dos de sus dedos rozan su centro—húmedo y preparado—antes de que soben lentamente sobre su clítoris, Astrid se arquea sobre sí misma.

"Ya…eres—estas tan mojada…" Hiccup tartamudea cuando Astrid—sudando y temblando—toma su miembro en su mano y comienza a bombear, cada vez más rápido.

"Hiccup… _ya_ " Ella le susurra, ya no puede esperar más.

"Espera…" Hiccup le dice, alcanzando hasta su mesa de noche con el fin de tomar uno de los condones al lado de la lámpara, pero Astrid detiene su mano antes de que llegue, tomándolo de la mano y hablándole con una mirada, _déjalos ahí, quiero sentirte_.

"¿Estás segura?" Hiccup le pregunta, un par de consecuencias ya formándose en su mente.

"Está bien, solo…está bien" Ella le sonríe, porque es un día demasiado perfecto como para no sonreír.

"Astrid…dios, te amo tanto…" Él susurra mientras Astrid lo guía a su interior. Lentamente hundiéndose dentro de ella, dentro de ese lugar tan caliente y acogedor.

" _Aaah_ " Astrid gime mientras él hace todo lo posible por no hacer ningún sonido potencialmente vergonzoso. Mordiendo su labio hasta que casi saborea sangre.

Ella esta apretada, y cuando él enviste sus caderas y siente como esa suavidad de terciopelo, Hiccup se siente completo.

Los dientes de Astrid se hunden en su hombro para detenerse de gritar mientras él comienza a establecer un ritmo dentro de ella y sus movimientos se vuelven fluidos.

Hiccup baja y captura uno de sus pechos con su boca, mordiendo su pezón tan tiernamente que Astrid no soporta el grito desesperado que sale de ella, apretando sus piernas alrededor de él.

Él apenas esta consiente de lo que está sucediendo además del cegador placer que es Astrid, palpitando alrededor de él, tan húmeda y suave que es ilógico. Lo vuelve loco.

" _Hiccup_ , Oh _Dios—H-H-Hi-_ " Astrid se traba, su lengua enredada incluso bajo las ministraciones en su cuerpo, Hiccup es tan delgado y suave y duro y-y-y-

Oh dios, nunca en su vida Astrid habia sentido tanta atención sobre ella de _esa_ manera. Generalmente ellos se toman su tiempo, besando y lamiendo y tocando y disfrutando el cuerpo del otro.

Pero hoy no, hoy son rápidos y desastrosos y _tan_ _hambrientos_.

Tal vez es todo el tiempo que llevan separados—acelerado por todas esas mañanas en la que despertaban en la mañana sin el otro a lado y se sentían inevitablemente miserables—o tal vez era simplemente el hecho de que eran mucho más feliz cuando el otro estaba al alcance de un abrazo.

Hiccup está cerca, lo siente como acero derretido en la punta de sus pies. Lo siente como estrellas en sus ojos y el palpitar constante y rápido en su corazón.

"A-Astrid… ¿Estas…?" Hiccup le pregunta silenciosamente, ojos nublados y oscuros.

Astrid responde abrazándolo más fuerte "S-solo aguanta un poco más…"

"¿Q-que tal si…?" Hiccup se separa de ella lentamente y baja una de sus manos hasta el punto en donde sus cuerpos se unen. Y solo entorpeciendo sus movimientos un poco, comienza a _sobar_ rápidamente ese pequeño botón que la vuelve loca.

Astrid gime—¿o debería considerarlo un grito? —y se arquea, estirando sus piernas y apretándolas de vuelta.

"Oh, ¡Hiccup!" Ella esta tan cerca de venirse, es demasiado—es mucho, es muy rápido, es-es-es…

El orgasmo la impacta como un golpe directo, comenzando en su sexo y viajando rápidamente hasta la punta de sus pies, luego a su curvado tórax, pasando por la punta de sus rosas y sensitivos pezones. Vibraciones en su corazón mientras sus piernas se convierten en pinzas alrededor de su cintura, Astrid siente las olas del orgasmo bañarla de pies a cabeza consecutivamente incluso después del orgasmo mismo. Y una parte de ella siente humedad esparcirse en el colchón al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se vuelve pasta suave y sensitiva…y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Hiccup de repente la siente _apretarse_ incluso más, y no pasa mucho antes de que el sienta llegar al punto de quiebre. Abrazándola con ambas manos y hundiendo su rostro entre sus pechos mientras él siente dejar su cuerpo. Una ola de placer robándolo de respiración y de pensamiento alguno.

Pasan unos minutos—¿o tal vez fueron horas? —antes de que ninguno de los dos recupere la conciencia para siquiera pensar. Las piernas de Astrid aun sosteniéndolo—Ambos sueltan un suspiro resignado cuando Hiccup se siente suavizar y resbalarse fuera de Astrid.

Hiccup se levanta sobre su cosa y se balancea hacia la espalda de Astrid, abrazándola con ambos brazos y dejando un beso furtivo en su nuca.

"Te amo…" Astrid le susurra de nuevo. "…Aprendiste nuevos movimientos" Ella le comenta, soltando una risa que Hiccup regresa.

"Si…bueno, cuando no tienes sexo por tantos meses…en serio te empieza a interesar como mejorarlo" Él bromea y Astrid le da un pequeño golpe.

"¿Porno en linea?" Astrid le pregunta, bromista.

"No, eso sería tonto…fue en un libro…"

"¿Sexo para novatos?"

"…No…"

Ninguno puede aguantarlo más, soltándose en risas tontas—Astrid se voltea y comienza a picarle las costillas juguetonamente y antes de que ambos se den cuenta están envueltos en una guerra de cosquillas. Toothless gime al otro lado de la habitación, obviamente pidiéndole a sus humanos que hagan más silencio, el pobre tiene sueño.

"Yo también te amo" Él le susurra al oído, dejando un beso justo debajo. Ella responde abrazándolo más fuerte.

Astrid bosteza y Hiccup levanta las sabanas hasta cubrirlos a ambos, más felices que nunca.

"Buenas noches, Hiccup…" Astrid suspira, acurrucándose contra su pecho y levantando la cabeza para dejarle un último beso en la mandíbula.

Hiccup piensa en la protección que decidieron no usar en la mesa de noche—él piensa en el cajón de la mesa de noche, y en la pequeña caja de terciopelo dentro del mismo, esperando ser abierta.

Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, respirando su esencia—en serio no es un sueño, Astrid está _aquí_ , con él.

"Si…buenas noches, Astrid"

Un último beso en la frente, y ambos están dormidos antes de saberlo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Heeeey…**

 **Así que…ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿un mes? ¿o fue un mes y medio?**

 **Últimamente las cosas han estado muy frenéticas, y aunque si he tenido tiempo para escribir, no he tenido las ganas necesarias para editar lo que ya tenía escrito—en serio, la última parte del Camaro del 68' lleva lista por más de tres semanas esperando edición final—y aunque** _ **de nuevo**_ **, comenzó un par de historias nuevas, todas parecer estar al borde de ser terminadas, pero ninguna** _ **completamente**_ **terminadas.**

 **¡Así que hoy les traigo este regalo dulce para anunciar mi regreso! Así como hoy pronto les traeré un par de regalos agridulces que están relacionados con nuestros amados rompe-parejas, ¡Camicazi y Eret!**

 **Ah-hem, como sea. Este AU es mucho más amplio de lo que parece, porque tengo por ahí un esqueleto rudo de lo que paso mientras Hiccstrid estaba sirviendo en Afganistán, así como un bonito epilogo lleno de** _ **amorsh**_ **. Pero como ya muchos saben, no hay nada que me emocione más como escritor que ver sus peticiones (en serio, tengo un AU de superhéroes que lleva tanto tiempo esperando ser publicado que es estúpido) y siempre estoy esperando más. Siéntanse bienvenidos de dejar una review porque esa es una de las razones por las que decidí publicar esta bonita historia jaja**

 **No, en serio. Los reviews alimentan mi ego.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima, que seguro será** _ **mucho**_ **antes que esta misma.**

 _ **HD.**_


	6. Chapter 11

**En la orilla**

* * *

" **Lo primero es lo primero, voy a decir todas las cosas dentro de mi cabeza"**

 **Believer, Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

 _Club de Cuero AU._

* * *

Se siente _increíble_.

Una vuelta cerrada, el derrape de una llanta y el empuje de la gravedad amenazan con asesinarlo, pero él se mantiene erguido aun cuando las leyes de la física lo impulsan por la orilla.

Él aprieta las manos y tuerce el acelerador bajo sus guantes—el cuero negro chilla y obedece. Más veneno se impulsa al motor y el rugido de la maquina es tan fuerte que un disparo de fuego explota en el mofle mientras la velocidad aumenta y aumenta y aumenta.

El viento choca contra él, pero lo único que siente es aquello que logra entrar entre los pliegues de su chaqueta.

Él no necesita ningún fondo lirico para entender la razón por la que sus pupilas están tan dilatadas. Si se deja de mover, muere.

De repente, entre el placer y la velocidad, el sonido agudo y largo de las sirenas de policía se empieza a escuchar, y es como música para sus oídos—la melodía más fuerte que lo hace sentir _tan vivo_. Unos instantes después, se transforman en luces azules y rojas iluminando sus ruedas traseras, retándolo, un desafío esperado que lo hace querer _más_.

Él lo siente como una inyección en el corazón, adrenalina bombeando en su sangre tan rápido que bien podría convertirse en Red Bull directo en su corriente sanguíneo.

Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido.

La voz de un hombre impulsada por un megáfono lo ataca, diciéndole que baje la velocidad, que se detenga. Pero él no quiere detenerse. No puede.

Él aprieta más el acelerador y la flecha en el velocímetro se lanza hacia arriba. No hay necesidad de música de fondo. El choque de caucho y asfalto, sirenas de policía y el tambor de su propio corazón son todo lo que necesita.

Lo que nació del aburrimiento ahora se convierte en un grito desesperado sin el cual no podría continuar.

Hay otra curva en la distancia, dentro de poco, un segundo o menos, un latido mudo. Así que él se prepara acelerando con más éxtasis hasta que las sirenas de policía se vuelven un eco tenue.

Se siente _increíble_.

Una vuelta cerrada, el derrape de una llanta y el empuje de la gravedad amenazan con asesinarlo…

* * *

El aire invernal es agradable a medida que Astrid caminaba a su casa desde la preparatoria—el entrenamiento de voleyball se alargó más de lo esperado cuando una de las chicas de segundo año que apenas y aplico para el equipo se lastimo un tobillo intentando recibir un balonazo de Astrid, ella se disculpó, obviamente, pero la chica era demasiado orgullosa y la reto a una partida…a Astrid le gustaba esa chica, tenía agallas.

Pero para cuando Astrid barrio el suelo con Camila (esto era mentira, Astrid es la capitana del equipo y aun así gano únicamente con 5-3 contra una chica de _segundo año con el tobillo torcido,_ en lo que fue una de las partidas más difíciles de su vida) el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y los autobuses habían dejado de pasar, ella pudo haber llamado a su hermano o a alguno de los chicos para que fuera a recogerla, pero prefirió una caminata calmada en la noche, luces y autos dándole seguridad incluso en las calles de Berk.

Muy bien, Hiccup no contestaba sus mensajes, probablemente estaba jugando con Toothless o construyendo alguna clase de catapulta nerd en su garaje, como sea…

Una parte de ella está decepcionada de que no contestara su mensaje, únicamente por que un tiempo a solas con él en su auto sería divertido, hablándole de su partido de voleyball y riéndose de cómo casi pierde contra una chica de segundo año o de algo que paso en clase de ciencias o escuchando sus historias de los viajes de caza que su padre le obligaba a ir, pero donde el nunca mataba nada más que mosquitos y malvaviscos.

Otro día, tal vez mañana, tal vez hoy.

Así que mientras Astrid caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, mochila sobre su hombro y extremidades cansadas pero relajadas, ella se sentía en paz.

Hasta que lo escucha.

Primero fue un rugido agudo en la distancia, pero en ese momento Astrid sabía que apenas era el inicio. Astrid volteo la cabeza en un reflejo involuntario, pero mientras el sonido se hacía más fuerte y el pequeño punto verde en la distancia se empezó a hacer más grande y brillante, Astrid no lo dejo de mirar.

Los autos en la calle pitaron e insultaron, una que otra alarma se activó únicamente por el sonido y la gente empezó a llamar a la policía, enojada y preocupada en el momento en el que la motocicleta negra arraso por la calle de la ciudad.

Su velocidad era incomprensiblemente alta para una calle tan transitada, los faros verdes proyectaban una luz neón sobre la carretera mientras que el conductor se aplanaba a si mismo sobre los controles de la moto sin placas ni marca. Su ropa era negra salvo por su chaqueta café oscura, pero lo más abrazador de su apariencia era su casco, completamente negro y con pequeñas deformaciones de espinas recorriendo desde la frente y terminando en su nuca.

La motocicleta paso a toda velocidad apenas a unos metros suyos, llantas raspando la carretera al mismo tiempo que la figura enmascarada pareció _mirarla_ por un mudo segundo, pero el tiempo no se detuvo y las ruedas siguieron girando, seguidas por una ráfaga de aire que lanzo su cola de caballo contra su hombro e hizo un desastre con cada hoja de otoño que estuviera tirada en el suelo. Últimamente lo único que quedo era un olor a caucho quemado y el sonido distante de las sirenas de un policía.

Rápido, rápido, rápido. La moto siguió avanzando hasta dar una vuelta cerrada en una esquina que dejo a Astrid con las manos sudadas, El sonido del motor desapareció gradualmente y ya no había ni moto, ni rastro de ella.

Unos segundos después, dos patrullas de policía siguieron el mismo camino que la moto, como la hacían siempre—pero nunca la atrapaban. Tampoco lo harían esta vez, Astrid simplemente lo sabía.

El Motociclista Negro—Como lo nombro carismáticamente la Gaceta de Berk, el periódico de la ciudad—ha sido un misterio por los últimos meses, una noche se presentó con su Ducati Ninja tuneada, arrebasando gente en la autopista y arriesgando su vida estúpidamente en cada vuelta rápida y curva cerrada—muchas madres enojadas lo denunciaron y esperaron pacientemente a que la policía lo arrestara—pero nunca sucedió, su motocicleta no tenía placas y parecía que no la podían rastrear, y mientras que la policía parecía encontrarlo siempre que salía a correr, era como si siempre lograra desaparecer al apagar sus luces verdes brillantes.

El casco no ayudaba nada, así que el misterioso corredor se mantendría anónimo.

Astrid decidió alejar su mente del siempre presente estúpido temerario, y concentrarse en el presente.

La agradable caminata por las calles, un ritmo sencillo aun cuando sus manos sudaron cuando el motociclista pasó al lado de ella. Olor a gasolina, llanta quemada y _adrenalina_.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Astrid se encuentra a si misma frente a la casa Haddock—aunque 'casa' le queda corto, la mansión tiene 3 habitaciones de huéspedes y un garaje tan grande como para el BMW de Estoico y la camioneta SUV que el primero le regalo a Hiccup cuando cumplió 17 años.

Astrid hablo con Hiccup la noche anterior, un par de horas después de llegar a su casa recibió alrededor de 30 mensajes de él, todos disculpándose de no haber contestado esas llamadas que ella le mando, Astrid, obviamente, lo perdono al instante, contándole su día—desde cuando la Profesora Pines les puso un examen sorpresa hasta que el motociclista negro paso a su lado.

Astrid arregla su cola de caballo, sintiéndose cociente de sí misma como no se sentía desde hace años, cuando pensaba de sí misma como un cliché de preparatoria, cuyos únicos objetivos eran chicos guapos y fiestas ruidosas hasta que se graduara y podría madurar—como si madurar fuera un salto, en vez de unas escaleras.

Honestamente, todos los eventos de los últimos meses fueron un golpe de realidad para ella.

Astrid decide acercarse a la puerta y durante un momento duda en tocarla, pero decide hacerlo de todas maneras.

Se escucha un golpe y un gruñido, pero el grito de "¡Un momento!" con la voz nasal que a ella llego a encantarle solo pertenece a una persona. Probablemente se cayó de la cama, de nuevo.

Pero en otros nerviosos segundos, Hiccup abre la puerta.

Cambio mucho, Astrid lo conoció como un chico delgado y extrañamente adorable cuando sus padres se mudaron y ella se cambió de escuela—eso fue cuando tenían 13 años, mejillas redondas recién entradas a la secundaria—y permaneció con su delgada complexión hasta cumplir los 17, cuando los genes atacaron y creció varios centímetros, cuando su mandíbula se volvió más marcada y su cabello cambio de un café oscuro a un color cobrizo que parecía hacer que el verde de sus ojos resaltara _aún más._

Era _exasperante,_ en serio.

"Hey, Astrid" Él la saluda, su rostro aun algo ahogado con sueño y con su ropa de dormir aun puesta "Vienes algo, eh, temprano, apenas son las…" Hiccup mira hacia abajo a su muñeca completamente libre de reloj alguno "Y yo no uso reloj, cierto"

Astrid le encanta cómo se comporta tan incómodo y sarcástico al mismo tiempo, y ella tiene que ahogar una carcajada cuando su rostro cambia a cinco tonos de rojo.

"Buenos días para ti también" Ella lo saluda "pero faltan 15 minutos para las clases, y no tienes exactamente el record de faltas más limpio en la clase de inglés"

Eso parece despertar completamente a Hiccup—debió haberse quedado despierto hasta la madrugada encargando libros de niños por Ebay o creando laaargas publicaciones de películas de Disney en Reddit—el cual se lanza hacia dentro de la casa rápidamente no sin antes gritarle un "¡Pasa!" a Astrid, la cual entra un poco consiente en la casa Haddock y se sienta en el sillón principal, esperando a que Hiccup baje por las escaleras mientras ella juega con una figurilla de cacería de Estoico, unos momentos después un gato negro baja por las escaleras y posa sus tres patas sobre su regazo, ronroneando amigablemente.

"Oh, Toothless" Astrid le sonríe "¿Qué pasa amiguito? ¿Hiccup no te dejo dormir de nuevo? ¿Acaso tu molesto humano te mantuvo despierto?"

Toothless maúlla, lamiendo la pierna de Astrid y lanzándole una mirada sucia por la cual ella ríe.

"Está bien, puedes decirme, prometo no delatarte"

Un maullido alto, algo molesto.

"Bien, lo hice aquella vez, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que Hiccup no sabía que tú te comiste su cereal?"

Un ronroneo enojado, no, indignado.

"Oye, se supone que los gatos no comen cereal, es tu culpa por ser tan listo" Ella responde, rascando con afecto debajo de su mandíbula, a lo que el gato ronronea con comodidad y ella sabe instantáneamente que esta perdonada.

Hace un par de meses, Astrid jamás se habría imaginado que se encontraría tan cómoda consigo misma hablando con un _gato_ , pero mírenla ahora.

Ugh, ella se hizo cursi, sensible y sensata. Debería enojarle, pero parece demasiado esfuerzo.

Unos minutos después Hiccup baja por las escaleras de nuevo—y casi se mata haciéndolo—vistiendo su típica ropa sin estilo, pantalones cafés con una camisa de TWD puesta al revés y su mochila colgando de su hombro.

Hiccup suelta un último bostezo, levantando sus brazos y haciendo que su camisa se levante de igual manera, mostrando los afilados huesos de su cadera que forman un triángulo perfecto dirigiéndose a su vientre plano un rastro feliz de pelo cobrizo empezando en su ombligo y bajando por su estómago, Astrid tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no respirar con dificultad… ¿acaso lo hace a propósito?

Debería ser ilegal.

"¿Estas lista, Astrid?" Hiccup la llama, esperando que Toothless se baje de su regazo.

"Ah, sí, vámonos" Toothless ronronea y Astrid puede jurar que incluso el minino la está provocando " _Cállate"_ ella le susurra, y él gato suelta lo que probablemente sea la versión felina de una carcajada.

Ambos salen por la puerta hacia el auto de Hiccup—Estoico aún guarda su BMW bajo llave en la cochera, tal vez por aquella vez que tuvieron la idea de robarlo para dar un para dar un par de vueltas y casi lo chocan contra la yarda de futbol de la secundaria—y Astrid pretende ignorar la adorable manera en la que Hiccup intenta sacar las llaves del auto de su pantalón y falla cerca de 3 veces.

Astrid recuerda aquellas veces en las que ayudaba a Hiccup a escaparse en la madrugada, escabulléndose por la ventana de la cochera entre un espacio que solía ser un almacén para bicicleta, subiendo por la ventana y pasando toda la noche mirando las estrellas y creando historias tontas simplemente por el bien de hacerlo.

Tanta melancolía en una casa, una cochera con un millón de memorias.

Unos minutos después, ambos están de camino a la preparatoria en su camioneta, cantando a Ed Sheeran desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

* * *

Un par de horas de monotonía escolar después, Astrid camina por los pasillos de la preparatoria, pensando en el examen de Español que acababa de tomar y en como probablemente lo exentó.

Exentar exámenes no siempre fue una de las prioridades de Astrid, hubo un momento en el que la popularidad de pertenecer al equipo de voleyball y salir con chicos igualmente populares parecía más…necesario—la opinión popular era una diferente forma de poder.

Se sentía bien, estar en la cima de la torre de apariencias que era la preparatoria, le daba la sensación de que un par de palabras eran suficientes para destruir a las personas.

Claro, hasta que llego Hiccup. O, mejor dicho, cuando regresó.

Si, tal vez ella aún lo encontraba algo pequeño y molesto cuando la profesora Simons los escogió como equipo para un proyecto de física en el que tenían que construir una estúpida maqueta de movimiento continuo, y si, tal vez ella lo trato con un poco de desdén al principio y _probablemente_ lo haya amenazado más de una vez que si estropeaba su proyecto lo pegaría del poste de la escuela…

…Tal vez haya planeado hacerlo ¡Ella estaba enojada con él! ¡pero no es como si hubiera comprado la cinta adhesiva para hacerlo! Está bien, lo hizo…también lo planeo…también organizo a un pequeño escuadrón para secuestrarlo durante la clase de matemáticas y hacerlo.

Pero eso había sido hace meses y…vaya que la hizo comerse sus palabras.

Astrid nunca había conocido a alguien tan…maduro, tan divertido, tan original como Henry Haddock, él de repente volvió a hacerse algo constante en su vida. Sus bromas sarcásticas se volvieron en lo último que la hacía reír en las noches y sus "Buenos días" por mensaje telefónico se convirtieron en lo que sacaba una sonrisa de ella en las mañanas.

Era como antes otra vez, solo que mejor. Astrid había recuperado a su mejor amigo.

Okeeey, tal vez últimamente está pensando demasiado en él—pero parecía imposible no hacerlo, después de todo ese drama que _él_ causo y del que _ni siquiera se dio cuenta_ , Tal vez su amistad signifique _mucho_ más para ella que para él, pero lo cierto es que fue su compañía constante, sus consejos amables y simplemente su _presencia_ la que la hizo cambiar tan radicalmente.

Un mes, un mes con Hiccup Haddock una vez más en su vida fue lo que le tardo a Astrid darse cuenta lo _cliché_ y _mezquina_ que se había convertido. Apenas al verse a sí misma bajo una nueva luz por primera vez en mucho tiempo Astrid decidió arreglar su vida de muchas maneras, terminando con su igualmente mezquino "novio" y empezando a darse cuenta que los rumores de la preparatoria y las miradas interesadas eran tan estúpidas, tan infantiles…tan ignorables.

En algún momento, la hicieron sentir grande. La atención la alimentaba y la corrompía un poco más cada vez.

Ahora se sienten innecesarias. Se sienten molestas, la hacen querer despegarse de todos esos años de popularidad que desperdicio en relaciones plásticas.

La puerta de la aceptación nunca fue tan refrescante, Hiccup probablemente nunca sabría el gran favor que le hizo, pero ella sabía que, si alguna vez encontraba la forma de pagárselo, lo haría.

Así que mientras caminaba por los pasillos—buscando a Hiccup, específicamente—fue una agradable sorpresa cuando lo vio a recargándose sobre uno de los casilleros, esa sonrisa sincera y torcida que Astrid empezó a reconocer en su rostro.

Cuando vio la razón, su ritmo cardíaco fue a visitar sus pies.

Estaba charlando con Camila, nada más, ni siquiera están solos, Fishlegs también está ahí, haciendo conversación—pero la forma en la que las mejillas de ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y como Hiccup miraba sus manos cada tres segundos y como Cami arreglaba su cabello corto detrás de su oreja cada vez que él reía solo podía significar una cosa.

Hiccup sonríe esa sonrisa torcida y dice algo—probablemente una respuesta ingeniosa, por la forma en la que sus ojos brillan por un momento—Cami ríe de regreso suavemente y levanta su puño, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Ese es el lugar de Astrid, solo ella puede golpearlo ahí.

Ooooh, habla de golpes en el estomagó.

Diablos, Astrid se siente…extrañamente triste—pero no triste como aquella vez que su primera mascota murió atropellada cuando tenía 14 años—este es un nuevo tipo de tristeza.

Astrid se da cuenta como Fishlegs está mirando a Astrid, tal vez intentado descifrar la dolorosa expresión en su rostro, la respuesta debería ser tan clara como el agua para cualquier espectador en este punto.

Es…inquietante. Ella reconoce flirteo adolecente en cualquier lugar, pero ver como Hiccup repite la mirada que un millón de chicos intentaron con ella antes…

No es-no se siente bien.

Pero sobre cualquier emoción que ella pueda descubrir en su pecho, se encuentra ese aplastante enojo que la caracteriza y durante un momento esta tentada a acercarse ambos y hacer una _escena._

Hasta que recuerda ese simple, pequeño, insignificante detalle.

Ella y Hiccup solo son amigos. Así de sencillo.

Cami le da otro pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo, y Astrid da la vuelta en busca de algo más que hacer.

* * *

Horas más tarde, ella está sentada con Ruffnut en las gradas de futbol americano, viendo como el equipo entrena mientras ellas comen de una bolsa de frituras y el sol se oculta lentamente en el horizonte.

Ruff está distraída, zorreando sin descaro como los músculos de Eret se contorsionan cuando teclea a alguien o atrapa el balón—pero la mente de Astrid estaba aún más lejos, preguntándose las razones de por qué decidió no esperar a Hiccup para irse juntos de la preparatoria y el porqué del último texto que recibió de él.

 _Hey Astrid, ¿recuerdas a Cami? La chica con la que jugaste voleyball ayer, creo que quiere una revancha!_

 _Pd:¿ Pizzas y Netflix en mi casa mañana? Yo invito._

El mensaje había llegado hace 4 horas, cuando las clases regulares terminaron y solo los castigados y los deportistas se quedaban en la preparatoria, pero las dos palomillas azules al lado del texto solo indicaban que Astrid no lo respondería.

Astrid suspiró, resignada y molesta por razones que no estaba lista para aceptar completamente.

Ellos…ellos apenas están arreglando una amistad aquí.

Fueron amigos, hace mucho tiempo. Unidos por la cadera en juegos de recreo y fiestas de secundaria. Un equipo dinámico en muchas formas, escapándose de su casa en la noche solo por el bien de no estar solos.

Entonces fueron víctimas de las circunstancias. Y en lo que fue categorizado como un trágico accidente de auto, Valka Haddock falleció.

Astrid logro ver las consecuencias por un rato—El gran hombre que era Gerard Haddock caminaba como un fantasma por los pasillos de su casa—pero el impacto en Hiccup le rompió el corazón por primera vez.

Era como si hubiera perdido su brillo. Ya no hacia bromas sarcásticas, ya no dibujaba, ya no soñaba despierto.

Astrid tenía todo un plan para regresarlo a su anterior ser—al joven jovial, carismáticamente incomoda y amable que ella conocía tanto—pero cualquier idea que pudo haber surgido de su mente de 14 años fue apagada cuando Hiccup se fue.

Valka Haddock era parte de una gran familia en Escocia, y cuando todos los familiares escoceses demandaron que el funeral se efectuara en su tierra patria, Gerard no pudo hacer nada para evitar los deseos de la familia afligida.

Así que se fueron—y Astrid tuvo que ver como su mejor amigo iba a tener que aguantar el momento más difícil de su vida _solo_.

Dolía, y no era como si ella hubiera podido ir con él.

Pero el universo actuó en su contra, y lo que se supone que sería un par de semanas de luto, termino siendo más de un año en el que ella estuvo carente de Hiccup. Valka era no tan sorprendentemente amada en su pueblo natal, tanto que la gente uso presión emocional en la familia Haddock. Ellos solo querían ver la luz original que una vez irradio de Valka en Hiccup, en cabello café y amor por la libertad.

Para cuando regreso, el brillo original habia vuelto—al menos en parte, aun habia zonas rudas en las esquinas que necesitaban ser pulidas.

Toda una pena que Astrid haya cambiado tanto—que se hubiera alejado tanto de la razón que llego a creer que todo dependía de cuantos amigos en Facebook tuviera.

Que se hubieran alejado tanto uno del otro, y que lo aquello que los hubiera impulsado a reencontrarse fue un tonto proyecto escolar. Ella había sido muy cobarde para mirarlo a los ojos y _hablar._

Aun lo es...y...

Estaría mal—meter sentimientos innecesarios en lo que apenas está siendo reparado. Astrid confía en Hiccup como en nadie, si ella le dice acerca del remolino en su pecho y acaba haciendo las cosas incomodas entre ellos de nuevo…

"Astrid _por dios_ " Ruffnut gimió, molesta "llevas en ciudad-perdida desde hace _horas,_ estas perturbando mi tiempo con Eret!" Ella termino la oración lanzándole una fritura, la cual se le enredo en el cabello hasta que ella la toma y se la come.

"Callate" Astrid le responde, liberando algo de presión sobre su amiga "No has hablado con Eret desde la fiesta de año nuevo"

"Eso solo fue hace un par de meses" Ruff gime, deprimida "no fue mi intención quemar su cabello, solo quería encender su cigarrillo"

"Con una lata de desodorante y un encendedor"

"Si, bueno, supongo que ambas somos horribles con los chicos que nos atraen" La rubia le contesta, abatida. "Oh, ¡ya se! deberíamos tener como, no sé, un programa de televisión o algo"

A esto Astrid levanta una ceja, inconsistente de sus propias acciones, ella nunca ha sido mala con Hiccup ¿verdad? "¿Qué se supone que eso significa?" Astrid le pregunta, tomando un puño de papas de la bolsa y comiéndolas. Alguien hace una anotación abajo y la pelota golpea a Snotlout en la frente, derribándolo.

"Tú sabes, yo _quemo_ _el_ _cabello_ de mí chico y probablemente lo enveneno un poco, tu aceptas ser _amiga_ del tuyo, aunque media escuela sabe que le gustas" Astrid casi se ahoga con la fritura de queso picante que se atora en su garganta cuando las palabras de Ruff se registran en su cabeza "Luego yo accidentalmente le pago a mi hermano para que lo secuestre, pero se me olvida decirle que '¡Hey no puedes decirle quien te envió!' y luego tu rompes con Jay y dejas de hablar con Jason, pero aun así dejas colgando al pobre Hiccup hasta que pierde interés en ti"

"Esperaesperaespera" Astrid toce, escupiendo pedazos de frituras sobre la falda de Ruff "¿Qué quieres decir con que a _Hiccup_ le gusto _yo?_ " Astrid le pregunta, exaltada y sorprendida fuera de sus calcetines. Obviamente Ruffnut estaba equivocada.

Si, equivocada.

Y aunque tuviera razón, ¡eso no significa nada para Astrid! Ella está completamente calmada.

Sip. Completamente calmada.

Responde rápido, perra tonta.

"Um, ¿Duh? Todo el mundo lo sabe, desde aquella vez que te invito a una cita en Applebees y tú lo golpeaste con una pelota de tenis" Ruffnut le informa como si fuera lo más común del mundo, aparentemente ignorante de como las mejillas de Astrid se enrojecen con cada palabra. "Ahora hablemos de Jay y Jason, aunque debo admitir que Hiccup se volvió todo un galán, ¿que les darán de comer en escocia?" La otra rubia sigue, pero la mente de Astrid ya esta en otro lado.

Ella recuerda, obviamente, Hiccup la había invitado a Applebees hace mucho tiempo y ella solo había pensado de ello como un amigo invitando a una amiga a una salida de amigos—nunca una cita, jamás una cita—y minutos después había lanzado una pelota errante a un chico del equipo de tenis, la cual reboto contra una pared y golpeo a Hiccup en la nariz, rompiéndola y sangrando sobre su tarea de matemáticas…

Pensándolo bien, tal vez Ruff tenía _algo_ de razón…

Oh dios, ella tenía toda la razón.

¿A Hiccup le gusta _ella_? _¿Astrid?_

Ella…ella no sabía qué hacer con esa información.

Cami y sus mejillas sonrojadas se materializan en su memoria por un instante, pero Astrid se impulsa a si misma a evitar ese pensamiento.

Muchos chicos han estado interesados en Astrid—no es algo que ella presume con arrogancia (ya no, al menos) es simplemente un hecho del que Astrid ha estado consiente desde que descubrió el efecto que un par de piernas tenían sobre cualquier hombre—incluso el hermano de Ruffnut intento hacer un pase en ella hace un tiempo (habia terminado violentamente) pero ella nunca habia sido tan afectada por algo tan pequeño como un chisme salido de la boca de _Ruffnut_ de todas las personas, siempre han sido cosas de preparatoria en forma de cartas de amor metidas en casilleros y noviazgos de 4 meses, nunca han sido noticias que le quiten el sueño.

Oh-oh. Astrid ya siente esa calidez suave en su vientre que se vierte sobre ella cada vez que Hiccup entra en escena, cosquilleando hasta la punta de sus pies. Son mariposas ¿Verdad?

Ella ahora está segura que lo son, vaya que si esto es un problema.

Tenía que irse de ahí.

"Tengo que irme de aquí" Astrid anuncia de repente, levantándose y derribando accidentalmente la bolsa de papas fritas que Ruffnut estaba pellizcando, la otra rubia suelta un llanto triste y le lanza a Astrid un insulto que apenas y escucha.

Y mientras el sol de empieza a ocular en el horizonte, ella corre.

* * *

Astrid llega a su casa cuando el sol ya se ocultó entre las montañas, sus muslos están ardiendo y su respiración pesada. En retrospectiva, ella pudo haber tomado el ultimo autobús de la estación y hubiera llegado en la mitad del tiempo…

Genial, ni siquiera ha hablado con Hiccup y este ya la volvió estúpida.

Pensándolo bien, ella lleva semanas así.

La casa de Hiccup está en la esquina, luces apagadas y en una calle normalmente silenciosa, probablemente el nerd está encerrado en su habitación, haciendo su tarea mientras piensa en cosas.

Tal vez en ella, eso le gustaría a Astrid.

Ella ya se siente a si misma comenzando a pensar en posibilidades, en razones y en respuestas.

Un pensamiento sorpresa se ancla en la parte de enfrente de su cabeza, justo sobres sus cejas. Y Astrid sonríe, porque es cursi y tonto y esas son las clases de cosas que a Hiccup le encantan.

Así que, caminando sigilosamente, Astrid corre hasta la cochera, dando la vuelta por el porche de la casa y escalando la vaya hacia el patio trasero, donde el viejo almacén de bicicletas aún se encuentra pegado a la cochera.

Genial, la ventana esta descubierta. Hiccup perderá los estribos cuando sepa como entro.

Astrid se prepara, agarrándose por la baranda de la ventana e impulsándose por el espacio abierto, tan pequeño que apenas cabe si aguanta saltar piernas primero.

Ella apenas y sabe porque quiere entrar en su casa, ella solo puede apreciar que _en serio_ necesita ver a Hiccup en este instante.

Un salto después, ella ya está dentro del pequeño almacén, un cuarto cerrado cuya única luz es lo poco que entra por la pequeña ventana. Perfecto, ahora solo sobra forzar la puerta con un viejo truco que ella recuerda de su infancia y listo. También lo tiene que hacer a ciegas, pero no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

"Ouch" Astrid da un pequeño salto cuando choca contra algo—extraño, nunca hubo ninguna bicicleta en el almacén que, retóricamente, fue hecho para contener una bicicleta. Probablemente el papá de Hiccup la compro para ejercitarse y nunca la uso, prefiriendo escondiéndola en el viejo almacén bajo una manta de plástico.

De repente, el seguro de la puerta empieza a sonar mientras comienza a ser forzada desde el otro lado de la misma. Astrid se siente como un ciervo bajo la luz de los faros cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse y la luz baña el pequeño cuarto, genial, ahora tendrá que explicarle a Hiccup porque allano su caso en primer lugar, ella ya siente los inicios de una larga conversación en la punta de su lengua.

"Hiccup, lo siento yo—"

Por un instante, es como si no fuera Hiccup el que acaba de abrir la puerta. Piernas largas en pantalones negros no son algo que él se hubiera puesto jamás. Los guantes negros se ven tan fuera de lugar en sus dedos astutos y su pecho nunca se vio más amplio en esa chaqueta de cuero, botones de metal y pliegues abultados.

Pero su rostro es el mismo, pecoso y atractivo incluso con una expresión tan incrédula como en ese momento.

"¡¿A-Astrid?! Eh-yo-Oh no" Hiccup balbucea, su piel poniéndose más pálida con cada oración que se atrapa en su garganta.

Justo cuando Astrid esta por preguntarle qué le pasa, Astrid se percata del armazón negro de la bicicleta que acaba de ser iluminada y-

Espera. Las bicicletas no tienen armazón.

Astrid se mueve lentamente, pero la manta de plástico se resbala como por arte de magia, revelando el origen de un millón de preguntas.

Una motocicleta negra reposa sin cuidado sobre el suelo, faros verdes y llantas gruesas gritando miles de dudas mientras la revelación la hace querer gritar.

Ella casi la puede ver moverse, acelerando por la autopista de la ciudad, arriesgando su existencia mientras el conductor arriesga mucho más que ello. Es como si el cuero negro del asiento la llamara a recordar, tanto miedo y adrenalina en un solo vehículo.

Astrid voltea tan rápido hacia Hiccup que su cuello casi se rompe, y es hasta este momento que ella capta como él sostiene un casco negro azabache con pequeñas protuberancias en forma de escamas sobresaliendo desde la frente hasta la nuca.

Hiccup es el Motociclista Negro.

" _Hiccup_ …" Astrid respira, y lo único que puede sentir es traición.

Por una eternidad, nadie dice nada.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Como siempre, les recomiendo toda la música que uso al principio de cualquier capitulo, en serio es buena para escuchar de fondo mientras leen, hace la experiencia mas...profunda, por así decirlo.**

 **Otro punto, la imagen de perfil de la historia es un Fan-art del usuario de Tumblr Leffie's Fanart, el cual no tiene problema alguno con el uso de la imagen.**

 **Si tienen alguna otra duda tanto de la historia, asuntos técnicos, ideas personales o les gustaría ser Beta Readers (en serio necesito unos cuantos de esos), pueden mandarme un mensaje privado.**

 **Este AU de hecho lo escribí mucho antes de que la historia fuera publicada, supongo que lo dejare por aquí en mi intento de mantener las actualizaciones regulares. ¡Dejen sus peticiones porque estoy listo!**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**

 _ **HD.**_

* * *

 **p.d. cosas pasaron y el epilogo del Camaro del 68 tomara un rato más, tal vez unas 10 reviews _*c va corriendo*_**


	7. Chapter 12

" **Y aunque cierre mis ojos, veo** _ **le vie en rose"**_

 _ **La Vie en Rose**_

* * *

 **Tu Color Favorito.**

* * *

Sus miradas se encuentran mientras sus risas se calman, un silencio cómodo cae sobre la habitación de Hiccup. El alegre brillo en sus ojos azules se transforma en algo más maquiavélico mientras Hiccup más lo mira. Una de sus manos se levanta y suavemente mueve uno de sus mechones rubios detrás de su oreja. Tomándose un momento para apreciar las piedras azules que decoran sus oídos.

Azul turquesa, brillan incluso en la oscura habitación. Él se las regalo en su aniversario de un mes.

Hiccup recuerda vagamente como ella una vez dijo que su color favorito era el rosa, pero eran niños en ese entonces—niños de mejillas grandes y ojos inocentes, cuando Astrid apenas formaba ese duro exterior que la caracterizaría a medida que crecía, antes de que Hiccup tuviera una pierna de metal y una vida increíble—y no habia pasado más de un día antes de que ella admitiera que su color favorito en realidad era el verde, al menos hasta que creció lo suficiente para empezar a familiarizarse con un color en particular—Azul claro.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero Hiccup aún no puede evitar asociar el color rosa con Astrid, no tanto por ser el primero de sus recuerdos con ella, como por la siempre presente existencia del color.

Sus mejillas se ven naturalmente sonrosadas. Pero también más rosas y cálidas ya que el sostiene su rostro. Su pulgar barre tentativamente por la manzana de su mejilla, sintiéndola volviéndose picara mientras sus labios se vuelven una sonrisa. Su boca es como el capullo de una rosa y está brillando por labial, la punta de su lengua sale y provoca la planta de su pulgar, Hiccup respira rápidamente por la boca y se siente a _si mismo_ volverse rosa en el rostro. Astrid suelta una risilla suave y sus manos lo toman por el cuello, posesivamente jalándolo hacia abajo.

Es un beso mordaz, lleno con Astrid mordiendo su labio inferior y su lengua entrando rápidamente a su boca, labios tocándose y separándose de manera obscena y casi artística. Es el tipo de beso que inmediatamente lo hace sentir _ebrio_ , como un puñetazo que baja toda la sangre de su cabeza. Y Hiccup tiene que esforzarse para no sucumbir a ella. Los padres de Hiccup bien podrían estar en el piso de abajo y él no sabría, él está muy seguro que no tenía la puerta de la habitación con seguro siendo que Astrid entró por la ventana, y…y…y las brillantes uñas de Astrid están rascando hacia abajo por su espalda, colándose dentro de su camisa para hacerlo de nuevo en su piel desnuda. Hiccup es un desastre con piel llena de escalofríos en cuestión de segundos.

Los dedos de Hiccup juegan con el cuello de la camisa de Astrid cada vez un poco más bruscamente, Ella pausa el asalto en su boca para hacer un sonido algo molesto con la garganta, Hiccup se ríe nerviosamente contra sus labios, consiente completamente de como ella ha perdido más de una camisa de la misma manera; con él jalando ansiosamente el frente de la misma hasta que sus pechos estaban expuestos y el cuello de la prenda arruinado.

Ella rompe el beso solo lo suficiente para levantar su camisa y lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación.

Por alguna razón, su brasier es rosa pastel con un pequeño diseño de puntos blancos—ropa interior tan fuera de lugar en Astrid que ni siquiera le tiene que decir que era día de lavandería—algo demasiado lindo como para destilar cualquier tipo de atracción sexual. Pero Hiccup está a un segundo mudo o a un suspiro sin ritmo de hiperventilar cuando ellos continúan con el beso, sus manos apretando la suave tela de algodón de manera casi agresiva. Posesiva.

Hiccup no puede evitar asociar el color con Astrid. No importa lo poco que en realidad estén asociados. Rosa. Rosa. Rosa.

Ellos continúan besándose por casi 20 minutos, incapaces de detenerse, incapaces de pensar.

En algún punto, Astrid gateo hasta su regazo, sus muslos rodeando sus caderas. Hiccup siente sus labios mallugados por besos, sensibles cuando empieza a cosquillar. Sus ojos parpadean casi deslumbrados cuando él se separa para recuperar el aliento. Pero Astrid no parece estar lista para que la sesión termine, y comienza a dejar besos ardientes en su mandíbula, en su cuello. Hiccup conviene, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a su piel, su cabeza choca contra la cabecera de la cama y él traga un gruñido.

Ellos han hecho esto muchas veces, pero las manos de Hiccup aun tiemblan cuando él toca tentadoramente la piel suave de su espalda, él aún tiene que recordarse respirar a sí mismo cuando desabrocha su brasier. Su boca aun comienza a salivar cuando Astrid hace una cara sonrojada mientras sus pechos desnudos saltan a la vista.

Modestos, alegres pechos con pezones como gotas de goma de mascar—sensibles y apetecibles—el rosa pálido de sus areolas es tan templado por todos los otros tonos de rosa que forman un amor indescriptible. Pero llaman su atención de la misma manera, y Astrid tiene que aguantarse un gemido cuando sus manos comienzan toques reverentes y su boca mordidas suaves, luego no tan suaves.

¿Tal vez el rosa es el color favorito de _él_?

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Notas del Autor: Estoy cansado y son las 3 de la mañana así que…supongo que publicare esto mañana.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 _ **HD.**_


	8. Chapter 13

" **Y los sueños que una vez soñaste, los sueños se han hecho realidad"**

 **Over the Rainbow, Israel Kamakawiwo'ole**

* * *

 _ **Universo Semi-Canónico.** Tercer entrega de la serie de drabbles semi-canónicos._

* * *

"Estas embarazada" Valka le dijo de repente, haciéndola escupir el vaso de agua que había sostenido por toda la fiesta. Hubo un silencio vergonzoso en el que Astrid sintió el rubor escalar a sus mejillas, luego Valka continuo "De nuevo"

Astrid se sintió sonrojar más fuerte. Alguna vez en su vida escucho que era mala suerte que alguien se enterara del embarazo antes del esposo.

Ella logra calmarse, acomodando uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su cabeza y suspirando. "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" Astrid le pregunta a su suegra, resignada.

"Lo sospechaba desde hace unos días" Ella le dice, dándole un sorbo a su tarro de bebida "¿Recuerdas cuando estabas cargando a Dagny? Tu pelo brillaba de igual manera, además mírate, aun no anochece y ya te estas durmiendo, aquí, en el Gran Salón"

"¿En serio es tan obvio?" Astrid suspiro de nuevo. La fiesta alrededor de ellas cada vez más fuerte—Gobber se había parado sobre la mesa principal y comenzó a relatar una de las muchas historias del legendario Estoico el Vasto, eligiendo principalmente las que no conllevaban el asesinato de dragones.

"Oh, no cariño, no lo es, yo solo soy así de buena" Valka presumió, y Astrid logro ver algo más de Hiccup en su madre. "Todo el mundo está bebiendo sidra y cerveza, y tú te pusiste verde cuando viste la comida"

La rubia en efecto ojea el plato de cordero asado que se enfriaba en la mesa frente a ella y siente sus entrañas moverse incómodamente, haciendo una mueca y aguantando arqueadas.

Valka tenía razón, Astrid lo sabía, las náuseas habían empeorado y Astrid estuvo teniendo dificultades con ocultarlas de su esposo, por suerte Hiccup puede llegar a ser _tan_ denso con los temas _más_ delicados que con ningún otro.

Hiccup se puede dar cuenta de que escogió otro tipo de fragancia que la habitual, pero el hecho de que su ciclo nunca haya llegado pasa sobre su cabeza completamente.

Es uno de los atributos que conserva desde que era un pequeño niño con cachetes lampiños y ojos inocentes.

Astrid recuerda cuando él no la besaba por miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero fue demasiado torpe como para ver que ella ya estaba terriblemente enamorada de él.

Ah, hace tantos años. Cuando ambos tenían una isla entera para ser ellos mismos—cuando él no tenía que ser Jefe de Berk y ella no tenía que ser la General Hofferson—Haddock, General Haddock. Y la Orilla del Dragón era un paraíso de aventuras.

Siendo honesta, Astrid no extraña aquellos tiempos—ella no cambiaría a Dagny por nada en el mundo, y ella sabía que Hiccup tampoco lo haría.

"Si, supongo que no es mi mejor noche" Astrid le dijo a Valka, intentando bajar el rubor de sus mejillas "Tengo un mes y medio, no falta mucho para que se empiece a ver" Ella le confió, pasando una mano por su vientre. Un pequeño bulto apenas notable en su barriga.

"Asumo que Hiccup aún no lo sabe, de lo contraria aun seguiría en su etapa de asustado" Valka suelta una risa leve en la última oración.

Astrid recuerda cuando le dio a su esposo la noticia que era Dagny—fue antes de una batalla, y ella no podía _no_ decírselo, no podía arriesgarse que algo saliera mal y que luego eso fuera algo que ella cargaría toda su vida.

Ella no quiere recordar los detalles de la fuerte batalla, pero aún recuerda los días siguientes, como Hiccup no habia parado de caminar por toda la casa como un demente por toda una semana, deteniéndose cada tres pasos para tirarse en sus rodillas y besar su vientre.

Dagny está en casa durmiendo plácidamente, y Hiccup habia decidido acabar la noche temprano después de un par de canciones y de contar unas cuantas de las historias que su padre había estelarizado.

"No estoy segura si debo decírselo aun" Astrid toma un trago de agua "Digo, con el día que es hoy…" Ella puede ver como los ojos de Valka se enternecieron.

"Oh, hija…"

Una vez cada año, antes de que el otoño acabara y la dureza del invierno los chocara, la aldea de Berk hacia una fiesta única para ellos en el archipiélago. El aniversario de la coronación de Estoico como Jefe de la tribu de los Hairy Hoolingans de Berk. Era costumbre que Hiccup, su único hijo y actual jefe, abriera la noche, bebiera el primer trago y se sirviera la primera tajada de carne—y lo hacía—pero él siempre se iba temprano y eran pocas las noches en las que Astrid no lo encontraba volando alrededor de la isla o sentado solo en el trono en el que alguna vez se sentó su padre. Recordando.

Pero hoy…

Bueno, Valka Haddock habia perdido a su esposo por 20 años, y solo tuvo un día para recuperarlo antes de que se lo arrebataran, no fue justo—y dejarla ahora con la aldea…no sería justo.

Astrid piensa en como Estoico habría cuidado de Dagny, como la habría _adorado_ —El hombre siempre espero un nieto o nieta al cual mimar y consentir, eh incluso más de una vez habia interrumpido en los momentos más íntimos de Hiccup y Astrid solo para soltar consejos para aumentar su fertilidad o la posición correcta para quedar embarazada—Fueron los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida.

Estoico no habia buscado un _heredero_ para Hiccup, el solo buscaba un nieto o nieta al cual consentir.

Él habia estado tan feliz cuando Hiccup _por fin_ se habia propuesto, y habia sostenido su mano frente al padre y madre de Astrid, Gobber, Spitelout Jorgenson, Phlegma la Feroz, y media docena de otros vikingos. El precio de la novia habia sido acordado en unos minutos y la fecha de la boda habia sido agendada dentro de una estación.

Pero entonces Drago habia salido del suelo con fuego y dolor, justo como la Muerte Roja lo habia hecho una vez, y cualquier plan de que Estoico fuera el que enlazara las manos de su hijo y su esposa personalmente habían sido destruidos trágicamente.

Cuando todo termino, Hiccup no habia perdido una extremidad, pero si algo mas importante.

La joven madre comprende su dolor—ella sabía lo mucho que Hiccup deseaba que su padre hubiera podido conocer a Dagny. La habría amado tanto como ellos lo hacían.

Bueno, tal vez no tanto— _nadie_ podría amar más a Dagny que Astrid.

Genial, ahora Astrid extraña su hija—ninguno de los dos habia tenido el corazón para despertarla solo para asistir a la fiesta, y honestamente lo único que Astrid quería en ese momento era ir por su hija y abrazarla hasta que ella misma se sintiera mejor.

Pero también quería ir con Hiccup y-

"Astrid, ve con él" Valka interrumpe su tormenta de pensamientos, una mano amiga en su hombro mientras su sonrisa es tan cálida como la de su hijo "búscalo, sé que lo quieres"

Astrid se sonroja, obviamente su suegra la conocía mucho más de lo esperado.

"No estoy segura…tú debes-"

"Astrid, por favor," los ojos de Valka son grises y amables "cada minuto que estas consolando a esta vieja mujer, Hiccup está ahí afuera, solo," La mujer suspiro "Ve y recuérdale a mi pobre hijo lo hermosa que puede ser la vida" Ella terminó, posando brevemente una de sus manos en su vientre y sonriendo.

20 años de auto-exilio en serio le habían traído sabiduría, sus ojos brillaban con conocimiento y experiencia.

"Está bien" Ella responde, segura de sí misma, levantándose y caminando hasta las puertas del Gran Salón, apenas salir ella llevo sus dedos a sus labios y silbo—Stormfly baja en unos segundos y Astrid sube a su espalda con el doble de cuidado "Vamos chica, vamos a casa" Astrid le susurro a su dragón y en unos segundos, ya estaban en el cielo.

Resulta que Hiccup no estaba en casa—y por lo justo, tampoco Dagny.

Ella pudo haber tenido un momento en el cual tuvo un poco de miedo, pero las crías de Stormfly dormían tranquilamente al pie de la cama de su hija y ella sabía que cuidaban de Dagny tanto como cualquier otro dragón en la aldea.

En serio, era como si reconocieran que la pequeña era la cría del hombre que detuvo la constante muerte de su especie.

Los vikingos lo saben, ¿porque no ellos también?

Llevaban un rato volando cuando Stormfly grazno fuertemente, apuntando sus alas al bosque e informando a Astrid, la rubia tomo la pista inmediatamente "¿En el bosque?, vamos chica"

Un par de minutos después, Astrid encuentra lo que buscaba.

El olfato de Stomfly la lleva directamente a un claro en medio del bosque, donde se encontraba un enorme lago de agua oscura iluminada por la luz de la luna—rocas llenas de musgo y raíces de árboles decoraban el área como un recordatorio constante de que nunca seria tocado por el hacha del avance. Un escudo carcomido por el tiempo descansa en medio de dos rocas, pudriéndose y perdiendo color.

Y ahí, sentado sobre una roca y con una capa de piel cubriendo su espalda, se encuentra su esposo. Su hija recostada tranquilamente contra su pecho mientras se sienta sobre su rodilla, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Hay una sonrisa calmada en su rostro mientras mira a Toothless escribir en la tierra con un trozo de rama, y la sonrisa solo se vuelve mucho más cálida cuando se da cuenta que ella está ahí.

Stormfly honra su nombre cuando aterriza silenciosamente, apenas levantando un par de hojas del suelo—Astrid se baja cuidadosamente de la espalda de su dragón mientras se pregunta a sí misma como Hiccup no se ha dado cuenta de lo obvio. Stormfly corre a saludar a Toothless mientras Astrid camina hacia su esposo.

"Hey" Él la saluda.

"Hey" Ella responde de vuelta, acercándose y sentándose a su lado—la roca lo suficientemente grande y plana para que los tres pudieran estar cómodos—dándole un beso a su hija cuidadosamente, sabiendo que eso no la despertaría. Aparentemente heredo el mismo sueño pesado que su padre.

"La encontré escapando por la ventana" Hiccup le dice "Quería ir al festín, pero…tu sabes, cuentan demasiadas historias"

Astrid se muerde el labio. "No podemos _no_ decirle por mucho tiempo, Hiccup," Ella suspira "Tarde o temprano tendrá que saber la historia completa"

Su esposo suspira "Lo sé, es solo…" Él se acomoda en su asiento casi incómodamente "Ella es de la primera generación desde la guerra…Dagny no necesita saber todo lo que sucedió"

Astrid imita su suspiro mientras mira a su hija. La joven madre en serio puede ver porque su esposo piensa eso, lo cierto es que no hubo un bando "bueno" durante aquella batalla. Berk buscaba defender su supervivencia, mientras que sus enemigos eran liderados por alguien que les prometía gloria sin saber la maldad de sus actos.

Astrid puede encontrar el honor en relatar historias de guerra, pero lo cierto es que el fragor de la batalla nunca es tan dulce como lo dicen las canciones.

Ganaron—y ahora Berk se alza más fuerte y grande que nunca, mientras que aquellos que intentaron destruirla son los que descansan en cenizas—pero, como en toda guerra, el precio del botín no supera el valor de las perdidas.

Astrid sabe que Hiccup creció con una diferente educación al resto de los vikingos—como heredero de Berk, él fue el que fui instruido en las historias de como Bork fue expulsado de la aldea por atacar a una joven inocente, o de como el mismo hermano de su padre habia exigido el exilio después de una riña familiar. O de la guerra civil en la que un joven Estoico logro conservar el control de Berk contra Alvin el traidor.

Solo los dioses saben si ese conocimiento tuvo algo que ver con el pensamiento pacifista con el que Hiccup creció, pero Astrid estaba segura de que intervino directamente con el hombre que es ahora.

"En unos meses, cuando el hielo se rompa…me encargaré de que la academia empiece las clases de historia, los niños merecen saber"

Dagny se mueve breve mente en sus sueños, apretando la capa de Hiccup y murmurando algo. Y Astrid no puede evitar pensar en cómo su hija tiene su cabello—el cabello Hofferson, su padre solía decir—su rostro. Se ve tan pacifica mientras duerme contra su papá, tal vez soñando con dragones y hachas y libertad.

Astrid siente lagrimas amenazando escapar por sus ojos y las limpia casi bruscamente con una mano, malditas hormonas.

Hiccup no parece darse cuenta de esto, está muy ocupado admirando el lago, perdido en pensamientos.

"Oye" Él la llama, cambiando la conversación seria a algo más alegre "¿Recuerdas cuando viniste aquí por primera vez?"

Astrid suelta un bufido "Como olvidarlo, me secuestraste unos minutos después"

"Hey, eso fue _heroico_ , ¿sabías que las Bog Burglars secuestran a los hombres que eligen para hacer hijas?"

"¿Es por eso que no vemos a Tuffnut hace meses?" Astrid hace un ademan "Con razón la última vez que vi a Camicazi no paraba de preguntarme acerca de Dagny"

"Uno esperaría que para entonces ya tuviera docenas de hijas, es una pirata, después de todo"

Astrid la comprendía perfectamente "Supongo que ella estaba esperando al indicado" Ella le responde, acercándose a Hiccup y acurrucándose a su lado. "¿Y tú, o gran jinete de dragones, te arrepientes de algo?" Su voz es juguetona y sarcástica, mucho como la de él.

"No me arrepiento de nada" Hiccup presume, inflando el pecho hasta que Dagny se mueve incómodamente y él vuelve a su estado original de almohada humana. "Bueno, tal vez de un par de cosas, debo admitir que pude haber manejado _mucho mejor_ lo que sucedió lo que sucedió en el pozo"

Astrid sonríe pícaramente "¿en serio? Yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien," Ella está feliz de que haya llegado un punto en el que pudieran incluso bromear de una de las etapas más difícil de sus vidas. "lanzando tu casco, enojando a Hookfang, enojando a tu padre, enojando a _todos_ "

Hiccup ríe nerviosamente "Haha, si, no fue uno de mis mejores planes,"

"Todo salió bien al final" Astrid le recuerda. Y Hiccup voltea el rostro hasta donde su hija reposa dulcemente.

"Todo salió bien" Él repite.

"¿Crees que nos regresen a Tuffnut?" Astrid le pregunta, rompiendo el silencio cómodo, intentando crear una excusa para revelarse.

"Supongo que algún día, no permiten hombres en las islas por mucho tiempo, no hace falta apurarlo" Hiccup bufa "Además, ¿hace cuando que no explota un edificio?"

Ella suelta una risilla, recordando como Tuffnut aún sigue sacando lo peor de su hermana, la cual ya lleva años siendo madre.

"¿Recuerdas todos los problemas que él y Ruff nos daban en la orilla? En serio, no sé cómo logramos mantener la isla por tanto tiempo"

"¿Te refieres a antes de que el volcán la destruyera?" Hiccup le recuerda, llevando una mano al hombro de su esposa y jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

"Tienes que admitir que la explosión fue genial" Ella le responde, riendo e inclinándose contra su mano

"Por supuesto que puedo apreciar cuando una explosión cuando la veo, es solo que…"

"¿Hiccup?"

Él esta callado por un momento, "Es solo que…vas a pensar que es tonto" Hiccup se sonroja, y Astrid puede ver al niño que la cautivo en esos ojos verdes.

Ella siente fuerza en su sonrisa, y un cosquilleo en su vientre. "Que tal esto, tú me dices lo que está en tu cabeza, y yo te diré lo que está en la mía"

Su esposo parece considerarlo por un momento, volteando a ver a Dagny a su lado como si esta le fuera a dar una respuesta "Chantaje…" Hiccup susurra, y ella le da un golpe suave en el hombro, "Bien, bien, te lo contare"

"Es solo que…" Hiccup se sonroja más fuerte, y susurra algo por lo bajo que Astrid no logra escuchar. Astrid lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"…Nuestro primer beso" Él le confiesa, y Astrid sonríe tontamente.

"Nuestro primer beso fue afuera de tu casa, cuando despertaste" Astrid le recuerda, y Hiccup se encoje de hombros.

"Nuestro primer beso como, tu sabes, como pareja" Él toma su mano con la suya, apretando donde su anillo de bodas reposa perpetuamente "Y no solo eso, digo-tantas cosas pasaron en la Orilla del Dragón…Nuestra primera pelea, la primera vez que mi padre nos encontró besándonos…" Las orejas de Hiccup cambiaron a un ligero bermellón "Nuestra…primera vez..."

La joven esposa aún recuerda su primera noche juntos, escondiéndose de una tormenta llevo una cosa a otra y, bueno…el pensamiento la hace sonrojarse de la misma manera.

"Supongo que siempre quise…hacer más cosas, con la Orilla, me refiero" Él suspira "Berk es mío _ahora_ …pero-pero siempre será de mi Padre-La Orilla del Dragón, por otro lado, la Orilla era nuestra" Hiccup termina, soltando un último suspiro antes de apretar el hombro de Dagny suavemente.

Hay un silencio tenue, donde lo único que se escucha son los insectos en el pasto y los dragones jugando al otro lado del claro.

"Debes pensar que soy un cursi, Ugh, ¿Divorcio?" Él intenta ocultar su incomodidad con chistes y sarcasmo, y Astrid toma la oportunidad para inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Conozco al hombre con el que me case" Ella le dice "¿Recuerdas cuando pediste mi mano? Fue lo más cursi que jamás hayas hecho"

"Recuerdo que tus hermanos me amenazaron después de hacerlo, en serio, incluso Asger"

Astrid ríe por lo bajo "Asger tenía 8 años cuando nos comprometimos"

"Pero es un Hofferson" Hiccup le responde "No me extraña en lo absoluto," Su esposo le hace una seña al bulto en su derecha, hecha bola mientras babea contra su costado, un mechón de cabello rubio pálido cubriendo su rostro y entrando en su boca "Ella también lo es"

"Eso lo es" Astrid concuerda, una parte de ella dispuesta a interrumpir la conversación solo para abrazar a su hija "¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?" Ella le pregunta.

"Recuerdo nuestra noche de bodas," Hiccup sonríe "Recuerdo que nunca la consumamos, ambos estábamos muy cansados"

La rubia suelta una risa nasal "La habíamos consumado cientos de veces antes de esa noche, y la hemos consumado miles de veces desde entonces, la mañana siguiente, si recuerdo bien" Astrid pone una mano sobre su pecho.

"¿De qué hablas? Fue un augurio perfecto. Una vida cálida y suave, una cama caliente en la que recostarme en las noches" le manda una mirada picara "Y una esposa sexy que ronca"

Hace un par de años, ella probablemente lo habría negado y lo hubiera golpeado. Pero ambos han crecido mucho desde entonces.

Así que ella únicamente lo golpea.

"¡Aww!" Hiccup gime, incapaz de sobar su brazo herido.

"¡Podría decirte lo mismo! ¿Cuántas veces has llegado a la cama oliendo como herrería?" Astrid le contesta, pero Dagny se mueve al lado de Hiccup y la joven madre baja la voz.

"Vamos, te encanta" Su esposo la provoca, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. Astrid no contesta, simplemente acurrucándose más a su lado.

Ambos llevan un rato hablando—pero el festin probablemente continuara por el resto de la noche antes de sobrellevar más fiestas la mañana siguiente, fiestas en las que es costumbre que el jefe de Berk y su esposa se hagan presentes—pero ahora, este momento, es únicamente de ellos.

Los minutos pasan y pasan, Dagny duerme tiernamente sobre el regazo de su padre mientras su madre hace y deshace las pequeñas trenzas en el cabello de su esposo.

Es un momento pasadero—esos que se encuentran entre gotas de lluvia y centellas. Efímero. Incapturable.

Perfecto.

"¿En qué piensas?" Su esposo le pregunta.

Astrid esta lista.

"En la vida" Ella responde, tomando su mano y posicionándola sobre su vientre.

Astrid logra ver el momento cuando la confusión pasa por los ojos de su esposo, pero entonces él da un pequeño apretón y nota la firmeza y redondez de su estómago.

Sus pupilas se vuelven tan pequeñas como un punto dentro de sus ojos tan verdes como el bosque, y el color escala a sus mejillas inmediatamente.

"A-Astrid… ¿estas…-? Otra-otra vez…" Hiccup balbuceo y Astrid se siente a si misma sonreír.

" _Si_ " Ella le dice con fervor, prácticamente puede ver su corazón latiendo. Dagny suelta un gemido y un bostezo al otro lado de Hiccup, abriendo ojos azules y brillantes.

"¿Mami?" Ella pregunta, voz dormilona y cansada, completamente inconsciente de como su padre está intentando tomar riendas de su propia realidad.

Astrid se pregunta cuantas veces más podrá hacerlo actuar de la misma manera, con la misma noticia.

La presencia de Dagny parece calmar a Hiccup de una manera que solo pocas personas—y un dragón—pueden. El joven padre pasa un brazo por encima de su hija sin siquiera alejar su mano del vientre de su esposa.

"¿Todo-todo estará bien?" Hiccup le pregunta, y ella reconoce la preocupación en su voz, apenas sobresaliendo la felicidad de la misma—el nacimiento de Dagny habia sido complicado, ambos lo recuerdan.

Pero en vez de desatar sus miedos, Astrid decide sonreír y suspirar, "Todo saldrá bien," Ella le asegura, y le muestra una mirada a su esposo que logra hacerlo sonreír, esa sonrisa secreta que es solo suya.

Astrid mira los ojos de Hiccup, los cuales bailaban, en la luz de la noche, brillantes y felices. Su sonrisa más que infecciosa. Él se inclina y hunde su nariz en su cabello mientras Dagny los mira curiosamente.

"Te amo _tanto_ " Él susurra, y Astrid está segura que él no sabe si se lo dice ah Dagny, a ella, o a su hija o hijo en su vientre.

"Lo sabemos" Ella le responde, llevando sus dedos a sus labios y dándoles un beso. Honrando a los Dioses por otro momento _perfecto_.

Todo estará bien.

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Así que, ¿ha pasado un mes? …esto es vergonzoso.**

 **Lo cierto es que hace un tiempo decidí cambiar mi carrera universitaria, y aunque sigo pensando que fue una buena decisión, últimamente me ha estado** _ **quitando**_ _ **la**_ _ **vida**_ **. Por lo pronto dejare este pequeño One-shot que está directamente relacionado con el universo semi-canonico de los capítulo del fic-**

 **Ahora, acerca de este capitulo en particular. Aunque no lo crean, esta cargado de emocion e inunedos de nuestros personajes, en este punto de sus vidas todos los miembros de la pandilla han vivido cientos de experiencias importantes, una que otra más que relacionada con el amor, la muerte, la guerra. Toda la platica fue medida para demostrar emociones** **implícitas. Asi que, si, este universo es mucho más basto de lo que esperan.**

 **Y acerca del resto de las mini-historias, bueno, Camaro del 68 está casi listo. Solo necesita unos toques y que se lo mande a mi nueva** _ **beta reader**_ _alejg._ **Solo tengan paciencia, Roma no se construyó en un día.**

 **De igual manera, tengo un par de proyectos para este fic guardados para la ocasión, así como una historia** _ **super cliché estilo 'Hiccup se va de Berk'**_ **que, si es posible, terminare al menos 5 capítulos antes de publicarla.**

 **Como siempre, se aprecian opiniones en forma de reviews y estudio de personajes por PM- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo 3 tareas que terminar, 2 Redbulls que tomar y una taza de ramen como mi único alimento posible. Hasta luego!.**

 **Oh, y claro. casi lo olvidaba. La adorable alejg** **nos ha bendecido con un FANART de una de las escenas de Camaro dell 68, estan invitados a checar este increible dibujo via DeviantArt.**

DIBUJO  
/art/Camaro-del-68-hecho-por-HappyDylann-696878604?ga_submit_new=10%3A1501905253  
ACUARELA  
/art/Peldanos-y-Faroles-Camaro-del-68-escena-696872835?ga_submit_new=10%3A1501904407

 **Ahora me despido, hasta la proxima!**

 _ **HD.**_


	9. Chapter 18

**Dos veces que ambos se vieron, una vez que se encontraron.**

* * *

" **Decir que quiero más, esto es por lo que vivo"**

 **Halsey, Hold me Down.**

* * *

 _ **2/3**_

* * *

Él la mira en el autobús.

Bueno, esto no es completamente verdad, técnicamente es _Cami_ la que se da cuenta de la presencia de cierta rubia en la parte de atrás del autobús. Él solo es el segundo en verla.

" _Hey,_ no voltees" Cami le llama la atención, dándole un codazo en las costillas y despertándolo del pequeño sueño en el que estaba cayendo "Rubia sexy a las 8:00 en punto"

"Cami juro por dios…" Hiccup se queja, tallando uno de sus ojos y bostezando "Prometiste no intentar levantar a nadie en este viaje, además, ¿no habías dicho que este mes era de chicos?"

"Eso no significa que no pueda ojear el mercado" Camicazi le sonríe presumidamente "Además, prometí no enredarme con nadie en este viaje, pero eso no te detiene a ti de intentar conseguir un poco de _pow chika pow pow_ para variar"

" _¿Pow chika pow pow?"_ Hiccup responde secamente "¿Acaso tienes 11 años? ...se dice, _Bangity Bang._ Y no, no intentare coquetear con alguien en un autobús que huele a queso"

"Mojigato, una vez conquiste a un chico en-"

"En el estacionamiento de un restaurante familiar, lo sé, me cuentas esa historia todos los días"

"Pero esta es _tu_ tipoooo" Cami gime graciosamente, ignorando su comentario anterior "Tu sabes, rubia, ojos azules, no muy alta, pero con un rostro agresivo, estoy segura que te podría patear el trasero"

"Te acabas de describir a ti misma, idiota" Hiccup ríe junto con su mejor amiga, volteando brevemente para ver a dicha chica que inicio tan absurda conversación.

Su corazón imita la caída de un tambor.

"Si, bueno, podría patearte el trasero, eso es un hecho"

" _No_ …" Hiccup suelta el gañido, su cabeza regresando a su posición inicial con tanta rapidez que su cuello truena " _Cami cállate"_ Hiccup le apura a decir, dando un pellizco en la muñeca que ella responde con golpe a la pierna que él apenas y siente.

"Ow, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Cami le pregunta, arrugando la frente.

"Es ella" Hiccup responde, intentando mantener su humor calmado y fallando instantáneamente.

Es injusto, él debio haber tenido al menos un par de horas para prepararse.

"¿La conoces?" La rubia al lado suya pregunta, levantando una ceja.

"No, Cami, _es ella_ " Hiccup le contesta "Es _Astrid_ "

"¿Quién es As—Ooooh" Cami respira, volteando rápidamente hacia atrás y hacia delante "¿Es ella? Vaya, se nota que tienes buen gusto, Haddock"

"No es algo que quiero que me recuerden en este momento, Camila"

Es Astrid. Es Astrid. Es Astrid.

Hiccup voltea rápidamente una vez más sobre su hombro, y no hay otra manera de que no sea Astrid.

Está leyendo un libro—Orgullo y Prejuicio, por lo que dice en la portada—mientras muerde uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello, el resto del mismo descansando sobre su hombro en forma de una larga y brillante trenza.

No ha cambiado mucho—no en realidad—si Hiccup entrecierra sus ojos aún puede ver la mirada inocentemente agresiva de su primer amor, sus ojos azules suavizándose cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Hiccup recuerda su primer beso—fue al pie de la cama en su habitación—y habia sido tan dulce e inocente que él aún puede saborear la fresa de su labial, la manera en la que las yemas de sus dedos compartían calor mientras la mano de Astrid reposaba en su nuca.

Él recuerda como su segundo beso habia sido minutos después, y mucho menos inocente que el primero—la clase de besos que hace que su piel arda y un rayo de energía pase por toda su columna vertebral.

Astrid pasa de página y sus ojos parecen desviarse por un instante, y eso es todo lo que le toma a Hiccup volver a voltear hacia adelante instintivamente, evitando confrontación como solía hacerlo durante su infancia.

En serio, ni siquiera le ha dirigido la palabra y ella ya lo regreso a hace años al pasado, donde prefería evitar miradas a confrontarlas con puños.

Ah, Astrid…tantos recuerdos dulces en Berk.

Y…tantos recuerdos no tan dulces.

Él no fue exactamente el más querido del pueblo, y tanto los gemelos como Snot solían hacer su profesión el hacer su vida imposible, incluso Astrid jugaba una que otra broma de vez en cuando, ellos probablemente lo veían como algo sano, inconscientes de lo mucho que le molestaba.

Hiccup no recuerda el número de veces que Astrid logro manipularlo de manera que terminara de cabeza en el lago del pueblo—después de la décima vez, habia dejado de ser cómico y se habia vuelto casi cruel.

Pero a medida que crecían las bromas habían disminuido—aunque nunca desaparecieron—y Hiccup se habia acostumbrado.

Él habia considerado una pequeña venganza cuando Astrid lo invito al baile de graduación—Snotlout habia llegado a la casa de Astrid y se habia posado en la ventana de su habitación con una grabadora y una canción romántica, y el rostro que habia puesto cuando Astrid habia abierto dicha ventana solo para demostrar como Hiccup estaba con ella, habia sido indescriptible.

"Deberías hablarle" Cami logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos "Además, tu viejo ya sabe que estas regresando a Berk, de aquí puedo oler el pastel de la fiesta que te están preparando"

"No nos gusta el pastel en Berk" Hiccup responde casi seriamente "Preferimos comer rocas"

"Sabes, estoy segura que las personas normales te considerarían molesto, pero yo ya estoy sobre toda esa basura" La pequeña rubia responde aburridamente "¿Debería esperar lo mismo de todos tus amigos en Berk?"

"No, no hay nadie como yo en todo Oregón"

Astrid se sigue viendo igual, pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se ven más grandes y rosas de lo que él recuerda. Sus ojos siguen siendo azules y brillantes, pero ahora hay una sombra bajo sus parpados que le dice que la presión de la madurez también la alcanzo.

Pero sus mejillas aún están rosas y claras. Su piel sigue estando igual de tersa y suave a la vista, y la forma en la que se muerde el labio cuando lee alguna parte interesante del libro sigue siendo la misma—Hiccup esta tan sorprendido cuando siente el rubor alcanzar sus mejillas, pero después no lo está. Astrid Hofferson aun lo vuelve loco, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

"¿Acaso tus padres saben que eres tan molesto?" Camicazi ríe por lo bajo, aunque ambos saben cómo él simplemente está evitando la conversación.

"Perra, lo único que mis padres saben es lo suficiente para identificarme cuando encuentren mi cadáver" Él muchacho le responde, sonriendo estúpidamente.

"Sabes, no importa lo mucho que evites el tema, tú _tienes_ que ir a hablarle" Ella le recuerda, y tiene razón. "Esta es la chica que te ha tenido enganchado por _años_. He visto lo que les ha hecho a tus relaciones… ¿O necesito recordarte el incidente de Rachel?"

"Ugh" Hiccup se contrae físicamente de dolor con la pura memoria—la segunda persona con la que se habia besado de la misma manera que ha Astrid, y como su relación habia explotado cuando el habia gemido el nombre de otra persona justo un par de centímetros antes de…hacer cosas. "Estas rompiendo un código aquí, Cami, prometimos no hablarlo"

"Me estas dejando sin opciones, Haddock"

Hiccup se puede relacionar con ello—quedarse en Berk nunca fue parte de sus opciones.

Él no se quería ir sin decirle a Astrid _tantas cosas_. Pero ella lo habia vencido con sus acciones una vez más, y aunque Hiccup nunca habia podido poner lo que sentía en palabras que ella pudiera interpretar, a él le gusta pensar que dejo claro lo que pensaba esa noche. Con cada roce de piel y mordida de labio.

Okey, Hiccup, tu puedes hacer esto. Levántate y háblale.

"Han pasado tres años…" Su boca dice antes de que sus piernas puedan responder a su orden de levantarse "Probablemente ya está viendo a alguien más, no me sorprendería que estuviera casada en este punto…"

Hiccup no sabe porque está dudando tanto.

3 años no es mucho tiempo, ¿tal vez él está sobre-reaccionando?

Si Hiccup se fuera a levanta, ir a su haciendo y besarla hasta la sumisión. ¿Acaso ella lo golpearía y lo lanzaría por la ventana del autobús, o lo golpearía solo para después reciprocar el beso?

De lo único que él está seguro, es que los golpes serian parte de la respuesta.

Sus ojos se encuentran por un pequeño instante. Y él siente sus rodillas temblar. Ambos apartan la mirada al mismo tiempo, y Hiccup sabe que ella ya sabe que está ahí.

"Entonces… ¿no iras?" Cami le pregunta.

"…No" Hiccup responde, pero la determinación brilla en sus ojos "Aun no, al menos"

Faltan un par de horas para llegar a Berk, el pequeño camino desde Portland hasta pueblo no es tan largo, y hay muchas respuestas que él tiene que dar.

Faltar un par de horas, y Hiccup llegara al pequeño pueblo en el que creció, donde los árboles son altos y las cigarras cantan al son de los peces en el lago.

El verano está por acabar, pero el de Hiccup Haddock está por comenzar.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del Autor: ¿Pensaron que no cumpliría el pequeño reto que me impuse a mí mismo? ¡Pues no! El trabajo me mantuvo ocupado un rato, pero logre tomarme unos minutos entre cada llamada para formar este pequeño drabble, solo que no habia tenido tiempo de subirlo hasta ahora.**

 **Como saben, esta es la segunda parte de un One-shot que culminara el dia de mañana con la reunión de nuestros dos personajes favoritos.**

 **No, Cami no es gay, simplemente la volví** _ **increíblemente**_ **liberal en este universo cuando se trata de relaciones.**

 **Como sea, mañana hay examen y no he estudiado nada, deséenme suerte.**

 _ **HD.**_


	10. Chapter 19

**Dos veces que ambos se vieron, una vez que se encontraron.**

* * *

" **Estaremos buscando por la luz del sol, o por los faros, hasta que nos volvamos ciegos"**

 **Halsey, Roman Holiday.**

* * *

 _ **3/3**_

* * *

Ambos saben dónde encontrarse.

Astrid camina entre los altos árboles que decoran el bosque, evitando piedras afiladas y ramas gruesas mientras se dirige hasta el pequeño muelle abandonado en las afueras de Berk.

Ella habia decidido que su ropa normal sería más que suficiente para la travesía—un par de shorts de pana y una camiseta corta de franela, Astrid habría preferido usar una chaqueta, pero su ropa de invierno generalmente estaba guardada en su ático hasta que el verano acabara, y no tenía tiempo suficiente como para buscarla.

El verano acabaría pronto—Berk siempre es más divertido en invierno, de todas maneras—y Astrid tendría que subir a limpiar las memorias de su ático como lo hacía todos otoños.

Ella se pregunta a si misma si estará sola cuando lo haga, y que tanto el polvo congestionará su nariz.

Hiccup apenas y la habia visto a los ojos cuando bajaron del autobús en la misma parada, y antes de que cualquiera conversación hubiera podida pasar, su podre habia llegado en su enorme automóvil a recogerlo a él y a su pequeña y rubia amiga (¿novia?) dejándola sin oportunidad de confrontarse.

De alguna manera, Astrid está segura que él vendría hacia acá. Su casa no suena como el lugar en el cual se quedaría después de regresar a Berk—explorar siempre estuvo en su sangre, después de todo.

Astrid llega a su destino justo cuando una risa muda escapa de su boca, el camino de árboles y hierba se limpia cuando la pequeña caseta de pescar se levanta sobre la orilla del pequeño lago, el muelle de madera fue construido cuando la pesca aún era algo habitual en Berk, y la falta de mantenimiento a degradado la madera de forma de que ahora se ve más oscura y frágil—pero brilla mucho más cuando la luz de la luna cae sobre el. Astrid patea sus botas y siente las plantas de sus pies tocar la arena suave.

Hiccup está ahí, vistiendo la misma camisa negra que llevaba en el avión y en el viaje del autobús, sentado tranquilamente en la orilla del muelle. Sus piernas colgando por el borde del mismo mientras su reflejo tararea en el agua del lago.

Astrid se siente a si misma detenerse por el más pequeño de los momentos, pero la duda se derrite como aquel helado que habían compartido de niños durante aquel verano.

Sus piernas la llevan al muelle, y ella intenta no detenerse cuando Hiccup voltea y se da cuenta de su presencia.

De alguna manera, ella sabía que ambos se encontrarían aquí. Era algo que simplemente estaba escrito desde el momento en el que tomaron el mismo avión a Portland.

Hay cigarras cantando en los árboles, y una que otra luciérnaga ilumina el espejo del agua—romántico en todo excepto en lo que no se ve. Y Astrid reprime una risa nasal a medida que se acerca hasta Hiccup.

"Hey" Hiccup la sorprende cuando es el primero en saludarla. Su voz sigue siendo la misma, tal vez un poco más gruesa, pero la misma.

Astrid recuerda el miedo en sus ojos la primera vez que se escaparon durante la noche para venir a no hacer nada al muelle—tal vez esa debilidad habia impulsado a los gemelos a lanzarlo contra el agua en aquella noche de otoño.

"Volviste" Ella contesta, y los ojos de Hiccup Haddock nunca se habían visto tan valientes

"Volví" Él contesta mientras Astrid se sienta al lado suyo—tan cerca que simplemente podría estirar un brazo y alcanzarla "Supongo que no podía quedarme lejos por mucho tiempo"

"Pero vaya que lo intentaste" Astrid dice antes de poder pensarlo, y se patea a sí mismo en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca.

Hiccup voltea a verla con destellos verdes bajo sus parpados.

"Lo siento" Él dice, y no está seguro de porque se está disculpando.

"No tienes que—¡deja de disculparte por todo!" Astrid le dice "Es solo que…pensé que solo sería un año, pero nunca volviste y nunca llamaste…"

Astrid recuerda como habia pasado toda una semana construyendo una gigante pancarta de bienvenida y organizando a toda la familia de Hiccup, solo para que cuando el autobús llegara a Berk, Hiccup no estuviera en él.

"Las cosas se complicaron, Astrid" Hiccup tose "No estaba listo para volver"

"… ¿Tanto detestas Berk?" La rubia le pregunta, tentativa.

"No lo odio" Él responde "Pero es tan…anticuado, ¿recuerdas como el cine solía pasando películas en blanco y negro?"

Astrid ríe a la memoria, sus dedos rascando la madera del muelle.

"Pero eso era antes, supongo" Hiccup admite, cerrando los ojos y recargándose sobre el muelle "Papá dice que el pueblo está creciendo, y vi un par de Starbucks de camino hacia aquí"

Astrid no responde, ella sabe que no serviría de mucho—Hiccup está de vuelta, eso es lo importante.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que vinimos aquí?" Hiccup le pregunta después de unos segundos de silencio. Su voz suave mientras una de sus manos se reposa suavemente sobre la suya—Astrid siente su aliento atorarse en su garganta, pero evita que se haga notar cuando sus dedos juegan tentativamente contra los suyos.

Hiccup se siente orgulloso de la manera en la que mantiene estable. Pero mucho más orgulloso del hecho de que logro tomar su mano sin que las mariposas en su estómago escaparan por su boca.

Pero por otro lado…

"C-creo que recuerdo un poco" Astrid contesta.

"Ustedes me lanzaron contra el agua, en otoño." Otoño en el pacifico noroeste es prácticamente tan frio como el invierno en muchas partes del país, asi que el agua habia estado gélida cuando su cuerpo toco el lago, y habia tenido que regresar a su casa empapado.

"Si, vaya que éramos malos" La rubia reprime una risa, porque su rostro aquella vez habia sido increíblemente cómico—probablemente no tanto para él.

"¿Y recuerdas la vez que los gemelos llenaron mi casillero de crema de afeitar?"

"Recuerdo cuando quemaste sus cabezas"

"Eso habia sido un accidente" Él se defiende, "¿O la vez que Snotlout lavo todas mis camisas de colores con lejía?"

"Bien, te lo doy, eso sí fue muy cruel" Astrid decide no decirle que todo el mundo aun le dice "Snotlout" a su primo Scott, apodo que el mismo Hiccup le habia dado. Pero ella ya está harta de la mirada que le está dando—los ojos de Hiccup no deberían guardar _rencor_. Simplemente no era él. "Éramos niños, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos" Astrid se disculpa, saliéndose de su zona de confort cuando baja la mirada.

"No hace que haya estado bien"

"Nada lo hará" Astrid suspira, negándose a solar su mano. "Pero todos te han extrañado, Hiccup. Snotlout te ha escrito como mil cartas que no ha podido enviar desde que te mudaste, los gemelos intentaron robar el auto de sus padres para ir a _Canadá_ y secuestrarte y yo…" Ella no sabe si decir lo siguiente, es como poner su corazón al descubierto.

Ella mira su nueva prótesis—mucho más compuesta y estilizada que la anterior—tan creativa que uno se pregunta si la mando a construir exclusivamente para él.

Ella sabe que lo más probable es que _él_ mismo la construyo—es simplemente algo que Hiccup haría. Lo cual hace más difícil hablar del tema.

Pero las palabras están en la punta de su lengua, y no hay nada que las detenga. Todo esta muy relacionado. Las bromas habían parado después de la pérdida de su pierna, y una parte de Hiccup aún se pregunta si fue la lastima la que causo aquella noche con Astrid.

Ella también sabe lo que él piensa—Hiccup aun viste sus emociones como un velo sobre el rostro—tan fáciles de leer como un libro abierto.

"Yo…intente reconstruir tu motocicleta, fue estúpido y Gobber me presto las piezas…pero yo-bueno, tu sabes—"Genial, ahora está tartamudeando.

Astrid no tartamudea. Ella no es así.

Hiccup la está mirando bajo una luz completamente diferente, sus mejillas tan rojas que podrias confundirlas con un par de manzanas.

"E-está bien" Hiccup se apura a decir. "Está bien, si te hace sentir mejor, acepto tu-tu disculpa"

"Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos explotar la cochera de los gemelos, como en los viejos tiempos"

"No, no creo que eso me haría sentir mejor" Hiccup baja la cabeza "Mejor explotemos su casa" Él termina, sonriendo, y Astrid suelta una carcajada airada.

"Pero..." La rubia continua "En serio, lo siento, Hiccup"

"Hey" Hiccup le da un pequeño apretón en la mano "Esta bien, no puedo estar enojado contigo"

"Claro que no puedes, te di mi virginidad" Ella le dice crudamente, y Hiccup se sonroja escandalosamente. a Astrid le gusta verlo así, le gusta ver sus expresiones infantiles en su rostro atractivo.

"Tu-tu..." El joven castaño intenta hablar "Tu no eres quien para decirlo"

Ahora es el turno de ella para sonrojarse. a ella no le gusta ponerse roja, pero enojarse por lo mismo parece mucho trabajo, al menos cuando se trata de Hiccup.

Ninguno de los dos dice una palabra después de esto, pero sus manos tampoco se separan en lo absoluto. Se siente inocente. Como dos pre-adolescentes tocándose incómodamente en su primera cita.

Ambos tienen 19 años y una vida por detrás, pero la melancolía causa emociones interesantes encenderse en sus estómagos.

"Así que… ¿Cómo has estado?" Hiccup rompe el silencio, tocando las aguas tentativamente. "¿Qué te llevo a Canadá?"

"Una carrera" Astrid le responde, orgullosa a pesar de todo "200 metros con altitud, gane oro" Ella sonríe esa sonrisa que solo Hiccup ha visto. Y él siente su sangre elevarse a su garganta y sus palmas empezar a sudar.

"Aun eres sorprendente" Hiccup le revela, y Astrid se siente a si misma sonrojarse.

"Habla por ti, galán" Ella intenta ocultar sus mejillas, pero su mano está atrapada con la suya "Regresando a Berk con una linda chica a tu lado, y ahora aquí, coqueteando conmigo, nosotros solos, y este ambiente tan pesado"

Astrid recuerda a la chica de cabello corto y rubio, al menos una cabeza más pequeña que él pero—por la manera en la que le habia pateado la espinilla—el doble de agresiva.

"¿C-Cami? Oh, oh _no no no no_ " Él responde inmediatamente, sus ojos abriéndose como platos, mucho como los de ella.

"¿Entonces no son…?"

"¿Yo y Cami? Dios no, ella está loca, y no el buen tipo de locura. En este punto probablemente ya está en la cama con Tuffnut…o con Ruffnut—tal vez con ambos" No, si, aja, Hiccup esta completamente seguro que con ambos.

" _Ooohh"_ Vaya, quien lo hubiera pensado. "Pensé que era tu novia" Astrid le confiesa y Hiccup niega con la cabeza rapidamente.

"Cami es—bueno, técnicamente Cami es mi soldadora, pero tuvo unos problemas con sus padres en Canadá y no tenía a donde ir, así que la invite a pasar un rato en Berk mientras intenta encontrar rumbo y… ¿Por qué sonríes?"

Astrid no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que se había propagado en su rostro, sus ojos brillando contra la luz de la luna mientras sus mejillas se vuelven rosas con felicidad.

"No, lo siento" Ella le dice "Es solo que…esto es tanto como _tú_ "

"…"

"Eso no, levanta la vista, tonto" Astrid lo regaña, sus nudillos encontrando ese lugar suave en su hombro "Me refiero a que tú eres el tipo de persona que haría todo lo posible para ayudar a su amiga, es solo muy…muy _Hiccup_ de tu parte"

"Ahora soy todo un término, _genial_ " Hiccup sonríe, moviendo su brazo tontamente. Y Astrid ríe más fuerte.

Se siente bien. El aire se siente más limpio y suave ahora que han ventilado sus asuntos—de repente, todo parece tener más color.

El umbral de la reconciliación es más que refrescante, y cuando Astrid respira el aire helado del lago, ella puede sentir sus pulmones expandirse con facilidad-un peso que nunca supo que cargaba levantándose de sus hombros.

"Hiccup" Ella le dice dulcemente "¿Cómo te imaginas que seriamos ahora si nunca te hubiera besado en aquella fiesta? ¿Dónde crees que estaríamos?"

Él advierte la mirada "Probablemente no a-aquí" Hiccup le dice, refiriéndose a sus dedos entrelazados.

"¿Y qué tal si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho en tu fiesta?" Astrid intenta imaginarse aquella fiesta. Pero los recuerdos bailan. ¿Cómo habria sido si Astrid nunca lo hubiera tomado de la mano aquella noche? ¿Si nunca hubiera sentido el peso de sus costillas sobre ella? ¿el dolor de recibir a un amante?

¿Qué tal si nunca hubieran hablado para empezar? ¿Qué tal si nunca se hubieran escapado en las noches para venir al muelle? ¿Qué tal si nunca se hubieran dado la mano en aquel viaje de bote por la costa? ¿Qué tal si nunca hubiera perdido su pierna, y se hubiera quedado atrapado en Berk como un ave con las alas rotas?

Astrid suelta su mano, pero solo para levantarse del muelle y estirar sus brazos, ella está felizmente satisfecha cuando se da cuenta de cómo sus mejillas se enrojecen y de cómo sus ojos viajan directamente a sus piernas.

Ella le ofrece su mano, y él la mira con desconfianza—a ella no le gusta.

"Está bien" Ella le dice, "Prometo no lanzarte al lago de nuevo"

"¿Alguna garantía?" Él pregunta sarcásticamente.

"Si tomas mi mano y te levantas, dejare que me beses" Después de que lo empuje al lago una vez más, solo por los viejos tiempos.

Las orejas de Hiccup cambian a un rojo bermellón, y sus ojos verdes brillan suavemente bajo la sombra de su figura.

"Tienes un trato"

Hiccup toma su mano con la suya, y por un momento todo es tan perfectamente cursi y romántico que no puede ser posible.

Únicamente por un momento.

Porque Hiccup aprovecha su posición para darle un tirón a su brazo, y tomándola por sorpresa, Astrid da un paso en falso y apenas y tiene tiempo para soltar un pequeño grito antes de resbalarse del muelle.

Su pecho impacta la gélida agua del lago y rápidamente se equilibra a sí misma para flotar, sacándole la cabeza y escupiéndole agua a Hiccup, el cual se ríe tranquilamente sobre el muelle.

"¡Hiccup Haddock!" Astrid chilla.

"¡ _Ahora_ estamos a mano!" Hiccup se burla, y antes de que ella pueda planear como jalarlo hacia el agua para que sufra lo mismo que ella, él se quita la camisa y de un rápido movimiento sobre su prótesis, Hiccup salta junto con ella hacia el lago.

Su cuerpo impacta el agua y hace que salte hacia todos lados, pero cuando no sale flotando inmediatamente Astrid comienza a preocuparse.

"¿Hiccup? ¿Hiccup, estas bien?" Astrid recuerda que él apenas y sabía nadar, y eso era cuando tenía dos piernas.

"Hey, estoy bien" Ella escucha que alguien dice a sus espaldas, y cuando voltea se encuentra cara a cara con un muy mojado y sonriente Hiccup Haddock.

"Hey…" Ella lo saluda, de repente el agua ya no se siente tan fría "Te encontré"

"Yo te encontré a ti…" Hiccup le suspira, su aliento provocando sobre sus labios.

Ella es la que lo besa primero, y se da cuenta de que sus labios siguen siendo igual de suaves. Una de sus manos sostiene la suya por debajo del agua, mientras que la otra la toma del cabello de su nuca posesivamente, apenas logrando mantenerse a flote. El goce de cada roce de sus labios manda rayos por su espalda que terminan justo entre sus piernas.

Astrid solo habia besado a Hiccup un par de veces, pero él se había vuelto _mucho mejor_ en besar desde entonces—Hiccup le da una pequeña mordida en el labio que la deja queriendo más, y ella responde pasando su lengua sobre la suya, pero solo por un instante.

Hiccup gruñe, y una de sus manos baja hasta sostenerla por la cintura mientras usa la otra para sostenerse flotando sobre el agua. Su lengua invade su boca tentativamente, y Astrid se lo permite, gimiendo por lo bajo mientras sus uñas forman patrones aleatorios en su cabello. La única razón por la que se separan es por la estúpida necesidad de tomar aire.

"Sabes…" Hiccup dice mientras ella besa su cuello "Nunca logre decírtelo esa noche, pero creo que me gustas, _mucho_ "

"Vaya" Ella sonríe, pero su pecho está cantando "¿Quién lo hubiera esperado?"

"Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Astrid ríe jovialmente, porque la situación es ridícula y única y _perfecta._

"¿En serio tienes que preguntar?"

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del autor: … Asi que, ¿Qué tal? Tres drabbles en tres días, formando una sola historia. ¿nada mal cierto? En este final tenemos reencuentros, reconciliaciones, interacción entre nuestros personajes favoritos, melancolía…**

 **Si gustan dejar peticiones, seguiré trabajando en ellas por un rato más—siempre es bonito cuando me piden cosas, me levanta el ánimo.**

 **Ahora, ¿con que objetivo hice esta pequeña historia? Más que nada para practicar mis habilidades en escribir una que otra conversación, todo esto debido a que el final del Camaro del 68 esta, literalmente, a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 _ **HD.**_

 _ **Actualización 27/09/2017: Fanfiction net no ha estado recibiendo mis actualizaciones en dash de historias, esta es la tercera vez que subo este capitulo con la esperanza de que el bug se haya resuelto, siendo que esta no es la primera vez que esto me sucede :(**_


	11. Chapter 20

" **Desperté con miedo esta mañana, pero puedo saborearte en la punta de mi lengua"**

 **Your Song, Rita Ora.**

* * *

 **Aunque Llueva.**

* * *

Debe ser su risa.

Es la única explicación, cuando su risa toca sus tímpanos, simplemente todos los colores toman más brillo, y Hiccup no puede evitar la sonrisa que siempre se propaga en su rostro. Es adictiva—y no hay forma de culparlo—cualquiera que escuche semejante sonido caerá bajo su hechizo en cuestión de segundos.

Hiccup se pregunta si se enamoró de alguna clase de sirena.

No es un sonido común, Astrid ríe solo en los momentos más importante—¿O es Hiccup el que le da importancia a momentos insignificantes, solo por escuchar la adorable risa de una pequeña rubia?

Astrid es hermosa, todo el mundo sabe eso—y, por ende, se supone que está fuera de su liga—todo el mundo también sabe eso, hay veces en las que incluso él se pregunta cómo logro hacer que una chica como Astrid Hofferson si quiera mirara en su dirección.

Pero de alguna manera lo logro, y si cuestionárselo es dudarlo, entones él nunca se lo preguntara de nuevo en su vida. Hay maneras de ver el mundo y maneras de ignorarlo—Astrid está en un punto medio perfecto, donde él no tiene que forzarse a ser menos o más.

A Hiccup le gusta cuando la hace reír con algo estúpido o impulsivo, como cuando su sarcasmo característico reaparece y el termina diciendo una de las peculiares bromas qué solía hacer hace tanto tiempo, cuando su sistema de defensa eran respuestas descardas y retruécanos molestos.

De alguna manera, hay veces en las que Astrid le responde con una mirada desesperada que se convierte en una _sonrisa_ desesperada, que termina como una carcajada contenta cuando Hiccup termina su broma.

Lo hace sentirse orgulloso y grande—como si midiera 3 metros y pudiera escupir fuego a voluntad. Sus dientes blancos sobresalen bajo sus carnosos labios y él siempre tiene miedo de perder el control y atacarla en esos momentos.

Es su culpa, en serio, ningún ser humano debería ser capaz de hechizarlo de esa manera. Es injusto.

Su risa favorita es esa que solo él puede escuchar. Esa risa que ella deja salir de sí misma cuando él comienza a morder su oreja durante una película de Netflix, esa risa que hace cuando ya ha tomado un par de copas y se acerca a él en medio de la fiesta, tomándolo de la mano y soltando una risilla en su oído mientras le da un pequeño beso bajo su parpado—murmurándole palabras y promesas mientras lo convence de ir a profanar la cama de Snotlout una vez más.

Ha pasado tantas veces que Hiccup empieza a ver un patrón.

A Hiccup le encanta esa risa que se convierte en un gemido cuando él besa sus muslos y pone su lengua a trabajar, probando ese lugar entre sus piernas que sabe a miel y a feminidad y a _Astrid_.

Su risa es tan hermosa que lo hace estúpido, y Hiccup no está dispuesto a hacer nada al respecto

Incluso en los momentos en la que la risa parece un recuerdo lejano y un objetivo imposible, Astrid está a su lado, sosteniéndolo en pie con la promesa de volver a escucharla una vez más, y tal vez, solo tal vez, él también podrá volver a reír una vez más.

* * *

A Astrid siempre le han gustado sus ojos, ella puede admitirlo ahora.

Un hermoso verde bosque que parece emanar la vida que representa, y cuando el sol se encuentra con ellos, las hebras doradas brillan como llamas, ardientes y vividas.

No siempre fueron tan cercanos como ahora, hubo momentos en los que Astrid lo encontraba confuso y algo molesto, pero ella siempre se encontraba a si misma perdida en sus ojos—y era _tan_ irritante, ella no entendía el remolino en su pecho, y lo que Astrid no entendía la hacía enojar—sus ojos verdes la perseguían a todos lados, incluso en sus sueños más profundos no podía sacarlos de su mente.

Ahora no tiene que esconderlo más. Hiccup Haddock tiene los ojos más intensos que ella jamás haya visto. Y si ella quiere puede pasarse horas mirándolos, tan cerca como sus deseos quieran.

A ella le gusta su mirada cuando está concentrado en alguna de sus pasiones, como cuando está dibujando en su mesa de trabajo y ella le lleva una taza de café caliente. Él le agradece con un beso y sus ojos bailan cuando ella pasa una mano por su cabello, grueso y suave.

O como cuando su mirada se vuelve maquiavélica, cuando casi parece volverse otra persona. Cuando la toma por la cintura y la lanza contra la cama, hundiendo su rostro entre sus muslos antes de que ella tenga tiempo de protestar, Hiccup mira hacia arriba y el verde en sus ojos baila con diversión y lujuria— _le gusta verme así_ Astrid se da cuenta en esos momentos _le gusta verme deshecha bajo su toque_ —y es como un rayo de electricidad golpeándola directamente, haciendo su cuerpo _arder_ y su pulso elevarse como un misil balístico.

Astrid deduce que sus ojos se vuelven así de penetrantes cuando la están mirando a ella, y se llegan a su máximo nivel de intensidad cuando la están mirando mientras ella hace _esto_.

Como ahora, cuando ella está sobre él, su piel temblando y tierna mientras ella ríe lascivamente, su lengua mojando sus propios labios y palpando su reacción de la misma manera en la que palma su miembro, bombeando lentamente.

A Astrid le _encanta_ cuando sus ojos—tan verdes y expresivos—cambian en cuanto ella lo excita, se vuelven oscuros y sus pupilas se dilatan, las hebras doradas alrededor de su esclerótico parecen sobresaltar, iluminando los momentos más ávidos como un amanecer en Berk.

Se está derrumbando poco a poco, y Astrid lo considera una venganza bien merecida. Ella manosea su erección suavemente mientras su otra mano manosea sus propios pechos, provocándolo. Haciéndolo sufrir.

Que sufra. que sufra como a él le gusta hacerla sufrir—Astrid sabe que no hay mejor tipo de sufrimiento que este.

No hay momentos en los que ella agradece más como su vida cambio que en estos, cuando ambos están desnudos y sudados, cuando ella solo puede pensar en _él_ y cuando él solo puede pensar en _ella_.

Astrid ha visto cuando su mirada, tan viva y hermosa, es manchada por la tristeza.

No hay mejor cura para la pena que el amor.

Astrid sostiene su erección firmemente con una mano mientras la otra juega provocativamente con el cabello de su vientre, justo bajo su ombligo.

Al principio ella solo lo provoca, pasando la punta de su miembro por su húmeda entrada, dejándolo tocar su centro solo por un momento antes de alejarse. Ella disfruta cada vez que sus ojos parecen saltar de su cabeza y sus manos luchan por levantarse a sus caderas, pero en vez de eso sostienen fuertemente las frazadas de la cama de Snotlout.

Él ha sido golpeado _tanto_ en los últimos días, asuntos familiares y personales impactándolo como un disparo en el pecho, y Astrid haría lo que fuera por alejar esa nube tan gris que nubla sus ojos.

Ella no puede desaparecer su pesadumbre y su estrés, pero puede hacer que se vaya por un rato. Por una hora. Por una noche. No importa que tanto llueva afuera, ellos están a salvo en esta pequeña habitación, su mundo entero son estas cuatro paredes.

Astrid se deja caer sobre él, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito silencioso mientras Hiccup entra dentro de ella con un gruñido, llenándola. Completándola. Él por fin se rinde, levantando sus manos y tomándola de ambos pechos con tanto fervor como desesperación.

Es en este momento cuando Astrid decide que su mirada nunca ha sido más vehemente, es como si le diera alas. Grandes y fuertes, capaz de levantarla del suelo y elevarla sobre las nubes.

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del Autor: Otro pequeño one-shot perteneciente al mismo universo que el capítulo 16 y el capítulo 12, de hecho, hay una pequeña historia implícita aquí, escondida en todos estos one-shots y esperando a ser descifrada. ¿Pueden descifrarla?**

 **Nos vemos pronto, seguiré trabajando en sus peticiones y esperando más, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para hacer las actualizaciones más regulares.**

 **Cada review es un dolar para que Snotlout compre sabanas nuevas.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 _ **HD.**_


	12. Chapter 22

" **¿Me sostendrías fuerte, y no me dejarías ir?"**

 **Symphony, Clean Bandit.**

* * *

 **Dagny Amanda Haddock.**

* * *

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock._

El tintineo del reloj parece eterno, y la luz blanca e inmaculada de la sala de espera no ayuda para nada a mejorar su estado mental.

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock._

El sudor helado en su nuca ya bajo hasta su espalda y empapo su camiseta, y sus piernas no pueden parar de temblar, Hiccup siente que de intentar levantarse de las incomodas sillas de la sala sus piernas lo traicionarían y caería al suelo desastrosamente.

Y si él está sintiendo esto, entonces ni siquiera puede ni _imaginar_ por lo que Astrid está pasando.

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock._

En serio, él va a _destruir_ ese reloj.

Lo único que lo detiene es lo que la reacción de Astrid le causaría, él no está listo para hacer nada. _Él_ _no_ _está_ _listo_.

Las palabras se registran en su mente y amenazan con ahogarlo en un mar de culpa y vergüenza, una bola de aire se atrapa en su garganta y le dan ganas de empezar a toser como un demente.

Pero no lo hace, porque si él esta sintiendo esto, entonces Astrid debe estar _derrumbándose_.

Ella está sentada a su lado, con sus dedos pálidos jugando con la pulsera en su muñeca, sus manos no se pueden quedar quietas por un segundo y Hiccup reconoce inmediatamente las obvias pistas de la paralizante _ansiedad_.

Hiccup no puede evitar cuando su mirada viaja a su cuerpo—Astrid siempre fue delgada, desde que la conoció—y el hecho de que ahora no lo esté…

Ahí donde antes estaba un estomago plano y unos marcados abdominales, ahora hay un vientre hinchado que ella ya no puede esconder con ropa holgada o chaquetas en verano—y ahí, dentro de ella, hay un bebe.

Un bebe. Un ser vivo creciendo dentro de Astrid. _Su bebe_.

Oh, Dioses.

El rostro de Astrid está más pálido que nunca, y aunque ella le está mandando una mirada fulminante a su pulsera, Hiccup siente envidia.

Él daría lo que fuera porque ella al menos _lo viera_ de nuevo.

Hiccup tose conspirativamente, y Astrid voltea verlo. Durante un segundo, sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y él puede sentir su pulso elevarse al mismo tiempo que sus manos tiemblan de manera masoquista, el deseo de estirar su mano y tomar la de ella como lo ha hecho tantas veces es tan grande que lo hace querer llorar.

Él ya no sabe si tendrá la oportunidad de tomar su mano otra vez en su vida. Porque lo arruino todo.

Ellos…

Ellos eran dos amigos buscando consuelo en el otro. Él buscaba escapar de su propia destructora soledad, ella buscaba desaparecer la pena de la perdida, al menos por un rato—ambos querían hacer lo que hicieron. Ambos lo disfrutaron.

Ambos lo están pagando. Y cada vez que Hiccup piensa en ello siente otra ola de culpa bañarlo—él no debería sentir esto.

Hiccup supone que ella daría lo que fuera por deshacer aquella noche—pero su parte más egoísta rehúsa dejar ir lo que tienen ahora, no importa que tan angustioso haya sido la razón. Él nunca espero llegar a este punto de su vida de esta manera, pero ahora está aquí. Y lo único que puede hacer es aguantar.

Pero eso no desenreda el principal hilo de angustia en su situación—él no está listo.

Hiccup no está listo para ser un padre.

Él…él paso la mayor parte de su vida siendo una decepción para su propio padre, un desastre caminando que nació torcido y no pudo ser enderezado, y aunque es verdad que Hiccup no paso a ser aceptado por su familia hasta hace poco tiempo, él simplemente no desea que su propio hijo crezca con las mismas dudas que él—Hiccup no quiere un hogar roto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, ¿cierto?

Hiccup no puede imaginarse a sí mismo con un niño en su rodilla, contándole historias o castigándolo o simplemente acostándolo en su cama y arropándolo.

Es demasiado, demasiado rápido.

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Astrid llego llorando a la puerta de su casa durante la noche, eso hacen 5 meses desde la noche en la que ambos cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Hiccup se sonrojaría de solo pensarlo, si toda su sangre no estuviera en sus rodillas.

Fueron tontos e irresponsables, pero la pasión los habia atrapado y ni siquiera se habían molestado en usar protección alguna—Hiccup habia sugerido un condón, pero eso fue la segunda vez y ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier decisión sobria.

Y ahora, es la segunda visita de Astrid a la pequeña institución, pero es la primera vez que Hiccup acompaña a la rubia—esta será la primera acción como el padre de su hijo.

Hiccup mira a Astrid de nuevo, no hay color alguno en sus mejillas, y está mordiendo su labio tan fuerte como en algún momento mordió los suyos.

Ella será una maravillosa madre. Él en serio se la puede imaginar así, con un bebe idéntico a ella en sus brazos, besando su frente mientras le canta hasta dormir.

Pero él nunca imagino que él bebe seria suyo.

No, eso es mentira.

Siempre fue un pensamiento en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, un deseo fugaz e imposible—todo lo que él alguna vez quiso.

Y ahora lo tiene—pero no era así como debía pasar. Y es tan injusto y retorcido como es maravilloso.

"Astrid" Hiccup susurra antes de darse cuenta de que las palabras salen de su boca, y Astrid voltea a verlo tan rápido que su cola de caballo vuelta frente a ella y la golpea en la nariz.

Las palabras ya se están formando en su mente, y él por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente capaz de poder decírselas y—

"¿Astrid Hofferson?" Una enferma la llama al otro lado de la habitación. Y Hiccup siente ese miedo inicial volver a aparecer en forma de rodillas temblorosas y manos sudadas. Astrid se le queda mirando por un momento imposiblemente largo, tal vez esperando a que diga algo, hasta que la realidad la llama y ella se espabila, intentando levantarse rápidamente de la incómoda silla de la sala de espera y tambaleando en el intento.

Un nuevo instinto les da fuerza a sus piernas y Hiccup se levanta tan rápido que la sangre viaja a su cabeza, sosteniendo a Astrid de un hombro con delicadeza mientras una de sus manos orbita su vientre.

"¿E-estas bien?" Hiccup le pregunta rápidamente, y Astrid se sonroja y asiente.

"Estoy bien" Ella responde, tomando la mano que rodeaba su estómago tentativamente, como si Hiccup la fuera a jalar bruscamente en cualquier momento.

Él jamás lo haría. Él no la quiere volver a soltar nunca.

"¿Vamos?" Él le pregunta lo más calmadamente que puede, y se rehúsa a soltar su mano mientras ambos caminan hacia la sala del ginecólogo.

Dentro de la sala habia una cama blanca y en un ángulo particular, al lado de la misma hay un equipo parecido a una computadora de los 80's, y la inexperiencia lo hace sentir indefenso—el debió haber venido a la primera cita.

Una doctora con ojos amables y piel oscura se acerca a Astrid y la saluda como si la conociera hace años, después mira a Hiccup y, para terminar, sus ojos llegan hasta sus dedos entrelazados. Ella levanta la mirada y le hace a Astrid la pregunta que nadie quiere contestar.

Es como si el _tick-tock_ del reloj se hubiera convertido en un eco mudo.

"Es el padre" Astrid responde, y el corazón de Hiccup da un latido tan doloroso que casi lo hace llorar de felicidad.

Astrid lo reconoció como el padre.

"¿Puedes recostarte?" La doctora le pregunta a Astrid, y Hiccup siente otro latido doloroso cuando tiene que soltar su mano para que ella se recueste sobre la cama.

La doctora sigue diciéndoles cosas al mismo tiempo que prepara el equipo y Hiccup usa toda su capacidad cerebral para tomar nota de todo lo que dice, desde los consejos más pequeños hasta lo más importantes.

La doctora le pide a Astrid que levante su blusa, y Hiccup se traga su propio sonrojo en una tos asfixiante—la rubia se le queda mirando extrañamente y él se compone sobre su mirada—ojos azules siempre tuvieron una esencia calmante sobre él.

"E-estoy bien-n-n" La ultima silaba se prolonga más cuando Astrid levanta su blusa, y Hiccup puede ver claramente la comparación de su cuerpo delgado y sus piernas musculosas contra el valle hinchado de su vientre.

Dioses, incluso embarazada es tan hermosa que es asombroso y punzante y le quita el aliento. 5 Meses y ya hay una personita ahí. _Oh Thor…_

La doctora sonrió y paso una mano llena de una especie de crema sobre su vientre, Astrid tembló y en cuanto Hiccup se dio cuenta esos nuevos instintos lo impulsaron a volver a moverse. Esta vez era su turno, de eso él estaba seguro, así que se sentó al lado de ella y sin dudarlo, tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Cuando Astrid no bateo su mano o aplasto sus dedos, Hiccup estaba seguro de que era el rey del mundo.

Él se pregunta en que momento Astrid se convirtió en su mundo.

Probablemente hace años, pero le tomo demasiado tiempo darse cuenta. Hiccup tiene que ahogar una carcajada en esto, porque no solo le tomo años darse cuenta de ello, también le tomo un embarazo.

La visita no estaba yendo como lo planeo—sí, sus músculos están tensos y pesados—pero él no esperaba sentir esta ligereza en su pecho, él no esperaba sentir la vida regresar a su cuerpo cada vez que Astrid apretaba sus dedos con los suyos.

Él tiempo se movía tan lento, pero al fin la doctora paso una especie de barra sobre la barriga de Astrid, la pantalla al lado de ellos comenzó a mostrar estática, y después de unos momentos, algo más.

Ahí…ahí estaba…

La mente de Hiccup se vacío el momento en el que la imagen apareció. No eran más que un desastre de líneas y formas grises y blancas en patrones extraños, excepto por la muy, _muy_ clara silueta de un bebe.

Ese era.

"Ahí esta" La doctora le sonríe, pasando un dedo sobre la pantalla del ultrasonido.

Las palabras no hicieron más que cementar lo que Hiccup ya sabía, la imagen le habia quitado toda razón de su cerebro en cuanto la forma de una pequeña mano apareció en la pantalla. Eso es una mano.

"Eso es una mano…" Hiccup dijo, estúpidamente. Y no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos hasta que la humedad alcanzo sus labios.

"Si, esa es su mano" La doctora le afirma, y él voltea inmediatamente hacia Astrid.

"Astrid, esa es una mano" Hiccup repite completamente atontado, y justo cuando la mira sus dedos comienzan a temblar de nuevo.

Astrid está llorando, tantas lagrimas salen de sus ojos haciendo sus ojos azules brillar como el cielo. Una de sus manos esta sobre su boca mientras intenta y falla dejar de soltar risas que se transforman en sollozos.

"Hiccup" Ella gime, su labio temblando mientras su mano no suelta la de él. "Mírala…"

Una vez más Hiccup siente ser golpeado justo en corazón. Su pecho vibrando mientras el aire deja sus pulmones en un gemido.

"¿Mi-mírala? ¿E-ella?" Él tartamudea, y Astrid asiente "¿Ella? ¿E-ella es _ella_? ¿Tendremos una…ella?" Hiccup nunca se sintió tan fuera de sí mismo, como si hubiera crecido alas tan grandes que lo levantaron del suelo. En este momento él está flotando.

Él tendrá una hija. Ellos tendrán una hija. _Dioses_ , ellos tendrán una pequeña _niña_.

Ambos están hipnotizados por la imagen de su hija en el monitor. Dos pares de ojos brillan con lágrimas mientras sonrisas incrédulas iluminan sus rostros.

Es una experiencia que cambia tu vida, es sorprendente e increíble e imposible e improbable, pero sobre todas esas excusas de palabras, es _hermosa_.

Es hermosa, en serio. Ella es hermosa. Justo como su madre.

Hiccup escucha una risa tan familiar que lo saca de su trance, y cuando voltea a ver a Astrid se encuentra con la vieja Astrid, la _verdadera_ Astrid, la que él no veía hace meses. La que podía matarte con un dedo pero que también daba los mejores abrazos.

No será fácil, ambos lo saben—será difícil y complicado y ellos serán juzgados por más de una persona, será el viaje más intenso y desquiciado de sus vidas.

Pero cuando todo está dicho y hecho, eso importa poco—porque no importa que tantas sequias la vida les mande, ellos las superaran.

Juntos.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: Ah, Dagny. Estoy seguro que, en un Universo Moderno, tú fuiste un pequeño accidente de dos adolescentes cachondos y tristes—pero no te preocupes, ¡estarás bien!**

 **Dagny Amanda Haddock es mi representación de mi primer bebe Hiccstrid, una adorable bola de cariño idéntica a su padre en todo menos físicamente.**

 **El segundo bebe Hiccstrid es un bebe varón cuyo nombre aun no logro encontrar, ¡las puertas están abiertas a toda sugerencia, por cierto!**

 **Últimamente estoy de humor para escribir tragedia y angustia, no sé porque me dieron ganas de hacer esto, pero perdí 40 minutos de mi vida en escribirlo, espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora toca contestar un par de reviews.**

* * *

 **RoxFledler:** La angustia adolescente es más complicada que eso. Hay veces en las que los jóvenes simplemente se equivocan y no hay nada que hacer al respecto más que aprender a perdonar. Les ha sucedido a todos justo como le está sucediendo a Hiccup y Astrid en este pequeño AU. Tampoco fue como que estuviera _empacando_ en Hiccup, más bien fue como que otras cosas llenaron su vida y al final eso llego a pasar factura. Lo más difícil de la depresión es no darte cuenta quien eres hasta que alguien más te recuerda quien eras. No digo que esto justifique lo que Astrid hizo, así como lo que Hiccup hizo (¿Drogas, menores de edad, alcohol, al carajo la escuela?), al menos por el momento ambos son personajes muy tóxicos. Uno de ellos apenas saliendo del estanque, otro buscando la salida del mismo.

 **Mao-angel:** Siempre se aprecia una excusa para embriagarte, gracias. No estoy seguro si hare que se encuentren en la fiesta de Cami, digo, hice algo similar en Camaro del 68 y quisiera variar un poco. PD: Tienes una buena idea de por dónde va el fic ¡Buen trabajo 😃!

 **Vyreco:** Oh, el golpe vendrá fuerte, efectivamente. Astrid y Cami son tan similares tanto por el hecho de que el fandom las convirtió en esto como que, canónicamente, son prácticamente la misma persona. La Camicazi de los libros fue aplacada y estilizada para convertirla en la Astrid Hofferson que todos amamos, y eso es algo que trae muchas herramientas al universo de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón. Siento que las historias en español la podrían explotar más que solamente en un personaje secundario más y esto es lo que yo intentado con mis fics. Dentro de poco publicare una historia a largo plazo basada en It de Stephen King, donde el personaje de Cami tendrá _mucha_ relevancia para el plazo de los demás personajes.

 **EvlR:** Oh, Astrid sufrirá. De hecho, probablemente todos sufran un poco. Así es la vida mi joven lectora.


	13. Chapter 23

" **No entiendas la vida, vívela con los tuyos"  
Una pieza que no se baila, Charles Ans.**

* * *

 **Cosas de amigos, corazones rotos y polvo pica-pica.**

* * *

Hace un par de años, Ruffnut jamás se hubiera imaginado que la situación hubiera llegado tan lejos.

La rubia acomoda sus dedos sobre la pequeña pelota de Ping-Pong, apuntando a la línea de vasos rojos al otro lado de la mesa y lanzándola. La pequeña pelota entra en uno de ellos y todos alrededor de la mesa sueltan una risa jovial, excepto su hermano Tuffnut, que toma el vaso en el que aterrizo la pelota y se lo toma de un trago amargo.

Hay pocas veces en las que Ruffnut Thorston piensa de una manera tan…profunda de sus amigos, sobretodo de la única pareja actual en la pequeña pandilla—además de ella misma y su adorable masa de cariño, pero ese es otro asunto, en serio.

Vaya, a quien engaña, son adorables y ella lo sabe todo el tiempo.

Sobretodo en momentos como estos, Hiccup y Astrid están sentados en la barra de la cocina, lanzándose ojitos de cachorro el uno al otro mientras parece como si ignoraran toda la fiesta alrededor de ellos—dos amantes atrapados en su pequeña burbuja.

Honestamente, la parte destructiva de ella quiere lanzarles un zapato y ver como se enojan…Pero… ¡Blah!

No importa que tanto la intente esconder, esa _detestable_ , _sensiblera, pulposa_ parte _femenina_ de ella existe. Y a esa parte le gusta ver a su obstinada y fría amiga por fin actuando como una adolescente estúpida y enamorada.

Es…son adorables, en serio, como una caja de perritos, o una bomba apestosa siendo lanzada a la fiesta de té de su Tía Gladys, o como su serpiente mascota enroscándose en su brazo tierna y babosamente. (La de Ruff, porque la de Tuffnut no es tan linda)

Ruffnut se pregunta si ella misma y Fishlegs se ven igual de cursis, y espera que sí.

Astrid pone una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de su novio, y Ruff no puede evitar soltar una carcajeada cuando el chico se vuelve tan rojo como una manzana.

Pudo haber habido un momento en el que Ruffnut tuvo pensamientos poco aceptables acerca de Hiccup, pero ¿cómo pueden culparla? Ese pescado parlanchin pareció evolucionar de la noche a la mañana, fue un ataque injusto.

Ella nunca hubiera pensado que el delgado ingeniero tuviera una espina lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar la locura que es Astrid Hofferson, pero después de un accidente en particular en el que ella habia entrado a la habitación de Astrid para tomar "prestados" un par de calcetines, y en lugar de eso habia encontrado a su mejor amiga de rodillas mientras le daba servicio a un muy desnudo Hiccup Haddock.

Con la boca.

 _Ugh._

Habia sido el momento más bizarro de su vida cuando los ojos de Hiccup flashearon un verde sádico que parecía irradiar intimidación y posesión—eso no era 'hacer el amor', era crudo y salvaje _sexo_ —Ruffnut ni siquiera quería volver a recordarlo. A ella no le _debió_ de haber de gustado tanto ver como Astrid _maldita_ Hofferson era _controlada_ de esa manera, Astrid no era sumisa, y Hiccup nunca fue un objeto de atracción. En la mente de Ruffnut, Hiccup Haddock nunca tuvo _pene_.

La mente casi ebria de la rubia le hace preguntarse como hubiera sido si ella hubiera llegado a él antes que Astrid.

 _Nah_ , no hubieran durado. A Ruffnut le gustan los chicos grandes, rubios y _nerds_. Y ella no puede esperar a que su propio grande, rubio y nerd novio llegue para poder llevarlo a la habitación de arriba y mostrarles a los niños lo que en realidad significa _comerse a alguien_.

Al otro lado de la mesa, es como si Tuffnut estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella—bueno, no lo mismo, pero la esencia de sus pensamientos viaja por el mismo camino, exceptuando el sexo con Fishlegs, claro esta.

Su gemelo encesta la pelota en uno de sus vasos de cerveza, y Ruffnut lo levanta sobre su cabeza para que todos lo vean.

 _Esta es por ustedes, par de idiotas_. Ella les dedica la bebida, y la toma de un solo trago.

* * *

Eret choca su quinto tarro de cerveza contra la barra de la mesa, completamente vacío tras su pequeña competencia de bebidas, justo frente a él, Camicazi se traga las ultimas gotas de su propio tarro y lo deja caer sobre la mesa

"¿Terminaste?" Eret le pregunta, desvergonzado.

"¡Todo!" Cami responde, eructando "Mi octavo tarro, aun te falta mucho por aprender, oh joven discípulo" Ella le dice, presumida mientras luce sus habilidades para soportar el alcohol.

Eret le para el dedo y sonríe. Porque es lo único que puede hacer.

Hay mucha gente en esta fiesta, muchos universitarios cansados relajándose y muchos jóvenes ebrios y cachondos viviendo su vida—es divertido, en serio—ver como algunos son rechazados, o como algunos comienzan a besarse o a bailar juntos bajo el ritmo del bajo de las canciones que el anfitrión de la fiesta puso en la enorme bocina al lado de la televisión.

Hace que Eret se sienta melancólico—habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que él asistía a una fiesta.

"¡Nadie puede contra mí!" Tuffnut grita al otro lado del cuarto, llamando su atención. La mitad masculina de los gemelos Thorston está de pie sobre una de las mesas y vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior de patitos y un vaso rojo de sombrero. Nadie puede evitar la carcajada que sueltan cuando Tuffnut hace algo estúpido.

Pero justo cuando Eret voltea a ver el desmadre viviente que es el joven, sus ojos inmediatamente viajan al fondo de la habitación, donde dos personas están perdidas en sí mismas.

Eret vino a esta fiesta como amigo personal de toda la pandilla de Berk, pero ahí es donde terminan las referencias. Al menos como un grupo y no como una persona en particular.

Lo cierto es que él en realidad no es muy cercano a los miembros de la famosa pandilla. No tanto como quisiera, al menos.

Ruffnut Thorston solía tener una extraña afición con él (que por suerte supero cuando se juntó con un muchacho rubio) y Eret salió a un par de citas con Heather Oswald en su momento, además de otra fiesta a las que salió junto con Snotlout Jorgenson. Pero su verdadera relación de amistad era más con un cierto Hiccup Haddock…y su novia.

La primera vez que Eret habia visto a Astrid Hofferson habia sido hace años, cuando su vida aún era un desastre tras otro. Él habia intentado comenzar una pelea en un bar, y ella habia roto una botella contra su cabeza, pero cuando habia despertado habia una chica rubia y un poco avergonzada tratando su herida con una bolsa de hielo. Aparentemente no deseaba noquearlo, solo romper la botella contra su cráneo.

Probablemente se habia enamorado de ella en ese mismo momento.

Ellos congeniaron rápidamente, y con tantos gustos similares y ambos siendo intransigentes deportistas, se habían hecho amigos cercanos inmediatamente—Eret nunca habia tenido una novia que antes fuera su amiga, se había sentido como una experiencia especial. Era la primera vez que él sentía que podía ser su amigo antes de ser algo más.

Eret siempre ha sido bueno en las relaciones de una sola noche, pero fue increíblemente estúpido que ni siquiera lo haya intentado con Astrid Hofferson.

Al otro lado de la fiesta, Astrid le murmura algo en el odio a su novio, luego lo toma de la mano y ambos se levantan de la barra, corriendo rápidamente escaleras arriba. Eret no necesita saber que sucederá ahí.

Eret recuerda una vez en particular en la que habia llegado temprano del trabajo, y al abrir la puerta del apartamento que comparte con Hiccup se habia encontrado con el trasero pálido de un muy ocupado ingeniero. Y un par de piernas musculosas rodeando sus caderas mientras él envestía y envestía contra Astrid—los gemidos llenando la habitación mientras unos dedos arañaban la espada de su _rommie_ y este hundía su rostro en cabello rubio.

…Si, no-no habia sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, Hiccup lo habia atrapado en la misma situación varias veces, así que fue como si le hubieran dado en la frente con su misma flecha. Honestamente, hasta ese punto, Eret podría haber jurado que Hiccup era _virgen_.

Solo lo agita más saber que no logro ver al novio maduro que se escondia detrás de su _geeky_ compañero de habitación.

Al principio, por un momento, él habia estado seguro de que ya era suya, pero entonces Hiccup Haddock habia llegado y la habia besado y Eret nunca habia probado una medicina más amarga. Generalmente era _él_ el que les bajaba las chicas a otros sujetos, nunca le habían comprometido la jugada de esa manera.

Unos días después se enteró que ambos llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que prácticamente ya estaban casados, y Eret se dio cuenta que ilusionarse no tuvo sentido.

Era difícil ver a la única chica que jamás te ha llamado la atención bailar junto con tu compañero de habitación, besarlo en frente de toda la fiesta y al final verlos tomarse de las manos y subir a la habitación de arriba—él nunca se habia emborrachado tanto como en esa noche, y al día siguiente habia despertado en una lancha vistiendo ropa de pescador.

Lo peor es que…él no puede sentirse enojado con ninguno de ambos.

Eret no es un verdadero fan del amor verdadero, pero incluso él puede admitir que ambos hacen una pareja tan perfecta que lo hace burbujear.

A primera vista parecen más como una porrista rubia y popular junto con su alto, delgado y _nerd_ hermano, pero cuando los llegas a conocer, te dan cuenta que son mucho más.

Eret no quiere pensar mucho en ello, en como la pequeña pareja parece romper todos los estereotipos de chica sexy y larguirucho _nerd_ —no quiere pensar en la manera en la que Hiccup, con un pie, ha sido el único que ha logrado meterle un gol en un partido de soccer, o como Astrid ganó la beca Daniels en matemáticas hace unos meses, o en como ambos se veían como una pareja trágica durante el funeral— él vino a esta fiesta a _superar a Astrid_ y a _embriagarse_ _sin cuidado_. Y por los dioses que lo hará.

Eret recuerda una conversación hace tanto tiempo, justo durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hiccup.

"Nunca tuve una oportunidad contigo, ¿verdad?"

"No lo creo, campeón" Astrid habia contestado, sonriendo sin crueldad alguna "pero gracias por no intentarlo" Después lo habia golpeado en el hombro, y el dolor fue dulce y melancólico.

Los ojos de Eret viajan hasta el lugar donde estaban sentados hace un momento, después el tintineo en su nuca le dice que mira frente a él, y no es lo que esperaba.

Cami está perdida en sí misma, su mirada clavada en las escaleras por las que la pareja acaba de subir mientras su expresión esta tan fuera de lugar que lo hace querer golpearla solo para que vuelta a ser la Camicazi normal, la chica que le gusta reír y jugar rugby a las 2 de la mañana y comerse los dulces sin quitarle la envoltura.

Y es en momentos como estos en los que Eret siente un gran deseo de arrancarle la otra pierna a Hiccup Haddock, no por corresponder el cariño de una rubia, si no por negar el de otra.

Cami era como su hermana, sus ojos no deberían reflejar tanta aflicción.

Pero Eret sabe que hay una historia que él no conoce en esas lagrimas que ella rehúsa dejar salir, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que ambos son la mitad de un cuento de amor que nunca será contado.

Lo único que él puede hacer es tomar una cerveza de la hielera en sus pies y servirla entera en un tarro de vidrio, deslizándolo por la mesa donde Cami lo atrapa fácilmente con una mano.

"¿Lista para la revancha?" Eret la provoca, y Cami sonríe fieramente y comienza a tomar antes de que él tenga tiempo de servirse su propio trago. Eret siente un poco de su propia pena desaparecer ante la empatía que tiene por su amiga, como un tuerto sintiéndose suertudo al ver a un ciego.

Camicazi termina el trago tan rápido como si fuera agua, dando una bocanada de aire refrescante y ofreciéndole el vaso con una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes afilados, ordenándole que le de _más._

Una de sus cosas favoritas de Cami es la manera en la que logra ser positiva y salvaje y _ella,_ incluso contra marea de su propio corazón roto.

* * *

"¡Solo un trago más!" Dagur _literalmente_ lo golpea con la botella de whisky "¡vamos! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Snotman!"

"¿Por qué el mundo no me permite descansar?" Snotlout gime, apenas son las 12 y el ya no quiere tomar…vaya, esa es una primera vez.

Quien diría que se necesitaría la ayuda de un psicópata para que dejara de emborracharse en las fiestas

"¿En serio, Dagur?" Snotlout le dice, Dagur ha sido un desastre desde…bueno, desde siempre, asi que pensándolo bien esto no lo debería sorprender.

Pero Dagur acaba de salir del arresto domiciliario y aparentemente quería explotar su nueva tarjeta de walmart comprando alcohol a toneladas.

Por alguna razón, esta noche decidió que él sería el blanco de sus desastres.

Bueno, técnicamente no, un poco más temprano intento forzar _muy seriamente_ a un policía a que viera su video sexual, y en la mañana habia atacado un ATM con un machete cuando se rehusó a tomar su cheque.

Un día normal en la vida de Dagur, meh.

Como sea, Snotlout también está muy ebrio. No pasa _nadaaaaa_.

"¡Vamos Snot, mañana es domingo de iglesia!"

"No me lleven a la iglesia, llévenme directo al infierno…" Snotlout eructa y se ríe, ya hay una chica pelirroja por ahí a la que le hecho el ojo. "Viejo, no has tomado una gota en toda la noche, ¿Por qué estás tan…loco?"

"Tuve una infancia muy difícil"

" _Yo_ estoy teniendo una infancia muy difícil ahora, no tengo idea porque soy tu amigo"

Dagur sonríe "¡Porque tu novio #1 está jugando con su hermana, y tu novio #2 se está tirando a su chica en tu cama!"

Uuuuuh, ¿tan rápido? Dios, alguien detenga a esos putos conejos.

¿Por qué tuvieron que elegir su cama como lugar de descenso de todas maneras? Snotlout ha cambiado de sabanas tantas veces que se ha vuelto ridículo. Ahora solo tiene 6 dólares y no es suficiente para remplazar su colchón.

Es horrible dormir en una cama que huele a _sexo_ cuando no eres tú el que causo dicha fragancia.

Por otro lado…

 _¡Muajajajaja!_

Snotlout ya puede saborear su venganza, dioses, los gemelos van a estar _tan orgullosos_.

"Eres un asco" Snotlout murmura, acomodando su chaqueta, y Dagur le lanza un beso.

"No soy como el resto de los adolescentes"

"¡Claro que no, tienes 33!" Snotlout responde, lanzándose sobre un sillón, Dagur lo imita.

"Entonces, ¿Qué diablos querías enseñarme? ¿Y para qué demonios me hiciste conseguir todo ese polvo pica-pica?"

"Oh, lo veras en un segundo viejo," Snotlout suelta una carcajada maligna que haría orgulloso a Viggo _"¡todo es acerca del Hiccstrid!_ "

Pasan unos segundos en los que la fiesta continua como si nada, y justo cuando Snotlout piensa que su plan fallo, un grito furioso resuena en toda la casa.

" _¡SNOTLOUT!"_

¡Haha! La venganza es un plato que se sirve en la cama, aparentemente.

Como un rayo rubio y furioso, Astrid baja las escaleras, su cabello es un desastre y su blusa está mal abotonada, pero su expresión parece lista para asesinar, y se veria mucho más terrorífica si no pudiera dejar de rascarse el estómago como loca.

"¡Te matare! ¡Snotlout, ¿Dónde estás!" Ella grita, y unos momentos más tarde Hiccup baja por las escaleras de la misma manera—rascando todo su cuerpo mientras su camisa esta puesta al revés. "¡SNOTLOUT TE MATARE!"

"¡Fue idea de Dagur!" Snotlout apenas tiene tiempo de gritar antes de darse a la fuga.

Lo único que puede pensar mientras corre por su vida, es como por primera vez un mucho tiempo, todo parece estar bien.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del Autor: Así que…este oneshot fue algo confuso, ¿verdad?**

 **Quería ver que sucedería si intentaba una historia sin contexto alguno. Asi que dare un poco de info, la primera parte es el punto de vista de Ruffnut y cómo ve la relación de Hiccstrid, luego tenemos a Eret inquieto y afligido tras ser rechazado por la chica de su sueños (y en menor cantidad a Cami, amiga de la infancia de ambos, la cual acaba de perder una parte de su lugar durante la mejora en la relación de sus dos mejores amigos, siendo que ella sentía algo por uno de los dos) y al final tenemos un pequeño extra con la pequeña venganza de Snotlout, porque no me parece justo que su cama se haya vuelto un nido de amor sin ninguna represalia ¡muajajaja!**

 **Como sea, en resumen, este capítulo no está centrado en Hiccstrid, si no en** **Como sus amigos lo ven, no solo como individuos, sino también como pareja.** **Y lo cierto es que para encárgame de los puntos de vista de este capítulo solo tomé los nombres de algunos personajes y los puse en una ruleta, al final los que salieron fueron Ruffnut, Eret y Snotlout.**

 **Hay una historia escondida aquí. ¿Quién cree ser capaz de encontrarla?**

 **Me parece que Snotlout y Dagur serian mejores amigos en un AU moderno, no lo se, parecen muy compatibles como BROS.**

 **Este capitulo puede estar ubicado en el mismo universo que los capítulos 20, 16 y 12, pero también puede suceder en un universo alterno, es como ustedes prefieran.**

 **Como sea, si todo sale bien, ¡veremos otro capítulo de Lámpara de Lava antes de que este fin de semana acabe!**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 _ **HD.**_


	14. Chapter 24

**Como conciliar el sueño.**

* * *

No es conocimiento popular, pero Hiccup Haddock sufre de insomnio.

Durante su juventud, él mismo lo consideraba algo útil. Así tenía una excusa por la cual estar despierto horas y horas ideando máquinas para matar dragones, y más tarde—cuando lo peor habia terminado—se habia convertido en la excusa perfecta para crear planos con los cuales mejorar la Orilla o _planes_ para lograr burlar a Viggo.

Pero eso era cuando era un muchacho con problemas de muchacho. Eso era cuando tenía suficiente energía para desperdiciar en peleas internas y mezquinas muestras de poder.

Ahora es un adulto, y Jefe de una isla entera.

De alguna manera, el insomnio aun intenta alcanzarlo.

Hiccup da vueltas en su cama, las pieles cubriéndolo se sienten pesadas—y hay un millón de pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, casi amenazando con hacerlo gritar.

Son pocas las noches en la que esto sucede. Pocas las noches en la que la pesadez de su vida parece al fin alcanzarlo.

Son las noches en las que los temas más mundanos parecen tener toda la importancia—¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que acabe el verano? ¿tenemos suficientes cosechas para resistir el invierno? ¿Hace cuánto que no recibimos noticias de los Berserkes? ¿Cómo estarán yendo las cosas en Roma? —y Hiccup siente que, incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado, tal vez él no es el Jefe que todo esperaban que fuera.

Él recuerda el día en el que su padre murió—presa de la malicia de un retorcido individuo—él recuerda el día en el que se fue traicionado por un viejo mercader. Cuando un volcán hundió la Orilla.

Él recuerda cuando las llamas lo atraparon y se llevaron su pierna. Él recuerda cuando su propia sed de reconocimiento lo llevo a dispararle con una catapulta al que luego se convertiría en su mejor amigo. Él recuerda cuando toda la aldea lo veía como un joven débil y sin espina, incapaz de gobernar.

Él-él-él…

De repente, Astrid se mueve a su lado. Abrazando las pieles que la cubren y volteando sobre su espalda, una de sus manos aterriza sobre su pecho y es como si de repente todo cambiara de color.

Apenas hay suficiente luz para que él logra verla, pero su cabello rubio esta suelto y revuelto sobre su almohada y sobre la cama—incluso hay un mechón furtivo que se metió en su propia boca—y su estómago hinchado solo la hace ver más como una diosa caída a la tierra.

Hay veces en las que Hiccup aún no puede creer que Astrid Hofferson sea suya de esta manera—no importa que tan viejos estén, el siempre vera a la joven guerrera que el solía admirar desde la ventana de la herrería, hermosa e inalcanzable.

Ahora es su esposa, la madre de su hija. Con otro pequeño o pequeña en el camino.

Hiccup respira el refrescante aire de la habitación.

Él recuerda cuando se volvió jefe—la ceremonia oficial, con el paso de capa y todos los aceites—él recuerda cuando beso a Astrid por primera vez—no como niños jugando a ser algo más, si no como dos personas cuyos sentimientos por fin se volvieron tan grandes que no podían ser contenidos—él recuerda el día que vio como los ojos de su hija lo miraban por primera vez, y se dio cuenta que nunca podría dejar de amarla.

Él recuerda despertar en una cama sin pierna, pero con una vida nueva.

Berk estará bien. Él ha estado cuidando de esta aldea por años, y no será la primera vez que él se deja pensar a si mismo que su padre estaría orgulloso de él.

Probablemente lo está, ahí arriba en el Valhalla, jugando vencidas con Odín.

De repente, cualquier preocupación parece tan diminuta que él podría cubrirla con la punta de su pulgar.

La fatiga lo golpea como Thor con su martillo, y de repente sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

Hiccup se acomoda justo detrás de su esposa, dándole un beso en la cabeza y acomodando uno de sus brazos sobre su vientre. Él sabe que solo tiene una pierna bajo las pieles, pero cuando Hiccup siente un pequeño pie golpear contra la palma de su mano, él está seguro que nunca ha estado más completo.

"Gracias…" Él susurra, antes de que el sueño lo atrape. Y tal vez o tal vez no haya escuchado una tierna voz que le dice " _De_ _nada_ "

* * *

Astrid se despertó en cuanto lo sintió moverse.

" _Es otra de esas noches_." Ella piensa.

Es conocimiento popular que al jefe de Berk le gusta guardarse las peores cosas—todos los jefes tienen a hacerlo, embotellar sus problemas como si estos le fueran a hacer daño al resto de las personas—cargando un peso innecesario sobre sus hombros con tal de que su gente no sufra por ello.

Todos los jefes han sido iguales. Y Hiccup no es menos que el resto.

Hamish Haddock I habia zarpado de Berk con 5 botes y habia regresado con una flota de 50, Hamish Haddock II habia detenido a una horda de Marginados de que tomara Berk, Bork habia catalogado cientos de especies de dragones en su libro, y Estoico "El Vasto" Haddock había vencido en la primera guerra civil de Berk, expulsando a Alvin a los confines de la isla de los marginados.

Pero Hiccup Haddock habia hecho más que todos ellos. Él había detenido una guerra continua que había durado desde el inicio de la historia Vikinga.

Hay veces en las que Astrid teme que todo haya sido un dulce sueño. Veces en las que siente un miedo paralizante de que al despertar la guerra siga sangrándolos lentamente y que todo lo que han vivido no ha sido más que una mentira prolongada.

Pero es real. Es tan real como Stormfly jugando con sus crías, tan real como las noches de luna en Berk, tan real como su hija durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, o como él bebe pateando su estómago.

Es tan real como su estúpido esposo teniendo una de sus malas noches. Hay ciertas responsabilidades que caen sobre ella a diario, pero esta no es un deber como general de Berk, si no como esposa del Jefe.

Astrid decide intentar otra estrategia—una que casi siempre funciona—y da una vuelta sobre sí misma, alborotando su cabello a propósito sabiendo que es una de las partes de ella que más lo hechiza, y arrojando una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

Ella recuerda cuando sus emociones eran demasiado grandes para su pecho—cuando prefería lanzarle golpes a lanzarle besos—esos tiempos parecen tan lejanos que se han vuelto preciosos, y Astrid los mira todos los días en los ojos azules que reflejan los suyos, cuando está cuidando a Dagny.

Astrid quiere dormir—mañana será un nuevo día—ella es una madre que quiere ver a su hija.

Después de unos segundos, ella siente la respiración de Hiccup calmarse, y luego lo escucha dar un tranquilizador respiro.

Ella decide que su trabajo está hecho por la noche, dándose otra vuelta y acomodándose contra su pecho.

Hiccup le da un beso en el cabello y la fatiga es lo único que la detiene de besarlo de vuelta, después él posa una de sus manos sobre su barriga y él bebe le da una patada que despierta las mariposas en su estómago, aun vivas después de años de matrimonio.

"…Gracias…" Ella logra escuchar, y cuando el sueño la vuelve a capturar, ellas apenas y tiene tiempo para murmurar.

"De nada"

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: Alabado sea el insomnio que me hace escribir esta basura a las 2 de la madrugada, pero bueno, si al menos hay una persona a la que le guste sabré que no desperdicie mi noche.**

 **Este capítulo iba a ser únicamente sexo LEMON sin trama alguna, pero de alguna manera termino siendo esto, oh bueno.**

 **Creo que no es necesario decir en que universo está sucediendo este capítulo, ¿verdad?**


	15. Chapter 25

**No te despiertes.**

* * *

 **Universo 'Sueño Falso'**

 ** _Parte 1/3_**

* * *

" **Soy un huracán"**

 **Hurracaine, Halsey.**

* * *

"No te despiertes"

Fue un susurro. O tal vez un grito.

Tal vez fue ambos, y ninguno al mismo tiempo.

Las sabanas se sienten suaves y cálidas contra su piel desnuda. No hay luz que pueda sacarlo de su trance, y todo huele como lavanda y chocolate.

"No te despiertes"

Hiccup obedece. Hay una rutina necesaria que seguir—una serie de reglas que nadie ha escrito, pero que siempre están brillando en tinta invisible sobre un papel tan oscuro como el azabache, son la clase de reglas implícitas qué lo hacen querer escupir veneno.

"No te despiertes" La dulce voz sigue susurrando. Es el canto de un ángel en la distancia—Hiccup decide.

Tal vez el sigue soñando—tal vez esta vez no será como todas las demás.

Hay una especie de placer mudo en mentirte a ti mismo.

Esto bien podría ser un sueño, una vez más.

Pero hay muchos factores le dicen que la realidad está presente. La simple sensación de cosquilleo en la punta de su pie. O el ardor en sus labios, tan mordidos qué si los lame, Hiccup aún puede saborear la sangre. O el cansancio y la fatiga en sus extremidades.

Él da una vuelta sobre su espalda y lanza un brazo sobre la almohada a su derecha. Él espacio en la cama al lado suyo esta vacío—y Hiccup ya no está sorprendido por la ausencia de otro cuerpo cálido con el cual abrazarse.

Tal vez es un simple deseo mudo el que lo impulsa a abrir uno de sus ojos.

Una muchacha rubia está levantando su desparramada ropa del suelo, su cabello esta horriblemente desacomodado y únicamente lleva puesta una de sus camisas de trabajo negras, esto solo hace resaltar la palidez de sus muslos o el filo de su clavícula.

"No te despiertes…" Astrid susurra de nuevo, como si fuera lo único que sabe decir. Tal vez lo es.

" _No lo haré"_ Hiccup piensa, pensando en una noche que debió de haber durado para siempre. Él piensa en piel cálida y besos calientes—en mordidas y en rasguños y en cruda pasión hecha carne.

La manera en la que Astrid había mordido su labio mientras sus caderas se movían contra las suyas en un frenético tándem parecía gritar _posesión_. Los gemidos y los llantos lo hicieron creer que solo habían entrado en una realidad donde únicamente existían dos personas.

Pero como siempre, el hechizo desaparece la mañana siguiente.

Él debería sentir culpa y asco—probablemente las emociones que pintan el rostro de Astrid—pero solo puede pensar en el dulce dolor que sintió cuando Astrid cayo dormida en su pecho.

Tal vez es porque ambos son jóvenes. Tal vez simplemente son un par de locos, indecentes y estúpidos _millenials_ —con demasiado dinero y demasiada adrenalina en sus venas. Puede que esa sea la razón por la que ambos, no importa que tanto lo intenten evitarlo, terminan atrapados en la misma telaraña de engaños y mentiras y…y placer.

Hiccup fue un rumor que llamo la atención de la rubia—un chico de Bed Stuy con un gusto por las chicas de 18—y Astrid fue su antítesis. Una tormenta incontrolable con aroma a Lucky Strikes y un poco de licor en sus labios, capturandolo con un beso y una mirada.

"No te despiertes, por favor…" Astrid murmura de nuevo, y es lo más vulnerable que él jamás la vera.

Hiccup piensa que esta Astrid es su favorita—tal vez porque es la que más cerca que siente a él.

Incluso más cerca que la Astrid de la noche anterior.

Esa Astrid era una _nómada_ , un grito silencioso, una relación de una noche. Ella no pertenece a ciudad alguna, ella no perece a _hombre_ alguno.

Ella era la violencia del cantar de la lluvia, chocando contra el techo de su pequeño estudio en Brooklyn y privándolo de sueño, Astrid Hofferson es un misterio sin resolver.

" _Recuérdame que nunca me acerque a ti"_ Astrid le había dicho en su primer encuentro. Y Hiccup estaba tan viajado en LSD que apenas y le había podido responder.

" _Como M'lady lo desee…"_

Tal vez ese fue el inicio de la tormenta.

"No despiertes…" Astrid suelta un pequeño llanto, poniéndose su ropa interior y deslizándose sus pantalones. Él le había arrancado esos pantalones la noche anterior.

Hiccup no despertara. Él no quiere que Astrid lo sepa. Él no quiere que Astrid se dé cuenta que lo puede destruir con una mirada.

Destruirlo, salvarlo—que importan todas esas trivialidades.

Él quiere sonreír y llorar—la línea entre la devastación y la plenitud puede ser _tan delgada_.

Ambos pueden ser un veneno, y es por eso que se complementan. Ambos están buscando una salida sin saber qué hacer si llegan a encontrarla. Ella puede estar triste y él puede estar roto, y de no haberse encontrado el uno al otro, nunca se habrían dado cuenta de que tan terrible y hermosa es la vida.

O Tal vez Hiccup se está engañando a sí mismo. Y las lágrimas no son más que fruto del alcohol y la traición.

A él no le importa—una vez le importo más que nada en el mundo, pero ahora parece irrelevante—ambos saben que esta no será la última vez que sus hilos se enreden. La única pregunta que ambos tienen es cuánto tiempo restara antes de que todo caiga en una explosión de llamas y gritos.

Hay una parte de Hiccup que ansia ese momento con casi tanta intensidad como le tiene pavor.

"No te despiertes…" Astrid dice una última vez, tomando el anillo en la mesa de noche y resbalándolo en su dedo anular.

Hiccup no despierta.

" _Yo podría destruirte"_ Hiccup piensa _"Yo podría destruirte y volverte a armar, y tu podrías hacer lo mismo. Y ambos podríamos escapar de esta horrible ciudad llena de dolor y rentar una casa en Long Island y olvidar todo el daño que hemos hecho, tu podrías ser mía y yo podría ser tuyo"_

Astrid se acerca hasta él, y con un movimiento lento se acerca hasta su rostro y planta un beso largo en su frente.

"Gracias por no despertar…" Astrid le dice al oído. y Hiccup se pregunta cómo serían sus vidas si se hubieran encontrado antes.

Astrid sale de la habitación del hotel justo como entro. Sin hacer un solo ruido.

Antes de que el sol salga, Astrid habrá vuelto con su prometido y Hiccup ha de volver con Heather, la normalidad los volverá a atrapar como siempre, y él contara los segundos antes de volver a estar atrapado entre sus piernas.

La analogía es incorrecta—ella no es una tormenta salvaje, incluso la peor de las tormentas es capaz de ser premeditada—Astrid llego a su vida, y no había manera de que Hiccup la hubiera podido ver venir.

Astrid es un huracán.

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del Autor: Actualización obligatoria para que esta historia no pase a estar descontinuada. Es temporada de finales y evaluaciones en la universidad y estaré** _ **muy**_ **estresado y ocupado por un tiempo—así que subiré este pequeño One-shot para que, si alguien aún se ha estado molestando en seguir esta historia, sepan que sigo aquí. Tengo un par de historias preparadas que subiré regularmente para no tener que escribir.**

 **Hiccstrid Toxico es una de las mejores clases de Hiccstrid.**

 _ **Aceptare peticiones en modo de Review y PM.**_


	16. Chapter 26

**Despierta.**

* * *

 **Universo 'Sueño Falso'**

 _ **Parte 2/3**_

* * *

" **Mi fantasma, ¿A dónde has ido?"**

 **Ghost, Halsey.**

* * *

"No te despiertes"

Es apenas un susurro—pero para Astrid es como el estruendo de un millón de truenos.

No se da cuenta que sale de su boca hasta que las palabras llegan a sus oídos.

Ella no puede encontrar su ropa. Toda la habitación esta oscura, pero Astrid tiene demasiado miedo para encender una luz, y tiene que depender con el delgado fulgor de sol que entra por la ventana de la habitación.

Hiccup duerme plácidamente en la cama del hotel, su piel bañada de pecas se ve cálida y apetecible, y Astrid siente su estómago dar brincos mientras su corazón arde dolorosamente.

"No te despiertes" Astrid susurra una vez más, probablemente para sí misma, mientras recoge su sujetador y lo desliza por sus hombros—el algodón se siente frió contra su piel, y sus pezones están sensibles y mordidos.

Es como si hubiera un zumbido en sus oídos, lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo—entumece sus extremidades y les pone un mute permanente a sus emociones.

Hay una parte de Astrid que se sigue preguntando si todo esto fue un error—una equivocación que no debió ser repetida.

Hay otra—mucho más grande y hambrienta—que le pide que despierte a Hiccup y comiencen una secuela de la noche anterior.

Ella la silencio con otro grito, tan fuerte que raspa su garganta y cuando sale de sus labios no es más que un susurro.

"No te despiertes"

Hay un rió de lágrimas mudas que amenaza con salir de sus ojos, pero Astrid las detiene con un suspiro tembloroso, y resume la búsqueda del resto de su ropa.

Hiccup parece reaccionar y Astrid se detiene tan repentinamente que sus piernas casi tiemblan. Ella puede sentir su corazón en su garganta y su pulso abstente mientras su amante da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y lanza uno de sus delgados brazos sobre la almohada que ella uso la noche anterior, pero él no se levanta.

Su espalda está llena de rasguños—Astrid siente un mezquino tipo de orgullo brotar en su pecho.

Pero también puede sentir el alivio bañar su rostro, mezclado con una ferviente decepción.

¿Cómo sería si se levantara? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué palabras compartirían?

Ella las puede imaginar formándose en su mente, supurando entre sus cejas hasta que causan un ardor físico en sus ojos, y Astrid tiene que parpadeas las horribles lagrimas que amenazan con escapar.

Ella _detesta_ este momento. _Lo_ _odia tanto_.

La mañana siguiente siempre es la peor, porque Astrid sabe que después de esto estará horas y horas pensando en todo lo que pudo haber dicho—ella estará días enteros sin dormir, una bola entre las cobijas mientras tiembla y piensa en todas las palabras que pudieron haber dicho, o repitiendo este momento una y otra vez hasta que la memoria se empieza a distorsionar.

Ella este harta de Hiccup, él la enferma como nadie lo ha hecho antes.

Es la clase de enfermedad que puede hacerla arder y hacerla volar y humedecerla y excitarla y causar una culpa tan grande en su pecho que siente que va a explotar.

La mejor clase de enfermedad.

Ella pensó que conocía perfectamente lo que Hiccup era. Una piedra rodadora. Un chico que nunca duerme solo, esos que tienen un millón de números llenando su celular.

Fue su culpa, suya y de nadie más. Ella es la que fue a ese bar clandestino en Bedford-Stuyvesant buscando un escape, y en lugar de eso encontró una flecha envenenada tan dulce como el azúcar y tan oscura como la noche.

Astrid estaba cansada de _todo_ , ella estaba cansada de las revistas de bodas y estúpidas hermanas entrometidas, tercas en escoger su vestido de novia. Ella estaba cansada de suegras criticonas y abstinencia natural.

Alguien le había dicho de un chico de Bed-Stuy con labios de fuego y ojos de menta. Alguien más le había contado como tenía los bolsillos llenos de éxtasis y billetes de 100$.

Astrid lo había encontrado fácilmente, y no la había decepcionado. Astrid no quería el rostro de un niño o las marcas de la inocencia, ella quería ropa de cuero y una lengua afilada y dulce. La rubia había entrado a ese bar buscando un chico malo de ojos tristes y una boca llena de mentiras piadosas.

Hiccup era todo lo que esperaba, y por desgracia, mucho más.

El tiempo paso tan rápido y tan lento, y Astrid descubrió todos los defectos que se escondían detrás de su piel que, de alguna manera, solo lo volvían más perfecto.

"No te despiertes" Astrid repite como un _mantra_ , recordando tantas cosas que la hacen querer salir de la habitación y lanzarse por el balcón. Ella recuerda el rostro ilusionado de su novio cuando se propuso, de una manera en la que la única respuesta que pudo haber dicho fue 'Si', recuerda la manera en la que sus amigas le hablaban de lo hermosa que sería una boda que aún no sucede y de lo lindos que serían bebes que no han tenido y de una vida juntos que suena tan indiferente y aburrida como un trozo de pan mojado, pero todo lo que Astrid podía escuchar era el tic-toc de un reloj metafórico, contando los segundos hasta una inevitable catástrofe.

Hasta que Hiccup entro a su vida como un vampiro que ella misma invito, hipnotizándola con besos dulces y manos posesivas.

Astrid debería sentir más culpa por la traición, pero cuando intenta pensar en el rostro herido de su prometido si se da cuenta, lo único que aparece es la sonrisa torcida de Hiccup Haddock.

"No te despiertes, por favor…" La oración se rompe en su garganta.

Si Hiccup despierta, ella no podrá controlarse, nadie es tan fuerte. Ella se lanzará a la cama con él y se acurrucará en su pecho y _llorará_. Y entonces Hiccup vera que la chica que conoció en aquel bar clandestino no es más que un cascaron.

Esta será la última vez.

Esta será la última vez que Astrid sienta la decepción de no hablar formarse en sus lagrimales.

Astrid encuentra sus panties debajo de la cama, y la desliza entre sus piernas imaginando que Hiccup sigue dormido. Su sexo esta adolorido y esto solo le recuerda un lugar más feliz donde podría dormir sobre el dolor.

"No despiertes…" Ahora está sonando como disco rayado, ella lo sabe.

Pero no puede evitar pensarlo. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si ambos se hubieran encontrado antes? Ella paso su infancia en un departamento de una habitación mientras usaba la misma ropa una y otra vez, teniendo el privilegio de ser la única hija que tenía permiso para asistir a la _preparatoria_.

Hiccup siempre fue rico, pero mientras ella crecía sin recursos y con él amor de toda una familia luchadora, él vivía sus fines de semana en un cuarto oscuro en una casa tan grande que probablemente tenia fantasma.

De alguna manera, él siempre había sido más pobre que ella. Incluso ahora.

" _Despierta. Háblame de ti. Cuéntame historias de tu infancia para que yo pueda imaginar que estuve en ella, cuéntame que tan difícil fue tú adolescencia. Finjamos que nos conocimos de niños y comenzamos a salir en la secundaria y hemos estado unidos por la cadera desde entonces—somos un par de novios de la infancia que han pasado por viento y marea juntos. Nada nos puede separar"_

Es tan fácil imaginarlo, que es como si él siempre hubiera estado ahí.

"No te despiertes…" Es la última vez que ella jamás lo dirá. Y si se despierta en estos momentos hará todo más difícil, pero ella se aseguraría de decirle todos los pensamientos que están contenidos en su cabeza, y de que el nudo en su pecho sea desatado mientras todas las emociones contenidas escapan en forma de un beso.

Pero Hiccup no se levanta, y Astrid esta agradecida por ello.

Él no es una enfermedad—todo dolor relacionado a Hiccup no es más que las sobras toxicas de la mala suerte—compararlo con una enfermedad parece un insulto a lo que pudieron haber sido.

A lo que _pueden_ ser.

No es demasiado tarde. _Nunca_ es demasiado tarde.

Astrid ya sabe que no puede alejarse mucho de él. Es como si fuera un espectro de su pasado. Las tres representaciones de los fantasmas de 'Un cuento de Navidad' encarnadas en un solo joven irlandés, capaz de volverla loca y cuerda a la vez.

Sus pantalones encuentran su cintura rápidamente, y la rubia casi suelta una risa victoriosa.

Pero el anillo de compromiso en la mesa de noche le hace recordar lo que probablemente será la conversación más difícil de su vida. (¿Seria más fácil lanzarlo al Rio Hudson y escapar con Hiccup a Canadá?)

Ella la ansía tanto como le tiene pavor. Pero ha pospuesto la noticia tanto tiempo que es estúpido.

Astrid resbala el anillo en su dedo anular, y se siente como un peso innecesario. Su mente esta tan concentrada en lo que pronto hará que casi ni la hace sentir como la _perra_ que todos dirán que es.

Probablemente lo es, estará dejando a su prometido por la posibilidad de una vida con alguien tan inestable como Hiccup—suena como el plan más estúpido del mundo.

Por no decir peligroso.

Astrid se acerca hasta la figura de Hiccup— _En serio, ni siquiera puede_ aparentar _estar dormido_ —y se inclina hasta que puede oler su aroma (tinta y Old Spice y _sexo_ ) y le da un beso largo en la frente, dejando que sus labios persistan en su piel por un rato antes de separarse.

"Gracias por no despertar…" Astrid le dice al oído, y cuando sus labios tiemblan por un momento, ella tiene que resistir los deseos de besarlos.

Hiccup una vez le habia dicho que era un huracán—habia soltado una larga lista de tontas razones para compararla con el desastre natural. La habia llamado temeraria y demasiado honesta e _impredecible_.

Probablemente tiene razón.

Romper el compromiso con Eret será difícil—ella nunca ha roto un corazón antes—pero por alguna razón está más ansiosa por lo que sigue después.

No todo lo que empieza bien termina bien, pero esto también significa que no todo lo que empieza mal tiene que terminar mal.

Hiccup en serio es un espectro, la persigue dormida y la persigue despierta. Y es hora de que Astrid libere al fantasma.

A su fantasma.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: Punto de vista de Astrid del capitulo anterior. Escrito a las 2:45 de la madrugada el dia 20/10/17.**

 **Siguiendo la situación de "¿Y si Hiccup y Astrid se hubiera encontrado a una edad mayor, ambos con una pareja sentimental propia?" A**

 **Astrid esta lista para romper su compromiso, Hiccup piensa que nada puedo salir de su relación. Ambos estan listos para una vida juntos, pero mientras que Astrid esta DEMASIADO LISTA, Hiccup esta convencido de que si se enamora de Astrid, todo lo que le quedara es sufrimiento. (Oh pobre idiota, no sabes que ya estas más que enamorado)**

 ** _Aceptare peticiones por Reviews y PM._**


	17. Chapter 27

_**Este capítulo está ubicado en el mismo universo que el capítulo 22, y necesitara la lectura previa para ser mejor comprendido.**_

* * *

" **Nadie sabe que están buscando, un tipo de hacha o tal vez más"**

 **Rock It For Me, Caravan Palace.**

* * *

 **¿Qué más puedes hacer en una boda?**

* * *

Advertencia: _Lemon_.

* * *

La música suena fuerte en el salón de fiestas mientras la pareja feliz baila al ritmo del _swing_. Fishlegs se ve atractivo y maduro en su esmoquin, y parece inusualmente ligero de pies con cada paso y vuelta que da, mientras que Ruffnut aprovecha para demostrar sus habilidades como bailarina profesional incluso abarrotada en un llamativo vestido de novia.

Astrid está sentada en una de las mesas, vistiendo un vestido azul y unas zapatillas azules y un moño azul para completar todo el horriblemente _azul_ atuendo.

 _Blah_.

Ella ya no esta tan emocionada por la boda como hace un par de horas. Desde el momento que Fishlegs se propuso hace unos meses, Astrid ya sabía que Ruffnut la iba a elegir como una de sus damas de honor, y Astrid había hecho todo lo que una dama de honor tiene que hacer. Ella había ayudado a su amiga a organizar la boda, la había maquillado y había recibido a los invitados. Durante la ceremonia Astrid había dado un conmovedor discurso que hiso llorar a la mamá de Fishlegs, y para terminar había bajado por el altar tomada del brazo de Hiccup.

Hasta ese punto, todo había sido divertido y conmovedor—Astrid no se podía sentir más feliz por su amiga—pero entonces…bueno, entonces Ruffnut se había casado. Oficialmente.

Oficialmente, Ruffnut se convirtió en una _esposa_.

Ruffnut. Una esposa. _Ruffnut._

Una vez, en una fiesta de Halloween, Astrid había sostenido su cabello mientras vomitaba litros de alcohol y M&M's, y otra vez había llegado a su departamento vistiendo nada más que una tanga y una camiseta de Plaza Sésamo, alegando que "Tuvo un accidente"

Esa chica loca ahora es la esposa de alguien.

Y Astrid no sabe ni que pensar, ni mucho menos cómo explicar el aplastador sentimiento en su pecho, como si una mano estuviera apretando su corazón al mismo tiempo que lo hace bombear.

Es como el _tick-tock_ de un reloj, sonando en la distancia y haciéndola temblar.

Probablemente no es nada. Tal vez es solo un malestar estomacal, o tal vez es una migraña que fue curada antes de empezar, pero aun así muestra los efectos posteriores.

O bien podría ser esa angustia esperada que siente cuando no ve a su hija por mucho tiempo.

Si…podría ser eso.

Dagny, a sus 7 años ya, nunca había ido de campamento antes, y Astrid dicho evento por mucho tiempo. Pero hace una semana los padres de Hiccup por fin la habían convencido de prestarles a su hija para un pequeño viaje con sus abuelos.

Obviamente, ella estaba lista para acompañarlos (Hiccup también, su novio ha estado ocupado con su nuevo empleo por mucho tiempo ya, y le hubiera venido bien un pequeño descanso) pero la boda de Ruffnut necesitaba planeación. Y la planeación requería tiempo. Y Astrid ya le había prometido a su amiga que la ayudaría en todo el proceso.

Estúpida Ruffnut, haciéndola perderse el primer campamento de su hija.

Y estúpido Hiccup, bailando felizmente en la boda de su amigo.

Al otro lado de la pista, Hiccup está balanceándose de lado a lado mientras una niña—la hermana menor de Fishlegs—pisa sus pies (pie, pie y prótesis), riéndose cada vez que su novio da una vuelta y la levanta del suelo.

Probablemente baila mejor que cuando tenía ambos pies.

Astrid lo ha visto bailar de esa forma con Dagny un millón de veces—en las noches, cuando la pequeña no puede dormir y su padre decide cansarla con un poco de baile, o cuando Dagny se pone terca y decide que puede cocinar, pero ambos terminan bailando torpemente en la cocina, cubiertos con kilos de harina y polvo para hornear.

Genial, ahora ella extraña a su hija mucho más. _Genial_.

La canción termina y Hiccup se agacha para besar la mano de la pequeña niña, haciéndola soltar una risilla y sonrojarse. Después voltea a mirarla, y sus ojos no dejan los suyos a medida que se acerca a la mesa en la que Astrid esta sentada.

En serio, estúpido Hiccup, estúpido y sensual Hiccup. Ella lo ayudo a escoger ese esmoquin, y honestamente se ve increíble en él.

El burbujeo en su pecho comienza una vez más.

"Hey" Hiccup la saluda, sentándose al lado de ella y dándole un casto beso en los labios que la hace sentir familiarmente cálida "¿Todo bien?"

"Por supuesto" Astrid responde inmediatamente "¿Por qué no estaría bien?"

"Porque solo has bailado un par de veces en toda la noche, y pareces lista para golpear a alguien"

"Siempre parezco lista para golpear a alguien" Astrid lo corrige "Tu primera carta de amor decía eso, ¿recuerdas?"

Hiccup se sonroja, y Astrid sonríe torcidamente, complacida de que aún es capaz de hacerlo sentir así.

"C-como sea…" Hiccup balbucea "¿Quieres bailar?" Él ofrece, sonriéndole y haciendo que su corazón de un latido conciso.

Ella esta tentada a aceptar su oferta, pero su humor no esta tan alto y por lo tanto no tiene las suficientes ganas para simplemente levantarse e ir con su novio.

"Aún no" Astrid le contesta, lanzándole una mirada a su bolsa de mano, donde su celular descansa con importancia muda "Tus padres podrían llamar en cualquier momento"

"Astrid…" Hiccup suspira, siempre maduro, siempre realista "Dagny estará bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, solo ha pasado una semana"

"…" Astrid no responde, porque es mucho mejor que Hiccup piense que está preocupada a que simplemente extraña tanto a su hija que solo quiere oír su voz por un rato.

"Ella es como toda tú" Hiccup la tranquiliza, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos "Un par de días con mis padres no la detendrán, te digo algo, cuando termine la boda te llevare a cenar al Dalí, incluso podemos ordenar esa asquerosa pasta amarilla que tanto adoras"

"¿Querrás decir lasaña?" Astrid se ríe, apretando sus dedos contra los suyos "Bien, supongo que podemos ir un rato…" Ella acepta, porque no recuerda la última vez que ambos fueron a una cita normal, como en aquellos tiempos de preparatoria que apenas y duraron. Incluso como hace un par de meses antes de que ambos entraran en exámenes finales y empleos nuevos.

"Te lo digo, Astrid, será genial…" Su novio se mueve incómodamente en su asiento "También, bueno…solo digo, podríamos, eh—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que—"

"¡Hey chicos!" Ruffnut aparece de la nada y se lanza en una de las sillas, completamente deslumbrante en su hermoso vestido blanco "¿Los interrumpo? Necesito un descanso, en serio, bailar es divertido, pero esta cosa pesa 10 kilos y nunca había tomado tanta champaña"

"Hey Ruff, felicidades" Hiccup la saluda, aunque sus dientes están algo apretados "¿Dónde está Fishlegs?"

"Mi enorme esposo fue a buscarme un poco de agua" La novia pronuncia, suspirando y lanzándose aire con una servilleta.

"¿Ya comenzaste a entrenarlo?" Astrid se burla tranquilamente, y Ruff se carcajea. "¿No crees que es muy pronto para empezar a tramitar su divorcio?"

"Por supuesto, no todas tenemos la suerte de encontrar un novio que ya es masoquista desde antes"

"¡Hey!" Hiccup le reprime, indignado "Resiento eso"

"No, no lo haces" Astrid se ríe, recordando un millón de veces en las que él se ha proclamado a sí mismo un masoquista.

 _("Por supuesto que soy un masoquista, estoy enamorado de Astrid Hofferson, soy el rey de los masoquistas")_

"Saben, cuando estaba en ese tonto altar y-…" Ruffnut detiene su pequeño relato cuando escucha el pesado sonido de unas zapatillas retumbar en el vitropiso "Sálvenme…" Ella suspira, y antes de que ninguno de los dos tenga tiempo para preguntar de que habla, una gorda mujer vistiendo un horrible vestido de flores se sienta justo al lado de la novia.

"Rachel. ¡Querida!" La mujer prácticamente grita, y tanto Hiccup como Astrid hacen una mueca al mismo tiempo, mientras que Ruffnut se limita a estremecerse incómodamente.

"Tía Bruna…llegaste" Ruff la saluda sin emoción alguna, y de la misma manera la gorda mujer la destruye en un abrazo incómodo y húmedo. La extraña tía huele a aceite de bebe y talco "Estos son mis amigos, Astrid y Hicc-Henry"

"Mucho gusto" Astrid estrecha su mano y Hiccup la imita, la mujer deja una mancha de mostaza en su palma y la rubia suelta una risa incomoda.

"El gusto es mío, supongo, por cierto, cariño, creo que la invitación se perdió en el correo. ¡pero aquí estoy!" La tía de Ruffnut ni siquiera se molesta en mirarles el rostro "Como sea, Rachel. Ya eres una esposa, supongo que tu madre te explico todos tus deberes como una, ¿Cierto? Por supuesto que no lo hizo, mi hermana siempre ha sido así de descuidada. ¿Sabías que se embarazo de ustedes a los 16 años? ¡Fue todo un drama de la época! ¿Te he contado la vez que salió con aquel chico que me gustaba, su nombre era Steve Turner y…"

La mujer gorda seguía hablando y hablando, y Hiccup le lanzo una mirada a Astrid que parecía decir "Larguémonos de aquí"

Por otro lado, Ruffnut parecía muerta por dentro. Y Astrid se reiría de su amiga si no fuera porque parece demasiado cruel, incluso para ella.

De la nada, Hiccup suelta su mano y mira alrededor del salón de fiestas incómodamente—ambos están sentados en una esquina de la enorme habitación y todos los demás invitados parecen más interesados en bailar y comer que en ellos—uno de los tíos borrachos de Fishlegs está cantando "Careless Whisper" en el escenario, y parece más divertido que escuchar a la molesta tía de Ruffnut y—

"Ah…"

Un respiro pesado sale de los labios de Astrid antes de darse cuenta, y ella rápidamente voltea hacia abajo, donde una de las manos de Hiccup está tocando su muslo debajo de la mesa, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

Tan rápido que apenas y lo ve venir, ella aplasta la muñeca de Hiccup sin hacer ningún ruido, lanzándole a su novio una mirada fulminante que le dice un millón de insultos al mismo tiempo.

Pero Hiccup está sonriendo—como si su muñeca no acabara de _tronar_ —escuchando y asintiendo tranquilamente a la conversación de la novia con su tía—como si no la estuviera manoseando por debajo de la mesa.

" _¿Que estás haciendo?_ " Astrid sisea por lo bajo, lo suficiente para que la loca tía Bruna no se dé cuenta, y él solo responde dándole un pequeño apretón en la rodilla.

Sus dedos rozan la piel de su muslo y un rayo de electricidad sube por su espalda. Astrid pierde fuerza, soltando su mano mientras una idea un poco obscena amenaza con ser hecha realidad.

Ella no está completamente segura si simplemente debería dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, o romper uno de los platos contra su cabeza.

La gorda tía Bruna sigue hablando y hablando, pero la mente de Astrid se encuentra en otro lugar, y es llevada incluso más lejos de la orilla cuando Hiccup resbala su pulgar bajo su vestido.

Oh, Dios.

Ellos…bueno, ellos han pasado un rato sin hacer nada relativamente…sexual—con el nuevo trabajo de Hiccup, el último semestre de universidad de Astrid, la boda de Ruffnut y Dagny apenas entrando a la primaria—apenas y han tenido tiempo para un poco de diversión informal (besos largos antes de dormir y uno que otro manoseo en la cocina), pero todo esto de alguna manera solo ha logrado empeorar radicalmente la libido de ambos.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, Astrid está segura que no han pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo desde que duraron 17 años, cuando perdieron la virginidad mutuamente—sin contar un par de meses al final de su embarazo, así como unas semanas después del mismo.

Astrid no encuentra en sí misma para detenerlo a medida que su rostro comienza a sonrojarse. Ella no sabía que tanto necesitaba esto hasta ahora.

Hiccup parece pensar lo mismo, porque su erección es más que aparente incluso con sus pantalones de esmoquin.

" _Hiccup…"_ Astrid le susurra de nuevo, sus manos sosteniendo la tela que cubre la mesa tan fuerte que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

" _Dime que me detenga"_ Hiccup le susurra de vuelta, su voz pesada. Ha pasado un buen rato desde la última vez que él uso esa voz.

La rubia duda por un solo momento, y después, no dice nada.

Una de sus manos se resbala más hacia abajo, y Astrid se revuelve en su silla por un momento, levantando sus muslos y abriendo sus piernas solo lo suficiente para que los dedos de su novio se puedan resbalar por debajo de la falda de su vestido.

Dios, si la tía de Ruffnut se da cuenta probablemente se lo grite a todos los invitados.

Hiccup usa sus dedos y acaricia su sexo suavemente sobre su ropa interior, y ella tiene que morder su labio fuertemente para evitar hacer algún sonido potencialmente vergonzoso.

"Estas húmeda" Hiccup dice en una voz tan baja que apenas y la logra escuchar sobre el retumbar de la música _swing_.

Astrid está a punto de gemir, así que intenta disimularlo—tomando una de las copas de champaña y dándole un trago, el suave sabor de la bebida pasa por su lengua y es la excusa perfecta para cerrar los ojos mientras _tiembla_.

No es la primera vez que han hecho esto. Una vez, hace unos años, algo similar habia sucedido en una sala de cine cuando la película los habia aburrido—y ambos habían terminado _haciendo cosas_ en el estacionamiento.

El recuerdo la hace sentir melancólica, pero las ministraciones de los dedos de su novio solo la hacen sentir caliente y amada.

La voz de la tía de Ruffnut es un sonido en la distancia cuando Hiccup mueve su ropa interior a un lado, y casi sin importancia, desliza dos dedos dentro de ella, dentro de su humedad.

"Aaah…" Astrid no puede evitar el gemido necesitado que sale de sus labios. Sus dedos son largos y suaves, y saben justo donde están sus puntos débiles.

"¿Astrid?" Ruffnut le llama la atención, y los dedos de Hiccup salen de ella tan rápido que casi la hacen soltar otro gemido, su mano descansando en su muslo.

"¿Mhh-m?" La rubia tararea, no confiando en su voz lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

"¿Estas bien?, te ves…roja…" Ruff levanta una ceja, y Astrid está casi segura que su amiga ya sabe lo que está sucediendo bajo la mesa.

"¡Baño!" Astrid grita, silenciando incluso a la gorda tía Bruna. La rubia acomoda su vestido tan disimuladamente como puede, empujando la mano de su novio a un lado bruscamente y casi llorando de la vergüenza cuando nota como sus dedos brillan—están empapados…

"Vu-vuelvo en unos minutos" Ella usa la primera excusa que se le ocurre—obviamente, Ruffnut no la cree, pero Astrid ignora la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amiga—y comienza a caminar hacia un pasillo al otro lado del salón que bien podría ser el que se dirige al baño, honestamente ella solo tiene que alejarse de la gente antes de que le dé un ataque.

Todos en la fiesta son rubios—nada extraño, de hecho, siendo que tanto la familia Ingerman como la familia Thorston provienen de países europeos—y Astrid pasa inadvertida entre la multitud. Uno de los primos de Ruff la intenta sacar a bailar hasta que mira su expresión y se aleja con la cola entre las patas.

Sus tacones golpean en suelo con cada pisada cuando Astrid llega al pasillo, hasta que repente una mano la toma de la muñeca y le da una vuelta repentina.

"Entonces" Hiccup sonríe torcidamente "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Eres un idiota" Astrid está haciendo un puchero, y no es algo que ella haga comúnmente, pero se siente correcto. "¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?" Es una pregunta estúpida, porque la rubia se lo permitió.

"Lo siento, lo siento" Hiccup le dice, pero el brillo en sus ojos solo puede significar que está aguantando la risa "Pero supongo que, eh, que te lo merecías"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que _lo merecía_?" Ella responde dándole un golpe en el pecho, indignada.

"No lo sé, ¿recuerdas la cena de aniversario de mis padres hace 2 años?" Su novio replica, y de un momento a otro Astrid siente sus mejillas volverse tan rojo como un tomate. Hundiendo su rostro en la chaqueta de su esmoquin.

"Aaaaah, ¡prometiste no hablar de eso otra vez!" Astrid gime contra su pecho y Hiccup comienza a reírse, un par de segundos después y ella se está riendo junto con él.

"Lo siento" Hiccup le dice de nuevo cuando la risa muere, pero esta vez es en serio. "Es solo…te vez muy bien, te-te vez hermosa con ese vestido. Y la tía de Ruff _no paraba de hablar_. Lo juro, era como si solo hubiera venido para molestar a la novia e ignorar a todo el mundo. Y la última vez que tuvimos tiempo para hacer algo fue…hace mucho tiempo"

"Está bien" Astrid responde, porque de repente todo el enojo que tenia se derritió como hielo en verano, sus dedos jugando con el cuello de su saco mientras su corazón canta en su pecho "Fue el mes pasado, cuando te dieron el empleo en el taller. Dejamos a Dagny con él Tío Finn y fuimos a comer a ese tonto restaurante caro, luego tuvimos que irnos cuando nos dimos cuenta que el menú estaba en _francés_ "

Hiccup le da un pequeño beso en los labios. Solo un piquete.

"Las cosas serán como antes pronto, Astrid" Hiccup le promete "En cuanto Dagny entre a la primaria y tu termines tu semestre. Incluso podríamos tomar unas vacaciones, sé que siempre has querido ir a Escocia. Imaginalo, tu, yo y Dagny, remando por el Lago Ness "

"No creo que te den unas vacaciones tras solo trabajar un mes, Hiccup" Astrid sonríe, Hiccup se encoje de hombros.

"Blah, conseguiré otro empleo" Él bromea y ella le da un golpe en el pecho. Luego él se inclina y besa su frente una vez más.

Luego, la está besando. Besando en serio.

Las manos de su novio descansan tranquilamente en su espalda baja mientras ella enreda sus brazos en su cuello, y con la música en la distancia y el cosquilleo entre sus piernas, Astrid siente que este es el momento más excitante que han tenido en todo el mes.

Sus labios aún son igual de suaves y cálidos, un poco partidos en el centro, pero aún mantienen su ligereza de siempre. Hiccup profundiza el beso, y la rubia baja una de sus manos para apretar su trasero.

"Te matare cuando lleguemos a casa…" Astrid susurra dentro del beso.

"¿No puedes matarme ahora?" Él susurra de vuelta, y Astrid suelta una risilla.

"Deberíamos ir a despedirnos, Ruffnut ya debe de haber ejecutado a su tía"

"¡No!" Hiccup grita, abrazándola de nuevo, impidiendo que se aleje "Hay que quedarnos…hay que hacer algo loco"

"¿Algo loco?" La rubia levanta una ceja, y él muestra sus colmillos cuando sonríe.

"Algo loco" Hiccup repite.

Entonces se separa de ella por un momento y mira alrededor del pasillo. "Tengo una idea" Hiccup le dice, tomándola de la mano y llevándola a rastras hasta el fondo del pasillo.

Es algo frívolo y hermoso, y Astrid se siente feliz una vez más—una diferente clase de felicidad. No felicidad como madre ni felicidad como amiga, si no felicidad como una mujer que tiene ciertas necesidades.

Hay una puerta al final del corredor, y cuando Hiccup la abre ambos son recibidos con docenas de abrigos colgando tranquilamente de una barra de metal, y una pequeña pared adyacente que bien podría estar hecha para cubrir _absolutamente nada_.

"Armario de abrigos," Él hace un torpe movimiento de manos "Después de ti, M'lady"

Es como un _flashback_ al pasado. Tenían 17 años, ella tenía 7 meses de embarazo. Astrid tuvo repentinos antojos nocturnos, y lo despertó a las 4 de la madrugada para que le trajera helado de vainilla y pepinillos.

" _Cornetto de vainilla y un frasco de pepinillos en salmuera,"_ Hiccup le había dicho, en la noche, desvelado y cansado, pero sonriendo _"A la orden, M'lady"_ Y cuando se habia dado cuenta de que no tenían dichos alimentos en el refrigerador, su novio había manejado en la lluvia para ir a la única tienda abierta las 24 horas al otro lado de la ciudad.

Una repentina ola de emoción la ataca, y lo único que puede hacer para disimular las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos es lanzarse contra su novio en un profundo beso, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras ambos pierden el equilibrio y chocan contra la pared del armario, justo detrás de los abrigos.

"Tú, Hiccup Haddock, en serio sabes cómo hacer a una chica sentirse especial" Astrid ríe felizmente, extendiendo su mano y cerrando la puerta del armario, solo para tener la privacidad suficiente para hundir su rostro en su cuello mientras su saco se desliza de sus hombros y aterriza en el suelo.

¿Quién necesita champaña, cuando su novio la puede embriagar con un beso, con un abrazo, con un toque bajo la mesa?

"Y tú, Astrid H-Hofferson, en serio sabes cómo inflar el ego de un chico" Él le responde de vuelta, le da un beso en la cabeza y una de sus manos baja por su cintura y termina descansando sobre su muslo.

Entonces ella comienza a moverse, levantando una de sus piernas y enredándola alrededor de su cadera, usando dedos algo torpes para desatar su moño y deshacer los botones de su camiseta. Hiccup aprovecha la oportunidad para resbalar su mano bajo su vestido una vez más, y Astrid ríe mientras lame su cuello, la temperatura comienza a aumentar en el armario mientras dos digitos juegan con ella sobre su ropa interior.

"Alguien esta apurado…Aah…" Astrid ronronea, pero su expresión presumida se transforma en una lasciva cuando las yemas de sus dedos encuentran su clítoris y lo comienzan a sobar suavemente. La rubia se rinde, y en vez de tomarse su tiempo en desabotonar su camiseta botón por botón, decide tomarla por los extremos y arrancarla de su pecho.

"Mira quien habla" Él ríe con su garganta. Pesado y vaporoso al mismo tiempo que Astrid toma una de sus pezones en su boca y lo _muerde_.

"Hi- _Hiccaaph"_ Astrid gime su nombre en desenfrenado aprecio. Sus dedos encuentran ese lugar dulce dentro de ella, y la rubia arquea su espalda en un llanto mudo. "Su-suficiente" Se siente _tan bien_ , pero ella nunca ha sido una para esperar por algo que puede tener al momento.

Antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, Astrid suelta sus hombros para bajar sus manos y rápidamente desabrochar su cinturón—parte de su mente está más concentrada en los dedos de Hiccup meneándose suavemente en la entrada de su sexo, así que le toma un par de intentos, pero al final logra soltarlo lo suficiente para abrir sus pantalones, bajar su cierre y manosear su erección sobre su ropa interior Calvin Klein.

Ella está a punto de levantar el elástico de su bóxer cuando la puerta del armario comienza a abrirse lentamente, y ambos se vuelven estatuas al momento en el que la luz del pasillo ilumina el suelo.

Lo único que los oculta son unos cuantos abrigos, y cualquiera con dos neuronas para frotar juntas se daría cuenta de los tres pies saliendo por debajo de la ropa. Pero los pasos lentos y los eructos fuertes al otro lado de los abrigos solo dicen que la persona que acaba de abrir la puerta está más que ebria.

"Mi-mi abrigo, _cariñ-ñooo_ " Alguien canta, y ambos lo reconocen como el papá de Fishlegs, un enorme y peludo hombre que, contrario a lo que parece, no aguanta el alcohol.

Ninguno se mueve. Porque incluso un borracho encontraría extraño a dos personas follando en un armario durante una boda ajena.

Pero a Hiccup no importarle, porque sus dedos se resbalan por su verija y entran en su centro con un fluido movimiento—su dedo índice y medio se doblan dentro de ella para masajear su punto G, mientras que su pulgar comienza a vibrar contra su clítoris—Astrid muerde su hombro para disimular su gemido, tan fuerte que puede saborear la sangre, incluso cuando sus caderas comienzan a envestir subconscientemente contra su mano.

" _¿Así que quieres jugar así, Hiccup Haddock?"_ Astrid piensa, resbalando una de sus manos a sus caderas y liberando su miembro de su ropa interior, tomándolo con la mano y bombeando. Ella puede escucharlo gruñir por el placer, y eso la hace sonreír tanto que casi no le importaría que el padre de Fishlegs los atrapara.

Un segundo después, El Sr. Ingerman saca uno de los abrigos al otro lado del estante, y cierra la puerta del armario, dejándolos solos con su propia lujuria.

En cuanto la puerta cierra, ambos pierden control. Hiccup comienza a repetir su nombre repetitivamente mientras la respiración de Astrid cambia a una serie de jadeos temblorosos, resbalándose fuera de su _empapada_ ropa interior. Hiccup da un trago nervioso cuando la ve jugar consigo misma.

" _Rápido, rápido, rápido"_ Astrid lo apura, levantando su vestido azul sobre sus caderas y parándose en la punta de su pie mientras Hiccup toma su otra pierna y la levanta alrededor de su propia cintura, usando su otra mano para sostenerla de su trasero desnudo—ambos logran mantener el equilibrio mientras la rubia toma su erecto miembro e intenta alinear la punta en su húmeda entrada.

Es sorprendente que Hiccup aun sea capaz de tener sexo en esta posición, incluso con una prótesis como pie.

"Okay…okay" Hiccup responde, su respiración esta pesada y Astrid incluso puede sentir como su corazón late frenéticamente en su pecho, pero ambos asienten lentamente y, con un movimiento de caderas, él se desliza dentro de ella, llenándola. Completándola.

Ambos sueltan gemidos gemelos cuando sucede, y Astrid solo puede pensar en lo _increíble_ que se siente, incluso después de años él sigue estando tan caliente y duro. Duro donde ella es suave. Incluso después de años la sigue volviendo tan loca que bien podría ser una fantasía perpetua.

Pero no lo es, Hiccup esta aquí. Hiccup es suyo, así como ella es de él.

"Astrid…" Hiccup casi llora, comenzando a generar un ritmo mientras enviste dentro de ella. Tocando todos sus lugares dulces y haciéndola retorcerse. Mirándola a los ojos, sus frentes pegadas mientras sus alientos parece ser vapor.

Él huele a menta y sabe a igual. Ella huele como su labial de fresa y su lengua esta bañada en champaña.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo…Hiccuph-Uggh" Astrid está perdiendo la razón, en serio. Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, y si tal vez pueda excusar el terminar primero alegando que ella está igual de _apretada_ , no hay excusa alguna para alegar la forma desesperada en la que sus manos no paran de tocarlo. Manoseando su pecho, sus pectorales, mordiendo su cuello o apretando sus propios pezones.

Sus piernas comienzan a temblar, así que Astrid pasa ambos brazos sobre su cuello y lo abraza fuertemente, esto la deja completamente a su merced. Hiccup baja su otra mano y acompaña a la otra sosteniéndola de su trasero, sus dedos apretándola tan fuerte que es más que obvio dejara sus huellas dactilares marcadas en sus nalgas.

Hiccup usa esa fuerza que rara vez tiene para sostenerla contra la pared—sus posiciones invertidas—usando sus brazos para levantarla mientras ella traba sus tobillos en su espalda baja y se sostiene de la barra donde cuelgan los abrigos. Él no para de _follarla_. Y Astrid puede sentir el acero hirviendo en la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Ella está cerca.

Dios.

"Estoy cerca…" Astrid le dice al oído, besando su oreja mientras él deja besos mariposa en su cuello, luego chupando tan fuerte que es más que obvio que quiere dejar marca.

"Está bien, está bien, te-termina" Él le dice, la barra en la que Astrid se sostiene tiembla cada vez que su hueso púbico choca contra el suyo.

La rubia por fin se puede sentir a si misma llegar a _ese lugar_.

El orgasmo la golpea tan fuerte que es como una ola de placer. Lanzándola de la orilla de un precipicio, tan largo y húmedo que la hace explotar por dentro. Sus piernas se aprietan contra él fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un llanto que retumba dentro de todo el armario.

"¡H-Hiccup!"

A Astrid le toma un segundo calmarse, pero después tiene suficiente conciencia para besar sus labios y lamer su lengua. Tres envestidas después y Hiccup la acompaña, gruñendo en su boca mientras ella lo aprieta dentro de sí misma y él se derrama dentro de ella—ninguno de los dos había siquiera pensando en usar condón, pero ese sería un problema para después.

"Ah" Es todo lo que Hiccup dice, su orgasmo mucho más silencioso que el de ella, pero igual de intenso.

Los segundos pasan y ninguno de los dos quiere alejarse del otro. Pero después de un rato las rodillas de su novio comienzan a temblar y él comienza a bajarla lo más lento que puede. Hiccup extiende una mano y le pasa su ropa interior, la cual Astrid se pone tan lentamente como puede—solo para tentarlo un poco más—y está satisfecha cuando mira como sus ojos se nublan lascivamente una vez más.

"Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a casa si quieres una repetición, campeón" Astrid lo provoca y Hiccup se sonroja. Obviamente será después de llamar a Dagny.

La rubia acomoda su vestido en una posición más modesta, y luego ayuda a su novio a abrochar su camiseta, la cual aún tiene suficientes botones como para parecer presentable.

Hay marcas de dientes en su cuello y en su pezón, y ella se siente extrañamente orgullosa por ellas. Es como si fueran adolescentes una vez más, con esa pasión que tenían de hacer el amor en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora.

Hiccup termina de acomodar su camiseta y de abrochar su cinturón, y justo cuando Astrid se está agachando para levantar su chaqueta, él la toma de la muñeca y la besa profundamente.

Cuando terminan, es como si hubiera vapor en el aire "¿De dónde salió eso?" Astrid jadea y Hiccup se encoje de hombros nerviosamente.

"¿Solo-solo quería besarte?"

Astrid levanta una ceja, porque sabe que es mentira. Si Hiccup en realidad hubiera querido besarla en ese momento no le habría contestado a su pregunta con otra pregunta.

Entonces se da cuenta de que de que ya está sosteniendo su chaqueta, y un pensamiento algo atrevido aparece en su cabeza, pero decide ignorarlo, al menos por ahora.

Hiccup sostiene su mano cuando salen del armario.

La música _swing_ ya no suena al final del pasillo, ahora es una canción lenta.

"¿Quieres bailar, _M'lady_?" Hiccup le dice, y no hay manera de que le pueda decir que no.

"Después de ti, chico dragón" Ella lo trisca una vez más, y Hiccup levanta ambas cejas.

"No me llamabas así desde la secundaria"

"Lo sé" Astrid sonríe.

El resto de la boda es una mancha en sus recuerdos, pero Astrid esta segura que el momento que recordara toda su vida es unos minutos después, cuando ambos están bailando una pieza lenta en la pista de baile. Sus manos en su cintura mientras ella entierra su rostro en su pecho. La canción es tan tímida y ligera y romántica que la hace sentirse enamorar una vez más.

Pero mientras que Astrid piensa en el futuro distante, los pensamientos de Hiccup están en el presente. En la mujer cálida en sus brazos, en su hija feliz y contenta divirtiéndose con sus abuelos, en su mejor amigo cazando ardillas en algún bosque. Él piensa en Astrid Hofferson y en como de una noche triste hace 7 años nació algo _eterno_. Pero sobre todo esto, piensa en el pequeño anillo de bodas que descansa tranquilamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Sabes" Astrid le dice, sus ojos cerrados mientras se pierde en el momento. "Deberíamos bailar esta canción, cuando nos casemos"

¿Es extraño que todo el conflicto interno de Astrid se originó por no darse cuenta de lleva _demasiado_ tiempo esperando a convertirse en lo que ahora es Ruffnut?

Tal vez.

"¿Me dejaras pedir tu mano?" Hiccup suelta una corta risa, abrazándola más fuerte.

"No si yo lo hago primero"

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Hola, han pasado como 3 semanas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, ¿No, guapo?**

 **Una review anonima sugirió sexo fuerte, así que pensé tomar un descanso del pequeño AU toxico que tenia para escribir este pequeño monstruo de 5,000 palabras. Y aprovechar para darles una noticia un poco importante.**

* * *

 **Dentro de unos días, todos los capítulos del AU Lampara de Lava serán borrados y publicados como una historia alternativa llamada "Vacación Romana", decidí que en vez de repetir la misma situación con un diferente resultado, simplemente tomare lo que ya escribir y lo convertiré en algo más.**

* * *

 **Supongo que sera una historia algo fuerte, ya que tratara temas como la depresión, el uso de drogas, el suicidio y la co-dependencia. Se que son temas algo edgy's, y no estoy seguro si tendrá una buena recepción en el Fandom Latino, pero vale la pena intentarlo.**

 **En caso de que la historia falle o de que la recepción de ESTA historia mejore más, Otro fanfic sera publicado, donde nace la hermana pequeña de Hiccup Haddock. Freckle Haddock, pero bueno, eso es otro universo aparte, supongo que aun no vale la pena hablar de el.**

 **Como siempre, tomare peticiones, ideas, promts y consejos.**

 **Nos vemos a la proxima.**

 _ **HD.**_


	18. Chapter 28

**Como romper un corazón, por Eret.**

* * *

" **No confíes en una persona perfecta, ni en una canción sin problemas"**

 **Lane Boy, Twenty One Pilots.**

* * *

Eret va a decírselo.

Esta noche es la noche, eso es seguro—él va a decírselo, y va a sonreír cuando sus ojos azules brillen más que nunca han brillado—cuando ella le dé una de esas sonrisas secretas que Eret apenas y ha visto un par de veces. Esas que son todas dulzura y seguridad y tan poco de ese filo que la caracteriza. Y luego ella se lo diría a él.

Y será _increíble._

Últimamente, el coqueteo se ha vuelto tan intenso que incluso sus amigos los están empujando a empezar a salir—Diablos, incluso _Eret_ se dio cuenta, y eso es mucho decir.

Pero…bueno, una parte de él está un poco nervioso. Porque esta es _Astrid_ de la que estamos hablando—sí, siempre ha sido rubia y hermosa y atractiva—y aunque Eret siempre pensó que en algún momento u otro se la llevaría a la cama, nunca pensó que esto implicara… _eso_.

¿Y cómo haberlo predicho? Astrid nunca ha sido el tipo de chica para buscar una relación—más bien el tipo de chica que causa más peleas en bares que _él_ , el tipo de chica que le enseña líneas para ligar y le presenta a sus amigas sexys.

Ella siempre ha sido el tipo de chica que juega a las vencidas con motociclistas y _los vence_.

Astrid es su amiga, su compañera, su cómplice, su _compadre_.

Pero los amigos no quieren besar a sus amigas más que nada en el mundo, y aunque es de amigos intentar hacerla sentir mejor después de una mala cita o después romper con algún idiota, no es algo _de amigos_ el sentirse tan jodidamente celoso de dicho idiota.

Y Eret ha intentado ser solo su _amigo_ por mucho tiempo—pero al final es como si, en vez de decir las cosas en palabras, él decide ponerlas en acciones que hablan a gritos.

 _Tal vez_ no sea de amigos prepárale su desayuno favorito todas las mañanas—tal vez tampoco sea de amigos el rechazar de llamadas de chicas y potenciales jales para poder acurrucarse en el sofá y ver alguna película—bueno, fingir verla. Porque él estaría pensando en ella todo el tiempo. En lo maravilloso que huele su cabello, en lo cálida que es, en la manera en la que su nariz se arruga cuando algo no le gusta y en la manera en la que sus mejillas se encienden cuando habla acerca de algo que ama.

Eret se ha dicho a si mismo por mucho tiempo que esto es algo que todo amigo normal haría, por _demasiado_ tiempo.

Así que esta noche, Astrid iba a regresar de cualquier evento de la universidad o reunión social a la que prácticamente la obligaron a ir, tal vez algo grande, tal vez no, como sea. Ella es muy inteligente—Eret ama eso acerca de ella—pero no exactamente una mariposa social, más bien una polilla. La clase de persona que solo va a fiestas con amigos cercanos y solo bebe cuando sabe que no importa que estupidez haga, alguien estará ahí para detenerla.

Generalmente, Eret es dicha persona, o Ruffnut o Camicazi en caso de que el no estuviera disponible—justo como esta noche, en la que ella probablemente esta en medio de una reunión estudiantil a la que solo va para ganar más créditos y poder graduarse de la universidad mucho antes. Probablemente tampoco está bebiendo, solo charlando con sus amigas de cualquier cosa que las chicas charlan cuando están solas—¿Tal vez de él?

Eret ya se la puede imaginar, entrando por la puerta con una lata de Red Bull en una mano y sus llaves con el llavero de Batman en la otra, vistiendo un vestido de coctel y recargándose en el marco de la puerta—una mueca sonriente en su rostro mientras él se acerca ella. Luego patearía sus zapatillas incomodas y subiría a su habitación a ponerse un par de pants extra grandes y esa vieja camisa de Rick y Morty que usa para dormir.

Después ambos pondrían alguna larga película en Netflix, y ella lanzaría sus pies sobre su regazo mientras se queja y queja de cualquier tonta fiesta o evento social a la que haya asistido.

En cualquier momento, ella lo llamaría para decirle su plan de escape, luego cumpliría dicho plan de escape. Y entonces Eret le diría que lo enamorado que esta de ella.

Bueno, tal vez no exactamente, eso sería un poco precipitado, ¿Cierto? —tal vez solo le diría lo mucho que le gusta y lo mucho que le gustaría _intentarlo_ con ella—le diría como nunca se ha sentido así con nadie más. Y entonces él la besaría, y ella le regresaría el beso y luego…Bueno…

Eret se imagina como seria, sexo con Astrid—no, no sexo. Ellos no tendrían sexo, ellos harían el amor. Su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos en sus muslos, las suyas sobre sus hombros. Sus caderas moviéndose en un ritmo contra las suyas mientras—

¡No! Astrid sigue siendo tu amiga, Eret. Apaga tus motores.

De cualquier manera, ella le llamara en cualquier momento—excepto que han pasado varios minutos y no ha pasado nada. Pero la llamada vendrá pronto, porque Astrid solo puede aguantar cierta cantidad de basura académica al día, y aunque ella es lo suficientemente independiente para simplemente lanzarse a perder en medio del cualquier evento—Eret no la llamara, una vez lo hizo, y resulto que fue en medio de su exposición médica y él apenas y tuvo tiempo para escuchar insultos dignos de un camionero.

Lo último que piensa antes de caer dormido en el sofá de la sala, es en cómo incluso insultando se escucha hermosa.

* * *

Eret es despertado por el antagónico sonido de su celular, el tono de una canción de KPop que Astrid escogió como su tono de llamada—ella habia estado pasando por todos sus tonos hasta encontrar uno que el específicamente _odiara_ , luego lo habia elegido como el que sonaría cada vez que ella lo llamara.

Eret casi deja caer su celular mientras intenta desbloquearlo, parpadeando los últimos racimos de sueño que restaban mientras contesta la llamada.

"Viejo, ¿estas despierto?" La voz de Astrid le dice al otro lado de la línea.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy"

"Genial, ven y abre la puerta. Creo que olvide las llaves en el salón, además, necesito una cerveza"

Eret sonríe tontamente a la nada, satisfecho de regresar a la rutina a la que tanto esta acostumbrado.

"Voy de camino" Eret le responde, levantándose y deslizándose dentro de una camisa limpia, incluso echándose un poco de loción, nunca se sabe.

Bueno, ¿Qué importa si es un par de horas después de lo planeado? ¿Qué importa que casi sean las 3 de la mañana? A Eret no le molesta en lo absoluto, porque él está seguro que valdrá la pena, y aunque aún está un poco curioso de porque tardo tanto tiempo en una _conferencia estudiantil_ , él está feliz. Porque está a punto de decírselo y será _increíble_.

Eret sale por la puerta y ya puede ver a Astrid afuera del portón de la casa, recargándose tranquilamente al lado de un auto, su mirada perdida mientras sostiene sus zapatillas en sus manos y adorna una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella le sonríe cuando sus ojos se encuentran, y Eret usa las llaves para abrir la reja de metal y dejar entrar a su compañera de piso…Aunque pronto tal vez pueda llamarla _más_ que solo una compañera de piso.

Ninguno dice nada cuando entran a la casa y Astrid lanza las zapatillas al fondo de la sala de estar, estirando sus brazos sobre su vestido de cóctel y viéndose adorable mientras lo hace, sus pies descalzos bailando sobre el piso de madera.

"No vas a _creer_ como me fue esta noche" Ella le dice mientras camina hacia el refrigerador de la cocina.

"Bueno, supongo que es un poco tarde" Eret le responde, cruzando sus brazos.

"Oh, Perdón, Mamá, ¿Puedo salir hasta tarde la próxima vez?" Astrid rueda sus ojos mientras arranca el tapón de una media de cerveza con las manos, como si no fuera nada. Después saca otra botella del fondo del refrigerador y se la lanza "Atrapa"

"Gracias" Eret abre la botella con un golpe en la mesa del comedor.

Por el momento, él apenas y puede pensar en lo que tiene que hacer mientras intenta no concentrarse únicamente en la manera en la que se mira resplandeciente en su vestido azul.

"¿Fiesta alocada esta noche?"

Las palabras salen de su boca antes de que se dé cuenta, él estaba pensando en una manera de preguntarlo sin sonar como si la estuviera _acusando_ de hacer algo. Pero de alguna manera simplemente lo dijo antes de que su cerebro lo registrara. Estúpido.

"Digo, sé que a ustedes estudiantes de medicina les gusta hacer desmadre, pero casi son las 4 A.M."

Astrid sonríe tranquilamente, y Eret nota un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

"Si, de hecho. La gente de Ingeniería sí que están _locos_ " Ella se suelta a reír, pero despues su sonrisa tranquila vuelve a su rostro, y el brillo en sus ojos los hace parecer que tan azules que es casi imposible "Conocí a este chico"

Eret aprieta su botella de cerveza tan fuerte que bien podría explotar en cualquier momento.

"¿Conociste a un chico?"

"¿Recuerdas esa línea que te enseñe la otra vez?" Astrid suelta una risilla "En la que alguien se presenta como 'Hola, ¡soy John!" y tú le dices "Hola, soy soltera' pues la intente con este chico, pero entonces él se presentó como _Hiccup_ y acabe soltándome a reír. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"No, no puedo" La cerveza en su mano ya no es lo más helado en su cuerpo.

"Como sea, es un delgado, pequeño tipo. Bueno, no _pequeño_. Es más alto que yo, pero no es, tu sabes, ¿Grande? No es todo músculos, a eso me refiero. Es del departamento de ingeniería"

De repente, Astrid desvía la mirada y muerde su labio mientras sonríe, recordando correctamente algo que le sucedió con este aleatorio _Hiccup_. Y es justo en este momento en el que Eret siente su ritmo cardíaco bajar tan rápido que lo marea. Porque él lo puede ver en su rostro.

Ella está intentando recordar todo momento relacionado a este pequeño y delgado _Hiccup_. Y ella sigue hablando, pero Eret ya no la está escuchando—él ya no está escuchando nada más que el sonido agudo de algo rompiéndose—porque está perdido en la manera en la que sus mejillas se encienden mientras habla de pequeño, delgado _Hiccup_. Está perdido en la manera en la que sus dedos tiemblan nerviosamente, o la forma en la que acomoda un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja—su lengua saliendo rápidamente de su boca para lamer sus labios.

Este _Hiccup_ no es solo un chico divertido que conoció una noche y nunca llamo, tampoco es una _cogida_ de una noche en una fiesta, este no es una anécdota divertida—es algo más.

De repente, ella estaba frente a él, agitando su mano frente a su rostro y mirándolo con ojos preocupados y tan azules como el mar más claro.

"Tierra a Eret, ¿Estás ahí?"

Eret le sonríe torcidamente, pero más falso que un billete de tres dólares.

"Perdón, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Yo dije" Ella continua, ignorando la manera en la que Eret toma sorbo de cerveza tan largo que casi se la acaba de un solo trago "que Hiccup me dijo 'déjame _mostrarte_ ', como, con énfasis. Pensé que estaba intentando coquetear conmigo, pero no, él en serio quería mostrarme su taller, es genial"

"Wow, ¿Su taller?" Eret le pregunta monótonamente. Su voz más como una grabación.

"Si, jamás había estado en el taller de un ingeniero antes, tienen muy buena tecnología ahí" Ella se ríe de nuevo, y es como el sonido más hermoso, infeccioso y doloroso que jamás haya escuchado. Porque esa risa no está dirigida a él, y ahora, nunca lo estará.

"Así que…" Eret intenta que su voz suene lo menos indignada posible, pero aun así sale un poco amarga "¿Cuándo es la boda?"

Astrid ni siquiera se da cuenta.

"De hecho" Ella le dice, mordiendo su labio y moviéndose nerviosamente sobre sus pies "Vamos a ir a una cita mañana"

"¿Van a ir a una cita mañana?"

Ella le asiente, no ha parado de sonreír en toda la conversación. Es la primera vez que a Eret se le hace difícil verla sonreír, difícil no relacionar su sonrisa con el doloroso punzar en su pecho. Porque esa sonrisa y ese rubor y probablemente ese chupetón en su cuello y el temblar en sus piernas no son ni por él ni para él, son para un pequeño ingeniero llamado _Hiccup_.

"Con un tipo llamado _Hiccup_. En serio sabes escogerlos, Hofferson" Eret bufó, y es lo único que puede hacer—porque él acaba de _perder_. Él sabe que perdió porque sabe de _ella_ , porque la conoce como la palma de su mano. Esa sonrisa es nueva, y es como una que Eret nunca ha visto.

"No, viejo, en serio" La sonrisa es infalible "Esta vez, creo que lo _hice_ "

Eret muerde su labio tan fuerte que puede saborear el cobre de su sangre, aplastando esas palabras que estaba impaciente por decirle y sintiendo el peso de las mentiras que aún no le dice, pero que inevitablemente le dirá.

Él se lo debió haber dicho antes de que se fuera a esa fiesta. Se lo debió haber dicho la semana pasada. El mes pasado. El _año pasado_. Eret se lo _debió_ _de_ _haber_ _dicho_ antes de que se enamorara de alguien más.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: Pobre Eret, no me gusta hacerlo sufrir así. Pero últimamente lo he vuelto algo odioso en otra historia que estoy escribiendo, y necesitaba soltar un poco de vapor para desquitarme. Así que aquí esta esto.**

 **Un poco de información, este capítulo es algo complicado, pero al final de este universo tiene un poco de detalles—Eret supera a Astrid, pero no fácilmente. Las cosas se complican un poco cuando Astrid se entera que Hiccup es el exnovio de Camicazi, su mejor amiga, y se complican de nuevo cuando Hiccup se entera que el padre de Astrid fue el responsable del accidente que le quito su pierna—además, Cami y Hiccup aún tienen un par de sentimientos embotellados, y Eret nunca le revelo lo que sentía a Astrid…así que sí, hay un poco de caos guardado que aún falta dejar salir.**

 **Si, en este capituló. Astrid y Hiccup tuvieron sexo. Sexo salvaje. Intenso. Vaya chico. Pobre Eret.**

 **¡Nos vemos luego!**

 _ **HD.**_


	19. Chapter 29

_Este capítulo está ubicado en el mismo universo que los capítulos 21, 12, 8, 6._

* * *

 **Miedo por ti, Miedo por mí.**

* * *

Astrid levanta una mano dudosa para sostener el brazo de su esposo, con tantos deseos de tocarlo, pero con el surrealista miedo de que, si lo hace, desaparecería como niebla.

"No quiero que vayas"

Alrededor de ellos, docenas de los vikingos de más alto rango caminan hacia las armerías, murmurando acerca de la posibilidad de una guerra—muchos de ellos se detienen en seco cuando escuchan la voz de protesta de Astrid.

Más de uno de los generales sintió su sangre arder de anticipación cuando Hiccup declaro que todos los vikingos capaces de sostener un arma zarparían a Cabo Entraña para terminar con los últimos vestigios de un aún activo Drago Manodura.

Astrid recuerda Cabo Entraña. Un par de leguas de ahí fue donde ella se contrajo del Azote de Odín, hace tantos años.

Esto solo hace el apretar en su pecho más fuerte.

"Digamos que yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir, Astrid" Hiccup le dice, su voz baja y su rostro cansado "Pero tengo que hacerlo…soy-soy Jefe"

Aun después de tantos meses con la capa en su espalda, y Hiccup aun suena como si se estuviera forzando a sí mismo a decirlo. "Si la gente de Cabo Entraña decide aliarse con Drago, entonces serán demasiados, incluso para todo Berk. Y si Drago toma control de los dragones de nuevo…"

Hiccup comienza a alejarse, su mirada yendo hacia la armería, pero Astrid es mucho más rápida que él, y se le adelanta inmediatamente—cerrando la distancia entre los dos mientras toma su mano con la suya.

"Acabas de llegar de hacer un tratado con las mujeres de Bog, ¿Y ahora quieres ir a la guerra contra Drago _voluntariamente_?" Astrid aprieta su mano de nuevo "Cami puede enviarnos ayuda, y sabes que Heather también lo hará, Dioses, una palabra y Thuggory nos enviará a toda su Armada y lo _sabes_ "

"Ningún otro jefe jamás ha pedido ayuda de las demás tribus…" Hiccup le recuerda "Drago es un problema de Berk"

Astrid puede sentir su humor calentarse. "¡Sera un problema del Archipiélago entero cuando tengan a todo el ejercito de Drago en sus talones!" La joven esposa le grita, lanzándole una mirada fulminante al resto de Vikingos que se les quedan viendo como si hubiera perdido la razón.

"Pero la historia—"

"¡Al infierno con la historia!" Astrid explota "¿No fuiste _tú_ el que nos enseñó que no importa que tanto tiempo lleváramos haciendo algo, eso no significa que fuera la manera _correcta_ de hacerlo? ¡Dioses! ¡Suenas como tu padre!"

Hiccup inhala agudamente por su nariz, pero Astrid no se deja a si misma sentirse culpable por lo que le acaba de decir.

La rubia bufa, tomando a su esposo del brazo y jalándolo fuera de vista de los demás Vikingos.

"A-Astrid…" Hiccup balbucea cuando ella prácticamente lo empuja contra una pared.

"Cabo Entraña ya le pertenece a Drago" Astrid le hace saber, cuestión de hecho "Tenemos que aceptarlo" Cabo Entraña nunca tuvo la mejor de las relaciones con Berk, mucho menos siendo que fue una de las aldeas que perdió uno de sus mayores puntos de comercio cuando Hiccup acabo con la guerra contra los dragones.

Cabo Entraña ya no es un punto de negociación.

La expresión de Hiccup cambia a una casi resignada—es una grieta en la falsa confianza que le muestra a los demás Vikingos. Una grieta que solo Astrid conoce.

"Solo…tengo que-que intentarlo" Hiccup le dice, enterrando una mano en su cabello y suspirando. La luz tenue de la tarde hace que el cobre de su cabello brille con más intensidad y el sonido de fondo de los Vikingos armándose es un canto que la hace sentir mareada y cansada. Él se ve tan apuesto incluso tan increíblemente agotado y agobiado. Y la hace sentir enferma el hecho de que ella solo está añadiendo más estrés al suyo.

Ella nunca ha sido una para rogarle nada. Pero esta vez lo tiene que hacer.

"Tienes que cuidar la isla mientras no estoy aquí" Hiccup le dice, resbalando sus manos por sus brazos para tomar sus hombros en sus palmas "Todo habrá acabado cuando regrese"

" _No puedo_ " Astrid exhala afiladamente, la confesión es un golpe directo a su orgullo—pero es tan verdad que la hace querer gritar. "Tengo-tengo que ir contigo"

"Gobber te ayudara," Hiccup le dice "Astrid, fue mi error dejar a Drago vivo, tengo que _arreglarlo_ "

Astrid suelta una risa seca, completamente carente de humor alguno ante la ridiculez de lo que Hiccup está diciendo.

"¡Pero eso no significa que tienes que ir directamente a donde esta él! ¡Eso suena exactamente como lo que él quiere que hagas!" Astrid pasa una mano por su propio cabello "¿Y tú crees que tengo miedo de no saber cómo dirigir la aldea mientras tu no estés?" Probablemente es el menor de sus miedos en este momento. Y si el peso de sus miedos no la aplastaba en cualquier momento, entonces si lo haría el de la vergüenza.

Empujando sus brazos hacia atrás, ella sostiene sus muñecas fuertemente sobre sus guantes de cuero y hunde su rostro en su pecho. "H-Hiccup. Escúchame" Astrid le dice, y sus ojos encuentran los suyos de manera intensa y preocupada, su vientre se aprieta casi dolorosamente. Ella baja la mirada una vez más antes de hablar "Estoy aterrada. Y embarazada" La joven esposa le confiesa "Y no te dejare ir solo, porque es la idea más estúpida que jamás has tenido, y si me haces quedarme aquí estoy segura de que será lo más difícil que nunca me pidas hacer"

Cuando ella levanta su rostro una vez más, su corazón seguía latiendo como un colibrí encerrada en un frasco al mismo tiempo que una ola de nausea barre sobre ella.

Los ojos de Hiccup están abiertos como un par de platos verdes, sus labios abiertos un poco y su respiración pesada y cálida. Ella puede incluso escuchar el aire escapando de su boca y raspando sus dientes—Su rostro cambio a uno de irresistible incredulidad y sorpresa mientras ella libera sus manos poco a poquito.

"Estas embarazada"

"Estoy _muy_ segura que lo estoy" Astrid suspira "Y yo…yo he caído del cielo más veces de las que puedo recordar, y he peleado con más dragones de los que puedo contar, pero esta es la primera vez que he tenido tanto miedo en mi vida"

"Embarazada" Hiccup repite tontamente "Tu…Nosotros…" Su esposo sale de su estado de shock de un momento a otro, tomando su rostro en sus manos y presionando su frente contra la de ella—y por este momento es como si no hubiera guerra ni conflictos políticas ni temor ni _nada_.

El beso que le deja en sus labios es suave y cálido, prácticamente tímido. "¿Cómo se supone que me vaya ahora?"

"No quería decirte así" Astrid casi quiere llorar "Quería que fuera algo feliz…" Ella hace un sonido como si se estuviera ahogando, y cuando lo mira una vez más se siente tan increíblemente aliviado de ver como un par de lágrimas logran escapar de los ojos verdes de su esposo.

"Dioses, Astrid, estoy tan feliz" Hiccup se asfixia, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello y soltando un llanto que suena más como un gemido "Estoy-estoy sintiendo muchas cosas ahora, pero definitivamente felicidad es la que más siento"

Por la primera vez en semanas, Astrid puede sentir una sonrisa brotar en sus labios, aliviada y sintiéndose tonta de siquiera haber tenido miedo de decírselo.

Pero la sonrisa es interrumpida por el fuerte retumbar de un cuerno de alarma.

"¡Barcos enemigos al horizonte, 20 leguas!"

"¡Todos a las armas!"

"¡Protejan a los dragones!"

"¡Formen las barricadas!"

Por un segundo, ambos se quedan congelados. Sus rostros cambian a una expresión de resignación mientras el ruido explota alrededor de ellos.

Solo por un momento, sus manos tiemblan alrededor de su espalda. Y Astrid sabe lo que eso significa.

Ella hubiera estado satisfecha de haberse quedado en el momento anterior para siempre—ambos atrapados en una pequeña burbuja en la que tendrán un bebe y todo estará bien para siempre—pero la burbuja se ha roto y la guerra ha llegado a ellos, y aunque Astrid está segura que los ojos de su esposo brillaran con vulnerabilidad, ella también sabe que esto solo durara por un instante.

Hiccup se separa de ella lentamente, pero no la deja ir, y cuando Astrid lo mira de nuevo, la máscara de Jefe esta sobre su él—su segundo rostro.

"¡Toothless!" Él grita, y una sombra negra aterriza al lado de ambos sin hacer un solo ruido.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Astrid le pregunta, su expresión tormentosa. La mano de Hiccup esta acomodada tranquilamente sobre su vientre, donde una pequeña semilla comenzó a brotar. "Hiccup, no me digas que piensas ir a los botes para _negociar_ "

"No" Hiccup respira "tenías- _tienes_ razón Astrid, no podemos hacer esto solos." Si la alarma sonó significa que los exploradores lograron captar a los barcos. Eso solo les da un par de horas para preparase. "Enviare a nuestros Terrores más rápidos a todas las islas aliadas que tengamos. Pero…tendremos que aguantar hasta que logren llegar a ayudarnos, tendremos que _pelear_ "

"No me pidas que escape" Astrid le dice rápidamente, anticipando lo peor "No me pidas que no luche al lado de mi gente"

"Jamás lo haría" Hiccup le confiesa, porque a pesar de que ella incluso puede ver el miedo en sus ojos, él conoce a la mujer con la que se casó. Y la mujer con la que se caso es una guerrera.

Ella conoce ese miedo, no es el miedo de morir, si no de que alguien más muera. El peor de los miedos.

Nadie morirá esta noche.

La mano de Hiccup perdura en su vientre por un segundo eterno antes de separarse, montando su dragón mientras Astrid silba fuertemente y espera a que Stormfly aparezca.

"Cambio de planes, amigo" Hiccup le susurra a su mejor amigo, lanzándole una última mirada a su esposa antes de elevarse del suelo "Tenemos una persona más a quien proteger"

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: El insomnio es el mejor amigo de este fic.**

 **Este capítulo está ubicado en el mismo universo que los capítulos 21, 12, 8, 6. Cronológicamente es el primero de la saga, puesto que es incluso antes de que Dagny naciera.**

* * *

 **Como probablemente nunca escribiré la pelea, les diré que sucederá. Hiccup, Astrid y el resto de Berk defienden la isla de los hombres de Drago y los guerreros de Cabo Entraña por un par de horas hasta que prácticamente todo el archipiélago Vikingo llega en su ayuda—principalmente las piratas de Cami, los barcos de Thuggory y los Berserkers de Heather y Dagur. Al final Hiccup es capaz de matar a Drago, más que nada porque Drago es su antítesis, y aunque Hiccup logra herirlo mortalmente, es Astrid la que le da el golpe de gracia.**

 **Por otro lado, Stormfly es herida gravemente y pasa mucho tiempo sin volar, Los padres de Ruff y Tuff mueren protegiendo a los que no pueden pelear y Snotlout protege a Astrid, pero recibe un hachazo en la espalda que lo deja en cama por varios meses. Hookfang muere.**

* * *

 **¡Por cierto! Para los interesados que aun recuerden "Lámpara de Lava". La historia ha sido publicada de nuevo bajo el nombre de "Vacación Romana", así que, si podrían pasarse por ahí y dejar una bonita review, se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Nos vemos luego.**

 _ **HD.**_


	20. Chapter 30

_Ubicado en el mismo universo que los capítulos 26, 21, 12, 8, y 6._

* * *

 **Un día normal con los Haddocks.**

* * *

Hiccup corta una última línea del pesado cuero antes de terminar las últimas puntadas de hilo usando una aguja tan gruesa como su dedo, amarrando el arnés apretadamente y sosteniendo su invento frente a su rostro, sonriendo orgullosamente.

"Muy bien, esto está listo, ¿Qué dices amigo?" Toothless le lanza una mirada inexpresiva y Hiccup bufa. "Tú qué sabes, eres un dragón" Dicho dragón le lanza otra mirada que parece advertirle lo destinado al fracaso que su plan es, pero él la ignora con un movimiento de ojos.

Hiccup se levanta de su asiento en su pequeño taller y se lleva su más reciente invento hacia la sala de estar, ya ahí se asoma por la ventana en busca de su esposa—Astrid se encuentra frente a la casa, manteniendo una conversación con su Madre, Ruffnut y un par de otras mujeres mientras se esperan a que las robas se sequen y a que el nuevo tinte en sus armas se pegue sobre el acero—solo haciendo lo que cualquier madre Vikinga hace.

"No hay muros en la costa…" Hiccup murmura, sonriendo conspirativamente y caminando de puntillas hacia arriba de las escaleras y entrando a la habitación que alguna vez le habia pertenecido a su padre.

El cabello rubio de su hija parece brillar cuando la luz de la ventana la alcanza, y una sonrisa chimuela ilumina su pequeño rostro.

"¡Hey, princesa!" El joven padre le dice felizmente "¡Mira lo que te hice!" Su hija pone una expresión de diversión combinada con sospecha que solo puede ser calificada como completamente _Astrid_ , levantándose sobre su cuna y metiendo un par de dedos en su boca.

Hiccup sostiene el arnés sobre su hija, rodeando su pequeña cintura con él mientras toma sus medidas "¿Qué dices, Dagny? ¿Deberíamos probarlo ya?"

Dagny se suelta a reír una vez más, estirando sus brazos como para alcanzar a su papá. Hiccup hace un puchero ante tanta lindura y acomoda el arnés sobre su pecho, amarrándolo fuertemente alrededor de su propio cinturón mientras se asegura de que el cuero sea lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el peso de su hija de un año.

Muy bien, sus piernas son los suficientemente pequeñas para caber en los agujeros—Listo—los seguros de sus hombros son lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla—Listo—la capa la protege del frio del aire durante el vuelo—Listo.

Ahora solo falta probarla.

Hiccup levanta a su hija incluso cuando ella se revuelve y se divierte lanzándole golpes al rostro—él desliza a su hija lentamente dentro del arnés en su pecho de manera de que su rostro este dirigido a su pecho.

Honestamente, Hiccup ha pasado toda su vida viendo como todas las madres Vikingas hacen esto, colgado a sus hijos de sus pechos con sabanas de tela—esta es solo una versión mejorada de la típica guarda-bebes que toda madre usa.

Pero hecha de cuero, y capaz de sostener a un bebe incluso a vuelo de dragón.

Dagny se ríe y rebota felizmente sobre el arnés, y Hiccup sonríe orgullosamente de un nuevo invento más en su lista.

"Genial" Hiccup le murmura a su hija, apenas y aguantándose la emoción—es como si Dagny se diera cuenta de esto, porque detiene su rebote para mirarlo con enormes ojos azules "Funciona. Oh, Dioses, esto será increíble, Princesa, ¡y Mami nunca se tendrá que enterar!"

"¿Qué es lo que Mami nunca se tendrá que enterar?" Una voz dice detrás de él, y Hiccup pega un salto. Su postura se vuelve rígida y Dagny comienza a soltar ese adorable balbuceo que deja salir cada vez que mira a su Madre.

"¡Astrid! Hola, Astrid, Hola Astrid, Uh, Hola" Hiccup balbucea torpemente, rejuveneciendo 10 años en un segundo mientras los mechones rubios de su hija hacen cosquillas en su barbilla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Que ese eso? ¿Por qué estas cargando así a Dagny?" Astrid Haddock le pregunta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras le lanza una mirada sospechosa.

Okay, Hiccup Haddock, puedes salir de ésta vivo. Solamente no voltees.

"No es nada" Hiccup le miente torpemente—él sabe mentir tan bien como Astrid sabe cocinar, y eso no es nada bien "Solo estábamos… ¿Bailando?"

"Aja" Astrid hace una mueca, mostrando como exactamente no le cree "Espero que no tenga nada que ver con _esto_ " La joven madre silba una vez, y por la puerta entra un avergonzado Toothless, sobre su espalda la pañalera especial que Hiccup instalo para su vuelo con Dagny.

" _¡Traidor!"_ Hiccup le dice con una mirada, y Toothless se la regresa con un rodamiento de ojos que parece decir _"¡Nunca dije que te ayudaría!"_

"¿Esto? No, no, no, no, no" Hiccup tartamudea de nuevo "Esto no es mío…de hecho, creo que este no es Toothless"

" Hiccup, voltéate"

"¿Que?"

"Voltéate, quiero ver que es ese arnés en tu espalda y porque mi hija está en él"

Hiccup se voltea lentamente, sabiendo que perdió. Y Astrid esta delante de él en un segundo. Acariciando el pelo de su hija, tanto como el de ella misma que lo vuelve tonto de solo verlas.

"Es completamente seguro, Astrid" Su esposo le insiste, y Astrid levanta una ceja mientras prueba la fuerza de una de las tiras de cuero.

"Ya veo, ¿Lo probaste?"

"¡Estamos a punto de hacerlo! ¿Verdad que sí, Princesa?" Hiccup le dice a la beba amarrada a su pecho.

"Hiccup" Astrid suspira.

"¡Ella estará bien!"

" _Hiccup_ " Astrid repite, exasperada. Y ahora es el turno de Hiccup de suspirar, sus hombros cayendo mientras comienza a desatar las ligas del cinturón y soltando a su hija, haciendo un pequeño puchero cuando Astrid levanta a Dagny y la sostiene en sus brazos. La pequeña suelta una risa y jala un mechón de cabello de su madre.

"No llevaras a nuestra hija de un año a _montar un dragón_ , Hiccup"

"Pero Astrid, yo—"

"No. Hiccup, es muy pequeña"

"Astrid el arnés funciona yo—"

" _¡Hiccup!_ "

Su esposo deja de hablar y le muestra una mirada decepcionada—no le toma más de un segundo para que la expresión tormentosa de Astrid se vuelve calmada y comprensiva.

"Bien, pero tendrás que probarlo primero" Su esposa le dice, ahora es Astrid la que deja salir un suspiro resignado, pero en parte esperanzado, como si una parte de ella estuviera tan excitada como él de ver a su hija volar por primera vez "Pruébalo con un saco de harina y entonces hablaremos"

Entonces Astrid sonríe una vez más cuando Dagny mete un mechón rubio en su boca y comienza a masticar "Y más te vale hacer uno para mí"

Es en este momento cuando Hiccup se da cuenta de que se acaba de enamorar una vez más.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del autor: Asi que si...Hiccup invento las cangureras modernas.**

 **¿Dos capítulos en dos días? ¿Sera que HappyDyllan ha regresado del retiro infernal que era la universidad?**

 **¡Si! Pero esto también significa doblar los turnos en el trabajo, así que probablemente las actualizaciones seguirán siendo semanales.**

 **Excepto Vacación Romana. Esa historia la quiero mucho.**

 **¿Hay alguien que lea las historia durante la madrugada en la que las publico?**

 **Como sea, nos vemos luego.**

 _ **HD.**_


	21. Chapter 230

_No creo que tenga que decirlo, pero este capitulo esta ubicado en el mismo universo que el capitulo anterior_

* * *

 **"Esta noche, somos jóvenes..."**

* * *

"Así que…" Hiccup dice sin pensar, rascando un rasguño bajo sus hombros sudados, el sonido de la tormenta suena desastrosamente fuera de la cueva, y solo lo hace pensar en lo mucho que agradece este momento—en lo mucho en lo que lo quiere alargar. "Hicimos _eso_ "

"No esperaba que hiciéramos _eso_ " Astrid le sonríe, volteándose hacia un lado y sonrojándose cuando las pieles que los cubren se resbalan, descubriendo sus sensibles pechos. Los ojos de Hiccup bajan hasta ellos y la rubia ni siquiera se molesta en cubrirse. "Mis ojos están aquí arriba, chico dragón"

Hiccup solo asiente tontamente, sin separar la vista de su cuerpo. Y Astrid suelta una risa airada.

"Eres flexible" Hiccup exhala antes de que su boca se dé cuenta, su voz aún sigue un poco temblorosa y él se puede sentir a si mismo temblar cuando su novia levanta una mano y la pasa tranquilamente por su mejilla. "Bueno, siempre supe que eras flexible, pero nunca que tan…Ehm, _flexible_ , eras"

"No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto con una cara seria" Astrid bosteza una sonrisa mientras sus dedos dejan un rastro en su barbilla.

Ella se estira a través de la pequeña cama rudimentaria que Hiccup hizo a base de unas pieles y un poco de paja, recostando su cabeza sobre su regazo y mirándolo con ojos azules y enamorados.

"¿Cómo es que me enamore de un tipo tan tonto?" Astrid le dice, y Hiccup siente su corazón dar un salto.

"No quiero apuntar hombros a nadie" Hiccup responde, dándole un pequeño codazo al lado de un pecho, y sonrojándose mientras lo hace "Pero es completamente tu culpa"

"Y ahora me vas a decir que esto también fue mi culpa" Astrid rueda los ojos. Hiccup sabe a qué se refiere con _esto_.

Ellos nunca habían discutido que tan lejos llevarían su intimidad—cierto, puede que ambos llevaran años deseando de maneras un poco más que platónicas—pero su relación aún era nueva y fresca, lo suficiente para que apenas y empezaran a desarrollar esas pequeñas muestras de afecto que se habían aguantado por tanto tiempo.

Pero luego ambos decidieron ir a patrullar juntos, y una tormenta se desato, y por alguna razón sus dragones decidieron que era momento de dejarlos solos y luego…bueno, luego _eso_ paso.

Movimientos rápidos, primerizos y algo torpes, el primer toque íntimo, el primer gemido, la primera envestida y el dolor de recibir a un amante.

"Hey, tu dijiste que solo nos íbamos a _acurrucar_ " Hiccup hace una mueca "La _Valiente Astrid Hofferson_ , Jinete de Nadders, Valkiria de Berk, quería _acurrucarse—_ "

"Oh, Cállate" Astrid suspira, levantándose de su regazo y sentándose al lado de él, su cabeza rubia encontrado su familiar posición en su hombro—levantando las pieles hasta que cubren los hombros de ambos.

Una de las manos de Hiccup comienza a masajear entre sus los omoplatos de su novia, y ella suelta un suspiro de alivio contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que las puntas de sus dedos comienzan a levitar sobre su estomagó, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos.

"¿Aun te duele?" Hiccup le pregunta después de un largo momento de silencio, lo suficientemente bajo como para hacerles notar la intimidad de la situación, del contacto de sus piernas desnudos bajo las pieles que los cubren.

Astrid parece pensarlo por un momento, moviendo sus muslos un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros.

"No mucho"

"No quiero hacerte daño" Hiccup suspira.

"Dicen que se vuelve mejor con el tiempo" Astrid le responde, el sarcasmo emanando tan fuerte que lo hace sentir melancólico.

"Vas a matarme" Él suelta una risa que Astrid puede sentir, más que oír—vibrando contra su oreja y haciéndola sentir extrañamente a salvo.

La hace sentir protegida—no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada, tampoco es algo que ella _necesite_ —pero independientemente de esto, se siente bien. Se siente increíble.

"Eres toda una reina del drama" Ella le dice, Hiccup le muestra esa sonrisa torcida de la cual Astrid se llegó a enamorar.

"No, te lo juro" El joven jinete continua a pesar del gruñido molesto que la rubia suelta "En serio, vas a matarme y luego tendrás que cuidar de Toothless, y supongo que también tendrás que ser Jefa, porque ambos sabemos que lo harás mejor de lo que alguna vez lo pude haber hecho"

"Babe, si mueres, yo tendrá que casarme con Snotlout para ser Jefa" Astrid le recuerda, y menos de un segundo después siente el brazo de su novio rodear su cintura, irracionalmente posesivo.

A ella le gusta. Ella es suya y él es de Ella, y eso nunca va a cambiar.

"En ese caso, creo que sobreviviré"

* * *

 **"Así que encendamos el mundo, podemos brillar más fuerte que sol"**

 **We Are Young, FUN.**

* * *

"Hiccup" Ella suspira, y él casi quiere hacer una mueca al tono provocativo de su voz "Deja de temblar"

"Tu-tu primero" Él tartamudea.

Hiccup siempre pensó que tenía manos firmes al momento de las necesidades, como al forjar en la herrería o al entrenar a un dragón, pero el estremecimiento en sus manos mientras resbala su dedo por la parte interior del muslo de Astrid es más que obvio.

Al menos el aliento de su nueva esposa también está temblando.

"Hemos hecho esto antes" Ella le responde, sus ojos brillando contra la luz de la fogata en su habitación. El sonido de la música afuera le recuerda al retumbar de cierta tormenta hace tantos años.

Pero esta vez no están en una cueva, y esta vez no son solo dos niños pensando que eran algo más—ahora son adultos. Esposo y Esposa, una pareja casada.

"Hemos hecho esto antes" Hiccup repite tontamente, porque nunca lo han hecho así.

"¿Olvidaste dónde va?"

Hiccup pausa las ministraciones en su nueva esposa para darle una mirada estresada "Astrid, si no te conocería y te amara, no me daría cuenta de que tanta maldad solo significa que tú también estas nerviosa"

Él está sobre ella, ambos están desnudos, ambos están _listos_. Ellos han hecho esto miles de veces y Astrid no debería sentirse tan nerviosa e insegura de su propio cuerpo. Ella es su _esposa_.

"Esta es solo otra noche" Astrid intenta decirle, pero sabe que solo se tiene que convencer a si misma primero.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas, Astrid" Hiccup le susurra, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Esta no es solo otra noche.

Las ropas que usaron durante la boda están colgadas al lado de su chimenea, sus cuerpos están mareados y cálidos, y esto no es solo por el vino que tomaron durante el festín. La tiara de novia de Astrid ya fue retirada y está descansando tranquilamente al lado de sus almohadas en significancia no hablada. El día ha sido largo y cansado, y la carga emocional que ha caído sobre ambos fue un pilar de nubes en sus espaldas—pero ahora en este momento ya no hay aldea, ni títulos, ni responsabilidades—solo ellos.

Tal vez es por esto que de repente hacer el amor se haya vuelto algo tan complicado.

Hiccup se acerca a ella y la besa—largo y profundo—hasta que Astrid está respirando pesadamente y sus mejillas están tan encendidas sobre su piel pálida que podrían incendiar toda la habitación.

"Esta es…" Hiccup susurra, casi ahogándose con su lengua "Es…nuestra primera noche" Su boca sabe cómo el perfume que las damas de Astrid le pusieron para su boda, una esencia frutal traída de Roma.

"Tu te ves…así" Hiccup continua, levantando un brazo y haciendo un gesto a su cuerpo desnudo.

Astrid suelta una risa que desaparece cuando él aprieta su cintura, pero la sonrisa perdura.

"Acabas de señalarme completa" Ella le dice, y él puede sentir un dulce pinchazo en su corazón.

"Lo sé" Él joven jefe suspira "Y tu…te ves _así_ , y—y esta es _nuestra cama_. No es la herreria o los establos o una cueva en una isla o la cama de Snotlout. Esta es una _verdadera_ cama que nos matamos en construir y-y aun te vi sacarte astillas de las manos incluso cuando dejé mi martillo en tu regazo"

" _Astillas_ " Astrid repite cuando lo ve intentar recuperar su aliento "Ya no tengo astillas en las manos" Ella pasa las palmas de sus manos por su espalda para probar su punto, levantando escalofríos con cada roce de piel con piel.

"El-el punto es que hicimos esta cama juntos" Es difícil decir esto, sobre todo con los obvios algoritmos emocionales y su obvia excitación picándola en la pierna "Hicimos una cama en la que dormiremos a través de guerras y bebes y todo lo que está en medio. Y ambos estamos en esta cama a punto de consumar nuestro matrimonio, y tú te estas burlando de mi por hablar de astillas"

Ella parece darse cuenta de lo mucho que esto significa, no solo para ella, si no para él.

Ellos hicieron esta cama, juntos. Esta no es ella perdiendo su virginidad, esta es ella dejando ir su apellido para entregarse a un clan de un solo hombre. Esta es ella dándole todo y él sintiéndose menos por no tener más que darle.

Hiccup es un tonto, y ella lo ama tanto que siente que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

"Oh, lo lamento, mi señor esposo" Astrid le dice al oído, su voz una vez más lenta y seductiva lo regresa de su trance al mismo tiempo que encienden su sangre "Me gusta nuestra cama, en serio. La amo, y te amo a ti" Es como una recompensa cuando Hiccup le responde dándole una mordida en el cuello, en ese lugar dulce que le hace arder entre las piernas "D-déjame terminar"

Hiccup se detiene y es como la primera vez de nuevo—como si siguieran escondiéndose de la lluvia en la cueva de una isla sin nombre—donde nada existe además de ellos dos.

"Hiccup, si esta fuera solo otra noche para mí, ¿crees que estaría temblando?"

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor; ¡100 REVIEWS! Mamá mía pizzería, la recepción que le han dado a este pequeño desastre de one-shots mal escritos e historias que apenas y puedo decir que están relacionadas es** _ **increíble**_ **.**

 **Lo cierto es que cuando comenzó esta historia solo pensaba tirar pequeñas ideas que se me ocurrían durante la madrugada, solo para desahogarme—así fue como comenzó Camaro del 68—pero debo decir que logre escarbar un poco de cariño para una que otra de estas mismas.**

 **Camaro del 68 sigue siendo mi raison de d'etre, pero la verdad es que perdí un poco de interés en el después de enamorarme del personaje de Astrid una vez más, por el momento el epilogo ya está escrito y editado, listo para ser publicado, pero esperando ansiosamente a que me den ganas de hacerlo ¿Creen que le darían una buena recepción si lo público como una historia en si misma?**

 **Como sea, siento que he divagado un poco. Solo estoy un poco emocionado, esta es la primera vez que una de mis historias llega a las 100 reviews, y supongo que aunque no es un suceso tan importante para otros escritores mucho mejores que yo, debo decir que se siente bien saber que al menos a un par de personas les gusta algo que yo escribí lo suficiente para dejar un mensaje, opinión o critica.**

 **Son geniales, muchas gracias.**


	22. Chapter 22000

**Repercusiones esperadas.**

* * *

" **Me das fiebre, cuando me besas"**

 **Fever, The Cramps**

* * *

Astrid odia _todo_.

Los dragones canturreando afuera hacen demasiado ruido, la luz entrando por la ventana es tan brillante—en serio, Berk _nunca_ esta soleado, este debe ser el primar día en todo el maldito año—las cobijas se sienten pesadas y su propia piel se siente aguada y pegajosa, para empeorarlo es como si su boca supiera a pedazos de pollo ahogados en alcohol amargo.

Astrid intenta levantarse de la cama, más que nada para tomar algo de aire y agua helada, pero apenas al moverse es como si el nudo en su estómago diera una vuelta sobre sí mismo y le recordara las consecuencias de brindar.

Astrid intenta levantarse una vez más, su brazo tiembla y resbala sobre su pedo y ella vuelve a caer sobre la cama, golpeándose con la cabecera de la misma en el proceso.

"Uumghaaaha" Astrid gime, y el cuerpo al lado suyo tiembla un par de veces.

Astrid intenta levantarse una vez más, al menos para cerrar la ventana, pero esta vez su pierna se encalambra y la hace volver a acostarse por su propia cuenta mientras suelta pequeños "Ow-ow-ow-ow"

El cuerpo al lado de ella tiembla una vez más, y luego el temblor se transforma en una risa burlona.

 _Oh,_ Hiccup está despierto, y es un bastado.

Astrid intenta golpearlo en la espalda un par de veces, pero ni siquiera tiene la fuerza física ni de voluntad suficiente para hacerle algo de daño a su estúpido, estúpido prometido.

"Recuérdame de nuevo, ¿Por qué pienso casarme contigo?" Ella le dice secamente, y Hiccup voltea para verla a la cara.

Vaya que está disfrutando esto. Él se ve fresco, descansado y satisfecho. Su cabello grueso y suave acomodado imposiblemente bien. Mientras que ella es un desastre tan horrible que aterraría hasta al más endurecido vikingo— su esta pálida, sus labios partidos, y su lengua tan pesada y aguada que bien pudo haber sido remplazada por un trozo de pescado y ella no se habría dado cuenta.

"Probablemente por mis increíbles dotes al beber, debiste haberme visto anoche, creo que evite unas 5 guerras civiles,"

"Estas a punto de empezar una si no cierras silencias a ese Terrible Terror" Astrid gruño contra su almohada, un Terrible Terror se escuchaba cacareando afuera de su casa y ella estaba lista para salir a asarlo "No puedes culparme si empiezo una guerra contra los dragones de nuevo"

Como si el pequeño dragón pudiera escucharla, el ruido cesa inmediatamente.

"Mucho mejor" Astrid sonrió, acomodando su cabello sobre su almohada cuando un mechón entro a su nariz.

"Te dije que no tomaras ese último tarro" Él le dice, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello—tal vez solo para hacerla enojar—y sonriendo.

Astrid probablemente lo golpearía si quisiera. Ella recuerda vagamente como Hiccup le advirtió contra el tarro del pesado liquido temblando en su mano, pero ella habia estado terca en beber al menos una cantidad mayor que la de su prometido. Aparentemente Hiccup solo es capaz de embriagarse cuando bebe vino romanense, porque ella recuerda verlo tomar tarro tras tarro de la pesada cerveza Berkiana y lo único en lo que lo afecto fue en hacerlo un poco torpe al caminar.

Para entonces Astrid ya estaba retando a Stormfly a un concurso de canto.

Ella desea poder sentirse más molesta con él—Hiccup estaba usando _ese tono_ , ese del cual Snotlout se quejaba todo el tiempo, ese tono presumido y algo autoritativo que puede llegar a ser tan molesto como sexy.

Pero su mano está sobando lentamente su espalda baja—hacia arriba y hacia abajo—y se siente demasiado bien para que ella se aleje de su tacto.

"Solo…no hables" Su voz es rasposa, casi dormida e incontrolablemente feliz "Y no te detengas, _babe_ " El apodo se resbala de sus labios como la miel al mismo tiempo que una briza helada entra por la ventana, chocando con la piel desnuda de sus piernas, y Astrid recuerda cierta familiaridad con la noche anterior.

La rubia termina de patear las pieles que los cubren a ambos, sin importarle por estar desnuda. Nadie entraría sin tocar de todas maneras.

Hiccup toma la obvia pista inmediatamente, jalando su cabello para inclinar su cabezo y besar su la piel sensible entre su cuello y su clavícula.

Por un momento ella tuvo miedo de que la tocara, aun sintiéndose algo asquerosa tras tomar tanto la noche anterior, pero no pudo conseguir la voluntad propia para hacerlo parar.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir una protesta mientras Hiccup bajo hasta besar la punta de sus pezones, haciéndola temblar.

Él planta otro beso en la curva de su pecho, otro en sus costillas y otro en ombligo antes de empezar a dejar una serie de pequeños besos en su pubis. Las uñas de Astrid raspan su cabello y Hiccup vuelve a reír de manera casi pedante.

Cuando Astrid no abre las piernas al momento, Hiccup mira hacia arriba.

"¿Quieres algo de agua?"

Ella lo quiere, casi desesperadamente. Pero ella también quiere que Hiccup _siga_. Ella quiere un recuerdo sobrio de todo lo que hicieron anoche, porque todo lo que puede recordar son imágenes borrosas y sentimientos no tan borrosos—todos ellos de placer. Astrid recuerda cuando torpemente desato los pantalones de su novio, como se tambaleo sobre él hasta que sus caderas se encontraron con las de él. La rubia recuerda su risa y sus gemidos, ella recuerda los dedos de su amado haciendo cosquillas en sus mulos mientras lo torturaba lentamente, intentando guiar sus movimientos incluso ella lo cabalgaba de manera casi frenética—toda la noche hasta que la fogata se apagó por si sola.

Astrid abre sus piernas lentamente, una de sus manos sosteniendo el cabello de Hiccup mientras se muerde el labio.

"Solo dile a Toothless que la traiga"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor: Son las 2 de la madrugada, no puedo dormir. Así que escribo esta basura—espero la disfruten, es algo corta, pero en mi estado débil e incapaz de dormir parece una buena historia, solo para recordarles que este fic sigue vivito y coleando, aunque tal vez un poco herido después de las últimas semanas infernales.**

 **Pero ¡Hey! Al mal tiempo buena cara, siempre que haya gente siguiendo este fic, haciendo pedidos y dando sugerencias, yo lo seguiré actualizando.**

 **Lávense los dientes, cuiden a sus mascotas, nos vemos luego.**

 _ **HD.**_


	23. Chapter 23090909

_**Arabella tiene a los 70's en la cabeza**_

 _ **Pero ella es una amante moderna**_

 _ **Es una exploración, esta hecha del espacio exterior.**_

 _ **Y sus labios son como la orilla de la galaxia.**_

 _ **Y sus besos el color de una constelación cayendo en su lugar.**_

* * *

 **Donde Hiccup se embriaga y Astrid cuida de él.**

* * *

Snotlout sabía que iba a morir.

Él es consciente de lo que es obvio, todo el mundo muere en algún momento después de todo—es solo que él no esperaba morir tan rápido y de una manera tan violenta.

Aunque una parte de él siempre supo iba a ser asesinado por Astrid.

Él está un poco ebrio a medida que camina a la cabaña de la rubia, y la luz de la luna iluminando sus pasos y Hookfang a su lado es lo único que le da valor para seguir.

Eso, y que su dragón probablemente lo rostice si intenta escapar.

Lagartija traicionera.

Hook suelta vapor de sus fosas nasales como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y Snotlout la da un codazo que el dragón le regresa con un golpe con el hocico.

"Odio a los gemelos" Snot murmura "Astrid no los mataría a ellos, pero no, tenían que mandarme a mí, solo porque fue mi idea…"

Él joven llega a la cabaña de Astrid y toca un par de veces en la puerta, un par de segundos después escucha como le grita "¡Pasa!"

Snotlout entra, a la cabaña, y se encuentra con Astrid afilando su hacha.

Oh, Dioses en Asgard—él esta _tan_ muerto.

"Hey Snotlout, ¿Qué pasa?"

Snotlout comienza a sudar cada vez más, su expresión transformándose en una sonrisa actuada

"A-Astrid" Snotlout sonríe tensamente "Heeeeeey"

La rubia levanta una ceja, inmediatamente dejando caer la piedra de afilar y levantándose del suelo en una postura agresiva.

"Snotlout" Astrid repite, ahora en una voz seria "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hookfang, sálvame…" Snot implora, pero el lugar donde estaba su dragón ahora es solo su silueta en forma de humo. El asustado vikingo toce un par de veces para hacer notar que no tiene miedo, lo cual no parece funcionar teniendo en cuenta el temblar en sus rodillas. "Así que…paso algo…" Snotlout comienza

"Snotlout" Astrid gruñe.

"Hiccup está ebrio" Snotlout deja que las palabras escapen de su boca. "H-Hiccup esta ebrio y tenemos problemas"

Bueno, al menos si Astrid es la que lo mata él tendrá la entrada al Valhalla garantizada. Siendo que ella probablemente sea un Valquiria y todo eso.

"¡¿Qué?!" Astrid grita, levantando las manos y haciendo que la hoja de su hacha le corte un trozo de casco, Snotlout ahoga un chillido completamente masculino "¿Hiccup? ¿Ebrio? ¿Cómo paso esto?"

 _Por favor deja de mover tu hacha es gigante y no quiero morir por favor por favor por favor._

"B-Bueno" Snotlout comienza de nuevo, "Los gemelos y yo encontramos unos barriles llenos de este líquido dorado, y-y el cargamento estaba marcado en latín y ningún vikingo respetable sabe hablar _romaniense_ así que-que…"

"¡¿Se lo dieron de beber a _Hiccup_?!" Astrid hace una cara "Oh, Thor, voy a matarlos"

"¡Fue idea de los gemelos!" Snotlout grita "Además no esta tan mal, aunque si intentó saltar por un precipicio un par de veces, pero eso es solo Hiccup siendo Hiccup"

"Oh, ¡Calla pedazo de troll!" La rubia insulta, pero no se molesta en cumplir su promesa, pasando al lado de Snotlout sin siquiera golpearlo.

Astrid sale por la puerta, silba y su dragón baja inmediatamente. Luego ambos se elevan en el aire, y Snotlout se desmaya.

* * *

Astrid va a matarlos.

Probablemente primero a los gemelos, porque ambos _saben_ que Hiccup no aguanta el alcohol en lo más mínimo, después probablemente mataría a Snotlout, porque tiene tanta culpa como los gemelos—al final mataría a Hiccup. Si es que no se ha matado a sí mismo para entonces.

Oh, Hiccup.

Ella lo encuentra en la casa club, intentando ponerle su viejo chaleco de piel a Toothless mientras el dragón parecía aguantarse las ganas de lanzarle una bola de plasma.

" _¡Ashtrid!"_ Hiccup sonríe en cuanto la ve, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillosos "¡Donde estabas!" No es una pregunta, su tono de voz es torpe por el alcohol y su dragón aprovecha la oportunidad para salir corriendo por una ventana. Hiccup ni siquiera se da cuenta.

"Muy bien, chico dragón" Astrid le dice mientras se acerca a él con una mirada afilada, Hiccup intenta escapar, pero tropieza con su propia pierna y la rubia apenas y tiene tiempo para atrapar a su novio del hombro antes de que choque contra el suelo. "Vayamos a la cama"

"P-eero _Ashtrid_ " Hiccup balbucea mientras la rubia lo carga de un brazo, uno de los suyos rodeando su hombro mientras el otro sostiene su pecho "Era _vinooo_ "

"Hiccup ambos sabemos que no aguantas la sidra de Berk" Astrid lo regaña, a pesar de que todo su enojo se derritió al ver su rostro "No debiste tomar tanto"

"Los _gemelo-s-s"_ Hiccup vuelve a hablar, arrastrando la consonante mientras su cabeza cuelga. "Oye-e, ¿Porque mi pie derecho no es de metal?"

"Porque tienes demasiada suerte" Astrid murmura, y luego siente un par de labios besando su cabello—a pesar de todo, la rubia se sonroja.

* * *

Están por llegar a su cabaña cuando Hiccup comienza a balbucear de nuevo, Astrid apenas y lo puede escuchar.

"Por…por bravo mar…n-navegare…ahogarme yo no…no temo"

Sus manos están por todos lados. Una de ellas sostiene su cintura mientras sus dedos juegan con su costado, casi como si quisieran hacerle cosquillas.

Su otra mano viaja de su cabello hasta un par de veces que llego a toquetear su trasero, y Astrid no puede dejar de sonreir.

"Hiccup. Basta" Ella no lo dice en serio, y sabe que no va a parar en absoluto. Además, la canción es linda, si bien inentendible. Y aunque Hiccup siempre sea algo obstinado con muestras de afecto públicas—completamente al contrario que ella—en este momento parece no importarle.

Es casi como un pequeño dragón, mordiendo, tocando y bostezando, y Astrid está segura que de poder hacerlo ya habría lanzado fuego.

Astrid patea la puerta de su cabaña cuando por fin llegan a la misma, al llegar a su cama, sus brazos rodean su cintura y la arrastran junto con él hasta la comodidad de su almohada—su barbilla está en su hombro, sus dientes en su cuello. Ella puede oler la uva en su aliento.

"Ni ardiente sol…ni frio atroz, me…me harán dejar mi viaje…" Hiccup canta delicadamente cerca de ella, sus manos la desvisten torpemente y Astrid lo deja hacerlo.

"Nadar, correr y navegar…" Sus dedos juegan con la banda de su camisa "Dentro de tu ropa…" Y entran bajo los amarres de sus pechos **.**

Astrid nunca ha escuchado la canción, pero está segura que no va así.

"¡Hiccup!" Ella se ríe. Después falla en sacar su mano y terminan dando vuelta en su cama hasta que la joven vikinga termina atrapada entre sus brazos y piernas en un abrazo íntimo y ebrio.

"Nunca-nunca estoy triste…" Hiccup susurra "Cuando estoy 'tigo… _Ashtrid….Mmmm,_ hueles como carne…tengo 'hambre"

Sus ojos brillosos se cierran y Astrid no puede evitar caer en la comodidad de sus brazos, en la suavidad de la almohada en su cabeza y el cálido aliento en su oído.

"…Hiccup" Ella suspira, y el parece tomar un momento para disfrutar de su calidez.

"Si me…prometes corazón…amarme por la eternidad…"

"No sé qué estas cantando" Astrid le dice, una parte de ella está segura que está dormido, otra está dispuesta a indagar un poco más. Su voz es tierna y la hace temblar "Pero desearía que estuvieras sobrio"

"Mmmm…" Hiccup tararea por lo bajo, apretándola contra él y besando su mejilla "Te…terminare de cantarla…cuando seas mi esposa…"

Astrid se siente a si misma _derretirse_ , sus mejillas volviéndose tan rojas como el fuego de su dragona, y es aquí cuando se enamora una vez más.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Notas del autor: ¿Qué les parece un poco de HiccupBorracho! para cambiar el humor de mis historias? Genial, ¿no?**

 **En otras noticias…**

 **¡HE VUELTO! (Por efecto dramático, imaginen que salte desde mi propio ataúd en medio de mi funeral, una espada en llamas en una mano mientras monto un tigre con alas de águila)**

 **Estuve en un pequeño viaje de auto-descubrimiento. De esos que están llenos de altos y bajos—pero ahora que mi cuenta bancaria vuelve a estar llena de moscas y los efectos del alcohol vuelven a ser nulos, decidí volver a la vida corporativa/universitaria.**

 **Eso, y porque estaba a una multa de tránsito a que me deportaran de Arizona.**

 **¿Y que mejor manera de volver que escribiendo algo fresco?**

 **Un par de mensajes privados me incitan a terminar de subir Camaro del 68, la historia que lo empezó todo y la cual probablemente subiré dentro de poco, debo decir que me he encariñado tanto con ella que no me dan ganas que termine, pero todo debe llegar a su fin ¿Cierto?**

 **Si hay alguien interesado en lo que sea relacionado a mi persona—hablar, peticiones, ideas, encuentros casuales ¿Quién dijo eso? —entonces mi bandeja de mensajes siempre está abierta al público.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, lectores masoquistas que aun siguen a un flojo que actualiza sus historias cada mes, los amo.**

 _ **HD.**_


	24. Chapter 24ewfewf

_**Un hombre puede beber y no estar borracho.**_

 _ **Un hombre puede luchar y no estar muerto.**_

 _ **Un hombre puede cortejar a una linda chica**_

 _ **Y tal vez ser acogido de vuelta.**_

 _ **The Parting Glass.**_

* * *

"Eres diferente"

Astrid abrió uno de sus ojos cuando sintió las palabras vibrar en el pecho de su novio, levantándola del sueño en el que aún no caía completamente. Ella levanto su cabeza, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos verdes que parecían estar considerándola. Astrid sonrió—una reacción casi involuntaria que sucedía cada vez que el azul claro se encontraba con el verde bosque.

"Bueno, ahora trenzo mi cabello por el lado. También soy más alta. Y deje de usar ese extraño rímel en mis pestañas" La rubia le respondió, enumerando cada uno de sus cambios con un dedo más en su pecho desnudo.

Hiccup imito su sonrisa "No me refiero a eso"

Ella se separó de él y se sentó, inmediatamente extrañando la calidez de su piel. Las pieles en su cama estaban regadas sobre sus caderas y piernas en una bola caótica.

Astrid se sonroja sin darse cuenta—al parecer a Hiccup no le molesta dejar poco a la imaginación— aunque tampoco era como si no estuvieran familiarizados con los cuerpos del otro—tanto la belleza como las imperfecciones.

Ya no era tan escandaloso estar desnudo al lado del otro. Un toque casual. Un beso de mariposa.

Hiccup roso sus dedos sobre la curvatura de su cadera y Astrid acaricio su pierna izquierda, justo sobre la más grande, notable cicatriz en su cuerpo. Él ya no se tensó o tembló como alguna vez lo hizo—Astrid recuerda cuando tocarlo le traía ansiedad, cuando todo era nuevo y el taboo y el trauma aún estaban frescos en sus mentes.

Pero la rubia se había acostumbrado rápidamente a dejarse tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo por su novio—solo era justo que ella tuviera los mismos privilegios.

Astrid arrugo la nariz "Se supone que te lea la mente entonces?"

Él se rio suavemente "Solo me refiero a que—y espero que esto no suene mal—eres mucho más…suave ahora. No tan… ¿enojada todo el tiempo?"

Astrid bufó, abofeteando su hombro "¡No estaba enojada! "Ella siseo. _Suave_ también era una especie de insulto—si alguien que no fuera _él_ se lo hubiera dicho.

Hiccup sonrió mientras apretaba su cadera con afecto "Estabas _un poco_ enojada" Él la provoco "Todas esas veces que me ignoraste cuando te hable—"

Astrid rodo los ojos tan rápido que casi fue doloroso.

"¡Eso fue porque eras irritante!" Ella le respondió, cruzándose de brazos. "Siempre estabas en medio, haciendo tonterías. _Yo_ estaba tratando de—"

"Hey, Hey, lo entiendo" Hiccup levanta sus manos en defensiva, pero su expresión presumida no desaparece de su rostro. Le recuerdo al joven incomodo, delgado, sarcástico y distraído que alguna vez fue. Aunque pensándolo bien sigue siendo el mismo de antes, solo más alto y apuesto. Mucho menos abrasivo en retrospectiva. "Entiendo, estaba molestando con tu _estilo._ ¿Lamento haber impedido tus asesinas aspiraciones?"

Astrid suspiro "Nunca me dejaras olvidar eso, ¿verdad?"

Ella gateo de vuelta a su lugar con un puchero en su rostro. Pero el pecho de Hiccup era suave contra su mejilla. Cálido y sólido.

Hiccup pareció pensarlo por un momento "Nah"

"Sabes, si yo recuerdo correctamente, aun me debes todos esos años de terribles inventos para compensar por _tus_ ineptas aspiraciones asesinas" Ella le dijo, tomando sus muñas y rodeando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"¿Terribles inventos?" Hiccup respondió. Su aliento haciendo… _cosas_ en su oreja.

"Oh, _si_ " Astrid contestan, intentando mantenerlo casual cuando lo único que quiere hacer es saltar sobre él una vez más "Cosas que _nunca_ funcionaron, a menos que las hicieras solo para hacer desastre, en ese caso funcionaban a la perfección. Lo juro, era como si estuvieras _ayudando_ a los dragones a destruir Berk"

"Ha-ha, muy graciosa"

Ahora era el turno de Astrid de sonreír de forma presumida, acurrucándose más cerca de él, ella ladeo su cabeza y beso su mandíbula.

"Así que si, tal vez estaba _un poco_ tensa, después de todo este niño cabezón no paraba de meterse en medio. No soportaba la manera en la que trataba la guerra como si fuera un juego"

Hiccup resopló "Y golpearlo era la mejor respuesta, supongo. Y patearlo, y lanzarlo contra el suelo…darle con el mango de tu hacha"

"¿Qué más podía hacer? Nunca dejaba de _hablar_ —¡tonterías, excusas, idioteces!"

La sonrisa de Astrid despareció cuando miro hacia abajo y vio sus dedos entrelazados sobre su estómago. Sus pulgares rozando esas familiares manos que conocía tan bien como las suyas.

Aquella tarde en aquella cueva sigue pesando en su consciencia. Y ahora habia culpa donde antes agravación y pesar ahora habia culpa y arrepentimiento. En retrospectiva, su propio comportamiento no habia sido mejor que el de él.

Ella nunca pudo haber imagino que llegarían a estar donde están ahora, pero habia una disculpa que ha sido encajonada por demasiado tiempo—una que ella siempre quiso ignorar, al menos hasta ahora.

"Lo siento" Ella dice, honesta, arrepentida e incluso algo triste "Si-si alguna vez en realidad te lastime, lo siento."

Ella palidece al recordarlo—lo molesta que estaba. Los intentos de Hiccup de distraerla, la manera en la que reaccionaba con exageración física a cada uno de sus esfuerzos. Los días y días de frustración habían llegado a un punto de hervido y la Astrid de antes no conocía la delicadeza o el tacto.

Ella no soñaría con hacerle daño de nuevo, no al Hiccup que ella ha llegado a amar—pero lo cierto es que el Hiccup que fallaba en ser parte de la Guerra contra los Dragones nunca fue merecedor de su simpatía.

Ella nunca se molestó en ver debajo de lo básico. Ella conoció al Héroe después de conocer al Fracaso y eso es algo de lo que ella nunca dejara de arrepentirse. Algo que nunca perdonara.

De alguna manera ella habia separado a ambos, aunque esencialmente son la misma persona. Hay dos Hiccup, el que una vez destruyo el pozo de su casa con una catapulta casera y el que monta a un furia nocturna y una vez exploto a un sujeto que los amenazo.

Probablemente de la misma manera que hay dos Astrid, una antes de Hiccup y una después de Hiccup.

Su interés pre-adolecente en Hiccup no era amor. Pero ella llego a amar al hombre que es ahora y por mucho que intente pensar de él como dos personas diferentes, son el mismo.

Cierto, _ella_ habia cambiado a una versión más relajada…Más feliz, de ella misma. Pero Hiccup sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, simplemente ahora utiliza su verdadero potencial.

"A veces puedo dejarme llevar" Ella terminó. Y su corazón latió pesadamente cuando Hiccup no contesto al momento.

Entonces ella sintió un par de labios en su frente, y de repente todo parecía estar bien.

"Vaya que te puedes dejar llevar" Hiccup sonrió pícaramente, apuntando a las marcas de sus dientes en su propio cuello. Astrid se sonrojo "Pero no importa, no fue la primera vez que he sido maltratado y tampoco será la última" Hiccup se rio suavemente, "Y, tal vez, probablemente, en una pequeña _pequeña_ parte…tal vez, lo merecía"

"Concuerdo contigo" la rubia le responde, mordiendo su labio mientras graba su rostro una vez más. Él sonríe cuando se da cuenta de su mirada y ella se enamora una vez más "No será la última vez que te _maltrate_ "

Ella toma su rostro en un profundo beso mientras una de sus manos se pone a trabajar, Hiccup gime por lo bajo cuando muerde su labio y ella siente que puede volar.

Astrid está feliz. Feliz por el hecho de que la herida ahora no es más que una cicatriz leve, que ya están en el punto en el que pueden bromear acerca de ello. De repente el peso de su perdón se sentía como plumas volando sobre sus hombros, como si nunca le hubiera guardado rencor después de todo.

Hiccup no es uno para guardar rencores. Pasado o presente, él es, despues de todo, siempre el mismo.

 **Notas del autor: Una amable seguidora tuvo una petición de una pequeña disculpa sin ropa, y yo vivo por sus peticiones.**

 **¿Vieron los nuevos diseños de personajes para httyd 3? Increibles. Astrid y Fishlegs tienen al menos dos diseños nuevos (Con armadura y con ropas casuales) y debo decir que los gemelos se ven atractivos por primera vez desde RTTE. Hiccup parece personaje de videojuego y me encanta, estoy a media foto promocional de escribir otro AU de superheroes.**

 **Si tienen alguna petición, mi bandeja siempre esta abierta ;)**

 **Hasta luego**

 _ **HD.**_


End file.
